Someone, Something
by Mikumi Anatowa
Summary: As life continues for the group from some cherished moments, unimaginable things happen to them. A story of romance and drama, with humor brought into the mix this is a little OOC. Going through revision. Chapter 22 coming soon!
1. Disclaimer

**

Quick Disclaimers!

**   
-Obviously, I never have and never _will_ own Inuyasha unfortunately... I wish I did, though! Would that be fun or what! :D   
-The song Kagome sang in Chapter 10 (Kiseki Ai) is "Hello" by Evanescene. I never have and never will own this song.   
-In Chapter 12 (Kitsune-Neko Hanyou & Taiji Hoax) and Chapter 13 (Smokey Night) there's a character called Amanda Marcus, she's my friend and story characterizingly speaking, I own her, damnit!   
-In Chapter 14 (Unfortunate Suffer), the poem that Amanda Marcus recites in the flashback belongs to the wonderful poem-writer and my very good friend, Amanda Marcus herself! The poem that Inuyasha recited, I wrote myself, so don't laugh at me!   
-Well, the song "Everything" by Lifehouse belongs to Lifehouse. Jason Wade is hot... Um, yeah! Anyway! I already put a disclaimer in Chapter 5 (Nanimokamo), but I'm putting one here anyway!   
  
**

Thanks to:

**   
-Rumiko for writing Inuyasha and creating such a grand series!   
-Mandy (Amanda) for letting me use her poem!   
-Lifehouse for writing and singing "Everything"! Jason's voice inspires me, he's really hot too!   
-Evanescene for writing and singing "Hello"! The lyrics and songs inspire me too.   
-All my reviewers! I heart you all, you've been great, some of you demand something, I'll try and give it to you!   
  
**Remember**, if you want to be apart of the Someone, Something Mailing List, send me an email at mikoyru@inuyasha.nu telling me where to send the updates. You know what else? You can review and let me know! If you don't have an account on fanfiction.net, please include you email address in the review.   
  


Sincerely,  
Mikoyru Kaniu

  
  
P.S. I am a **female** and the first name is Kaniu (I go by japanese terms kind of thing). One reviewer asked if I was female or male, so, yeah. Just letting all of you people know! 


	2. Japanese Terms

Arigatou to many, many sites that have helped me and to a friend who helped me as well get many of the terms! I heart her much and has helped me improve my Japanese. Hopefully this'll help you too! ****

A

Abazureon'na - Bitch

****

Achi ike yo - Get lost

****

Ai - Love

****

Aitsu - creep 

****

Aishiteru - I love you

****

Akuma - The name means Devil.

****

Amai - Sweet

****

Anata no namae wa nan desu ka? - What is your name

****

Aniue - Older brother

****

Ano... - Well((some say it means Excuse me,..??))

****

Ano hito - "that person."

****

Aoi - Blue

****

Arigatou - Thank you

****

Arigatou gozaimazu - Thank you very much

****

Ay, taikutsu taikutsu... - Ack, this is so boring...

****

Ayakashi - A sort of youkai, more like a god, who controlled people, mostly women, by implanting an egg inside the victims stomach.

****

B

Baka - Fool; Stupid; Idiot; moron

****

Bakryuuha - Tetsusaigas ultimate attack. 

****

Bijin - a beautiful woman. In terms of frequency and usage, it's best likened to "babe." However, it's still acceptable in formal speech registers, so is not inherently disrespectful.

****

Bishounen - good-looking young man

****

Banzai! - "I did it!," and "Yay!" Sounds familiar?? Kagome and Inuyasha used this to cheer Souta when he left to tell that young girl he loved her at the beginning of the anime series.

****

Bunkin-takashimada - Traditional upswept Japanese hair style

****

C

Chibi - Tiny, Runt, Small

****

Chigau - to deviate, be different. In standard Japanese, it's used to declare that someone is wrong. When shouted as an explanation, it's meaning is closer to "No way!" or "Don't be ridiculous! You are SO off-base!"

****

Chikara - strength, power.

****

Chikusho - Damn! or Shit! an exclamation of frustration. Comparable exclamations are kuso (literally "shit") and shimatta.

****

Chotto - a little. Differs from its English counterpart in that it can only be used as an adverb. (The adjectival form is chiisai.) When exclaimed, it means "Hold it!" 

or "Cut it out!"

****

Chotto matte yo! - Hey, wait up!

****

D

Daijoubu - O.K. Most often encountered in anime when one character inquires as to another's health.

****

Daijoubou desu ka? - Are you okay?

****

Daijoubou ja nai - Im not okay.

****

Damaru - be still, silent

****

Damare! - Shut up! / Silence!

****

Damasu - to deceive. 

****

Damasareru - to be tricked

****

Dame - bad, no good; no can do. 

****

Dame desu/Dame da - uttered when refusing permission or indicating that something is a bad idea.

****

Dare - who. Note that certain particles placed after the word will alter its meaning. 

****

Dareka - someone, anyone 

****

Daremo - no one 

****

Daredemo - everyone.

****

Demo - But 

****

Do itashimashite - You're welcome

****

Doko - where.

****

Doshite - Why

****

E

Etchi - Lecherous person

****

F

Furisode - Young, unmarried Japanese women wear this type of kimono with long flowing sleeves that reach almost to the ankles.

****

Furo - bath

****

Fushigi - Mystery

****

Fuzakeru - to play games, fool around. It can also be shaded by tone of voice to assume a harsher meaning, like "bullshitting" or "screw/fuck around."

****

G

Gaki - young, immature person. Often translated as "brat" or "punk."

****

Gakuseifuku - School uniform

****

Gomen - Sorry

****

Gomen-nasai - Very sorry.

****

Gomen ne - Excuse me.., (apologetic, Sorry)

****

H

Hai - Yes

****

Hakama - Pleated pants

****

Hanyou - Half-demon, half-human

****

Haori - Formal coat

****

Happi - Short overcoat or robe

****

Hayai - quick, fast, early. The adverbial form hayaku means "Hurry up!" when exclaimed.

****

Hen - strange, weird.

****

Hentai - Pervert

****

Hentaisha - Perverted person.

****

Hey! Nani tendeska? - Hey! What are you doing?

****

Hidoi - severe, harsh. As an exclamation, it means "How terrible!" or "That's harsh/cold!" A spoken variant is "Hide-e!"

****

Hishu - Dagger

****

Hime - Princess

****

Hitotsuboshi - Morning and Evening Stars

****

I

Ii - good

****

Iie - No

****

Iku - to go

****

Ikuyo - I'm coming!

****

Ikuzo - Here I come!

****

Ima - Now

****

Inochi - life

****

Itai - Ouch, it hurts, pain

****

Itoshii - Beloved

****

Itsudemoyde! - Come when you're ready!

****

J

Ja ne - see ya! (informal)

****

Jashin - The name means Wicked Heart.

****

Jigoku - Hell. Hades

****

Joshikousei - a female high school student. That's the literal meaning, anyway. In Japan, it invariably refers specifically to a cute high school girl in a sailor uniform. That Japanese has such a compact, productive phrase for this image implies that it's an important archetype in the Japanese psyche.

****

Juuki - The name means treasure or invaluable person

****

K

Kagura - A japanese name translated to: Music of the gods.

****

Kamawanai- regardless of. When uttered as an exclamation, it means "I don't care!" Kamawan is a more brusque spoken variant.

****

Kami - God

****

Kaminari - Thunder

****

Kanarazu - An exclamation meaning "I swear it!" or "No matter the cost!" An adverbial prefix indicating something will happen surely and/ or inevitably. 

****

Kanzashi - beautiful gold combs and hair accessories.

****

Kanojo - Girlfriend

****

Kareshi - Boyfriend

****

Koibito - Sweetheart. Koibito can be applied to both sexes, but it implies a more serious relationship.

****

Kawaii - Cute

****

Kedo - but, but still

****

Kega - wound, injury

****

Keisatsu - Police

****

Kidoban - Gatekeeper

****

Kiseki - Miracle

****

Kitsune - Fox

****

Koi - Love 

****

Koishii - Beloved 

****

Kokkaii - Cool

****

Kokoro - heart, Common extensions of this meaning are "sincerity" and "spirit/willpower."

****

Konichiwa - Hello

****

Kowai - to be frightful, afraid. The exclamation Kowaii! Can be translated as either "Scary thought!" or "I'm scared!," depending on the context.

****

Korosu - to kill. Often occurring in the passive past tense (korosareta) and imperative tense (Korose).

****

Kuro-monstsuki - The ceremonial kimono for men meaning black-with the family crest. 

****

Kuru - to come. It's command form, Koi!, can mean either "Come here!" or "Come on!"

****

Kuso - Damn; Shit

****

Kyuui! - Peace

****

L

(There are no L's in the japanese alphabet, they're replaced with R's)

****

M

Mahou - magic

****

Makaseru - to place one's trust in someone or something, to count on

****

Makeru - to lose

****

Makeru mon ka! - Means "I can't/won't give up!" or "I'll never give up!"

****

Mamoru - to protect, guard. 

****

Mamotte ageru - I'll protect you. An inflected form of the above term most commonly found in anime. 

****

Masaka - Can it be?; It can't be!, No!

****

Matsu - to wait. The shouted command "Wait!!" is "Matte (kudasai)!" or "Machinasai!" Mate! is an abbreviated form of Matte!

****

Miko - Priestess

****

Mochiron - of course, without a doubt

****

Moero - Burn

****

Moshi-moshi! - Hello! (on the phone)

****

Mou - already. As an exclamation of frustration, it means "Enough!" or "Geez!"

****

Musume - young woman. As an epithet, ko musume is stronger than a literal translation of "little girl" would suggest. When used in this sense, "girlie" or "bitch" come closer to capturing the meaning.

****

N

Naka - a word referring to one's relations, both familial and platonic

****

Nakama - "close friend (s)" or "trusted ally (-ies)."

****

Nakayoku suru - to get along

****

Naruhodo - I see.; So

****

Nani - What?

****

Nani mo - Nothing

****

Nanimono - Who, or Something

****

Nanimokamo - Everything

****

Nanka monku annoka? - Do you have anything to say to me?

****

Ne? - Don't you agree?

****

Neko - cat 

****

Ningen - Human

****

Nigeru - to flee. Often used in the imperative form, Nigete! or Nigero!, in which case it's best translated as "Run!" or "Get away!"

****

O

Ofuda - Charm

****

Ogenki desu ka? - How are you?

****

Ohayou gozaimazu - good morning

****

Okaa-san - Mother

****

Okoru - to get angry

****

Oni - demon, ogre, or any other supernatural life form inimical to mankind

****

Onii-san - Older Brother

****

Onee-san - Sister

****

Onegai - please truncated form of onegai shimasu, Without the o- prefix, it means "wish."

****

Onegai shimasu - Please do this, I beg of you, Please or Pretty please. 

****

Osuwari - The sit spell that subdues Inuyasha 

****

Otou-san - Father

****

Ousama - King 

****

P

Puriti - Pretty

****

Q

Quest - Tankyu

****

Quiet - Shizukesa

****

R

Ryoukai! - message received and understood. "Roger!"

****

Rei - spirit, soul

****

S

Saa - "So!," "Well!," and "Beats me!" a noncommittal reply indicating that one has understood a statement and given it serious thought. translations are (A good English equivalent might be the British "Innit?")

****

Sayonara - Bye

****

Seiryuu - Clear Stream

****

Sempai - anyone who is one's senior in a hierarchical organization. The term cuts across all classes and occupations, and must be translated according to context.

****

Seppuku - Suicide by disembowelment 

****

Shikashi - however, but, nevertheless.

****

Shikata ga nai - an expression meaning "No help for it," "No way to avoid it," "Nothing left but to deal with it." Shou ga nai is an abbreviated form.

****

Shitsukoi - persistent, relentless, tenacious-at the very least a 

constant pain in the ass.

****

Shimatta - Darn; Shoot

****

Shina - The name means virtuous.

****

Shinjiru - to believe in. The inflected form most frequently encountered in anime is Shinjirarenai, "I can't believe it!"

****

Shinu - to die. The most common inflected forms are Shinda, "Dead.", Shinanaide!, "Don't die!", and Shi'ne!, "Die!"

****

Shizuka ni - Shut up

****

Shoujo - Girl

****

Shounen - Boy

****

Sore wa himitsu desu! - That is a secret!

****

Sugoi - Wow, awesome, interesting

****

Suki - affection, liking. Also used to signify "love." If anything, the phrase "Suki da." is even more vague than the English "I like you."

****

Sukebe - Oversexed

****

Suru - to do. A frequently occurring phrase is "Dou shiyou?," meaning "(Oh,) What 

shall I do!"

****

Suzushii - cool

****

T

Ta, sovio! - Let's fight!

****

Tadaima - Im home

****

Taikou - Light Pink

****

Tai-jiya Demon Exterminator

****

Tai-youkai - Demon Lord/King

****

Takara - The name means treasure or precious object. 

****

Tasukete kure! -"Help me!/Save me!"

****

Tetsusaiga - A guardian sword Inuyasha inherited made from his fathers fang.

****

Tatakau - to fight, do battle.

****

Tatami - straw

****

Teki - enemy.

****

Tomodachi - friend.

****

Toshiwakai - Young

****

Totemo - very, extremely. It can be pronounced tottemo to indicate extra enthusiasm.

****

Tsumi - It is the Japanese name for the Japanese lesser Sparrow hawk

****

U

Uchikake - Full length outer robe worn by noble ladies on formal occasions in the past. In modern times, it is part of the traditional bridal costume. 

****

Unmei - fate, destiny.

****

Uragirimono - traitor.

****

Ureshii - happy. As an exclamation, Ureshii! Can be translated as "I'm so happy!" or even "Whee!"

****

Ursai - shut up

****

Urusai - noisy. When used as an exclamation, it's best translated as "Be quiet!" and occasionally "Shut up!" Usse-e! is a spoken variant.

****

Uso - a lie. As an exclamation, it can mean "You must be kidding!," "You lie!," or "No way!" Spoken variants are Usso! and Ussou. The word usotsuki means "liar."

****

Uwasa - rumor.

****

Utskushii - beautiful

****

Usagi - bunny 

****

W

Wakaru - to understand Common inflections are wakatta (understood) and wakaranai (don't understand). Note that the abbreviated forms of wakaranai are gender specific, with women favoring wakannai and men likely to say wakaran or wakanne-e.

****

Wana - trap, snare.

****

Watashi - I ((When using the first person, the Japanese speaker can choose among the following words: watashi, watakushi, atashi, boku, ore, sessha, washi, and atai. This list is by no means complete, also. All of these terms are translated "I" even though each word has different connotations. Watashi is polite without indicating deference or formality. Boku is used by young men (and young women actively emulating male behavior). Ore is even more overtly masculine, and implies either that a man is speaking among intimates (at the least that there are no women present) or that he is aggressively macho. Atashi is strictly feminine speech. Watakushi is an older form of watashi.))

****

Watashi wa - I am

****

Watashi no ko o unde kudsai - Please bear my child

****

Watashi wa sakana desu! - I am a fish!

****

Wo ai ni - I love you (serious)

****

Y

Yabai - miserable, wretched (situation). An exclamation that can be translated as "This is bad!" or "Uh-oh."

****

Yakusoku - promise, oath.

****

Yameru - to stop, quit, terminate. The exclamation Yamero! can be translated as "Stop (it)!" or "Enough!"

****

Yarou - Bastard

****

Yaru - to try, attempt. this verb has several meanings. It's a deferential form of the verb "to do." It's also a form of the verb "to give" reserved for gifts made to social inferiors and plants and animals). 

****

Yasashii - although pronounced the same as the Japanese word for "easy," in anime it's more likely to refer to the character for "splendid, exceptional." 

****

Yasashii seikaku - good-natured

****

Yasashii hito - a great guy 

****

Yatta - Hooray!, Great!, Success, We did it!! Used to proclaim victory or good fortune. Probably originated as the past tense of yaru, but has long since taken on an independent meaning. 

****

Yoshi - used when readying oneself to take an important action. Possible translations include "Here I come!," "All right (,then)!" Spoken variants are yosshi and yo-oshi!

****

Yume - dream.

****

Yurusu - to forgive, pardon. Forms of this verb commonly found in anime are O-yurushi kudasai or Yurushite kudasai, meaning "Forgive me!" Even more common is yurusanai/yurusenai. This phrase can be literally translated as "I won't/can't forgive you!," but an idiomatic translation generally requires that attention be paid to the specific circumstances in which the exclamation is shouted or growled. "I will grant no quarter!" might work in some historical periods, but "You're finished!" would work better in most contemporary settings. Other possibilities which work in certain circumstances are "Your day is done!," "It's curtains for you!," "You're through!"...you get the idea.

****

Youki - Demon energy

****

Youkai - Demon 

****

Yurushite kudasai - Forgive me 

****

Yowai - Youkai Lord

****

Yui-no - Traditional pre-wedding gift giving between the bride-to-be and the groom-to-be. 

****

Yukata - A thin kimono; can be called a bathrobe 

****

Yoshi/Yosh - Okay!, All right!

****

Yasu-yasu - Very peaceful...

****

Yamete - Stop it!

****

Yosh, ganbare nakutcha! - All right, let's start!

****

Yoiwa ii desuka? - Are you ready?

__________________________________________________________

**

Addressing Someone

**

-chan - Used between friends or with someone younger than you. Generally a very friendly suffix such as "Shippou-chan" as Kagome calls Shippou. Used between boyfriends and girlfriends. 

****

-kun - Generally used for males, but can be used for females too. Someone who's close to you as a friend. Kagome calls Kouga "Kouga-kun" to show how she's friendly with him. 

****

-san - Polite and formal. Used for someone at the same position as you or higher. You would use this with strangers if you didn't know them well. It basically means "Ms, Miss, Mr., or Mrs." Miroku calls Kagome "Kagome-san" out of respect. 

****

-dono - Not frequently used in this anime, but in others, like Rurouni Kenshin. Indicates respect and is very polite. 

****

-sama - Very high respect. Used when speaking about gods or someone like an emperor or king. In this case, Kikyou is called "Kikyou-sama" by the villagers that she lived with. 

****

-sensei - Originally means "born earlier than me". Usually used towards your master, teacher, or someone wise in the literature and art. You would call your school teacher by this suffix. 

****

Onee-chan/ san/ sama - what you would call your sister. Souta calls Kagome "Kagome onee-chan". Kaede calls Kikyou "Kikyou onee-sama". 

****

onii-chan/ san/ sama - what you would call your brother. Souta calls Inuyasha Inu-no-oniichan or the "Dog-eared brother". 

****

jii-chan/san/sama - grandfather. Kagome calls her grandfather "Jii-chan"


	3. Prologue

**

Prologue

  
**

Inuyahsa kept running from the police. He did commit the crime he did, but hell, they weren't gonna put him in jail, he was only ten. They could send him to juvi though... Like that was suppose to be any better? Who cares, it was only shoplifting... Then beating up the guard who tried to bust him.

"Stop there," the sheriff exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," Inuyasha yelled back.

Inuyasha came to a dead end as the cops surrounded him. 

--------------------

That was the past--two years ago to be precise--and Inuyasha was now out of Juvinile Hall. He was sent to an adoption center since his mother and father were dead and before, he was living with his uncle... Who was fairly stoned a lot.

What Inuyasha did made him not really about to be adopted because a lot of parents do not want a child who causes a lot of the type of chaos Inuyasha does. He wasn't really an angel, and I guess he has his excuses.

The fact is, Inuyasha wasn't really treated the way he should've been when he was younger. Law breaking kind of thing. His father was, well, a drug dealer and his mother was a huge acholic. His father wasn't a great person, he would do the most terrible things that you could do to a child. Inuyasha's father **made **Inuyasha smoke weed and drugs, while his mother was sexually abusing him. Inuyasha always hid his past with drugs and achohal. Even if he told anyone, it wouldn't really help, he knew that all he would do was pity him and say, "Oh, I'm sorry" and other things like that.

There was one family who wanted a challenge, raising such a daughter like Kikyou, they thought they could make a bad boy into someone really sweet. They would adopt him, take care of him, teach him manners, and disapline him a little with restrictions and rules, then they could make him into a gentlemen. Obviously, they _do not _know Inuyasha. 

--------------------

"Come on, Kaede," Kikyou sighed. "We've gotta go meet our new 'brother.'"

"Hai," Kaede exclaimed, following her sister. She loved her sister, she was so cool and so pretty. "Why do we have a brother now?"

"Because Okaa-san and Father said so."

"Oh."

"I'm sure he's really nice." Kikyou smiled and looked into the room, there was their new brother, Inuyasha.

"Childern, this is Inuyasha," Kikyou's mother said. "Inuyasha, this is Kikyou and Kaede."

"Yo." Inuyasha leaned againist the wall.

Kikyou stared at this boy, there was some quality about him that made him, well, cute. But he was disgusting and arrogant, along with immature.

"Are you sure you should adopt _him_?" Kikyou pointed at Inuyasha.

"I'm positive," Kikyou's mother smiled brightly.

"But he seems like he'll be more of a problem then the last one."

"Well, all we have to do is put down some restrictions and rules!"

"You tried that last time and he ended up back in juvi."

"Young lady, I will not tolerate such disrespect towards your new brother. Now, be polite and nice like I raised you to be!"

"Yes, Okaa-san..."

Kikyou took Inuyasha's hand and shook it, "I'm Kikyou and this is Kaede. It's very nice to meet you. I'm supposing we will be sharing a house together now, so I guess we should start off better."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, taking his hand away. Even though it felt nice to feel the touch of Kikyou, he couldn't give into whatever feelings he felt, if he did, he would crash and burn.


	4. Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**

Chapter 1  


Under the Cherry Blossom Tree  
**

It had been a long time since Kikyou died and Inuyasha was seventeen now. He was preparing for college and everything. High school was a blast, but he didn't do as much drugs and achohal as he use to. Kikyou's parents had changed him, but since Kikyou died, he couldn't stand to be in the house. There were too many memories that he shared with Kikyou.

So, once Kikyou had died, he moved in with his brother, Sessohumaru. Sessohumaru was Inuyasha's half brother, actually. They had the same father, but very different mothers. All they really shared was their amber-colored eyes, those very hypnotizing amber eyes that would have a girl ready to collaspe just by one gaze. 

--------------------

Inuyasha was walking home from school one day, when he bumped into a girl. "Sorry," he grumbled and walked on.

"That's very rude, you know," she shouted from behind him.

"Keh, why would you care?!"

"Because you bumped into me and you don't even help me up!"

"Listen--" Inuyasha turned around and he gaped. "Ki-Kikyou..."

"No, it's Higurashi Kagome. Who's Kikyou?"

"No one!" He growled.

"Wait!" Kagome caught up with him. "What's your name?"

"That's none of your concern."

"When someone runs into me, doesn't help me up, calls me by some other name and then snaps at me, then I have some right to know who the hell he is!"

"Go run home to Mommy before she begins to worry!"

"Actually, I was just home and I was leaving to go this direction until you ran into me!"

"Hmph, then just run ahead or something, I'd rather shot myself then talk to an annoying little bitch like you."

"Excuse me?! But you don't even know me!"

"Sure I do, you're a freshman that goes to my school, but I chose to ignore you because of your little friend that has a crush on my friend."

"You're talking about Sango?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Just because you know I'm a freshman and that my friend is Sango who happens to have a crush on your friend, that doesn't mean you know me."

"Sure it does, you're an annoying freshman just like the rest of them who has no idea what the real world is like and think they're so cool when they get invited to a party by someone in an upper class."

"Well, that's not me."

"Like hell it is."

"Well, then I know who you are."

"Ohh, do you now?" Inuyasha stopped and looked at the girl. She looked so much like Kikyou, but there was this lively spark in her. He ignored it and chose to hear what the girl had to say about her.

"Yup! You're a stuck up junior who thinks he's higher than everyone else even though everyone hates him because he's a hanyou. You don't really fit in anywhere and neither do I, so we're alike in that way."

"Keh, how do **you **not fit in?!"

"Well, I'm attracted to youkai's and hanyou's. I'm not really much for falling for humans."

"Whoop-dee damn do."

"I'm discriminated againist because of **that**."

"Who gives a shit? What about that stupid boyfriend of yours?"

"We just broke up, baka."

"Oh, tear, tear. Why was that?! Because you prefer youkais and hanyous over humans?!"

"Ano, yeah... All because of that."

"Wow, I'm right. So, if you don't fucking mind, I need to get home."

"Bye..."

"Hope to never see you again..."

"Wait!" Kagome touched the hanyou's hand. "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha, now fuck off!"

"Sorry..."

Kagome turned into the park and went under the cherry blossom tree which was surrounded by the lavender garden. She loved the smell and always went there to think. Now, is when she needed that smell most to soothe her.

She caught a cherry blossom in her hand and held it close to her, "Why did he have to leave me? Just because I like hanyous and youkai? Of course that's it..." Her tears fell down from her eyes, to her cheek, and on to the cherry blossom. "And that man was so rude. Inuyasha, was it? Yeah, that was it..." 

--------------------

Meanwhile, Inuyasha went to his house, dropped off his backpack and left for the park. He wandered through the tall lavender garden. It was taller than him, so he could walk around without being bothered by some youkai laughing at him because he was a hanyou walking in a lavender garden. His ear twitched as he heard a girl speak.

"Yeah, that was it..." he heard the female voice say. "But still, just because I'm a human who likes hanyous and youkais, that doesn't mean he can just push me around like that. Inuyasha... Dog demon? Well, he sure has dog characteristics... The ears."

Inuyasha looked in a small pond next to him and saw his ears. He whispered quietly, "They aren't that bad."

"They're kind of cute on him..." Inuyasha snorted at her comment and she continued. "He doesn't like me... I'm an annoying, lonely, pathetic, freak-of-nature human, right?" He heard the girl sniffle and begin to cry.

Inuyasha gulped, he had made that Higurashi girl cry. He knew he was suppose to be proud of this, but he couldn't stand when someone was crying. Especially if it was him that made them cry.

He ignored this quickly and walked back home to Sessohumaru and his "kid," Rin. "Come on Rin," Sessohumaru said. "We have to get you to your flute lesssons."

"Hai," Rin jumped up from the couch and went to the door. "Hello, Inuyasha-sama!"

"Yo," Inuyasha replied, completely emotionless as Rin ran out the door.

"Better not tear the place down when I'm gone," Sessohumaru threatened.

"I'll make sure it stays spick-n-span," Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

Sessohumaru shut the door behind him. Inuyasha plopped down on the couch and all he could think about was Kagome... Her sparkling blue-gray eyes and her flowing black hair. She was perfect in everyway... She was like a copy of Kikyou, but there was something different about her, something that he couldn't figure out. 

--------------------

Kagome wiped her tears away and got up to go to see Sango. What she told Inuyasha was a lie, she didn't go home and dropped off her stuff. She went to see what it was like with her gone, they acted like she had never left. It hurt her inside, but she just left and that's when she bumped into Inuyasha.

She approached her home (which was shared with Sango) and opened the door to see Sango cleaning.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said without taking one glance up. Sango was a junior and was like an older sister to Kagome. She owned a large bone boomerang which she kept up as display.

"Hey," Kagome groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Hojo broke up with me..."

"No!"

"Yes... Just because the way I feel about hanyous and youkai."

"That's cruel!"

"I know, then after I checked on my family, I bumped into this guy named Inuyasha, you know, Miroku's friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was so rude. After I talked to him, I left to the park."

"Ooh." Sango sat down on the couch next to her.

"You're always up to date on gossip, Sango... Right?"

"Of course."

"Do you know who Kikyou is?"

"Kikyou?!"

"Yeah, when Inuyasha finally looked at me, he's like 'Ki-Kikyou.' So, I was wondering if you might know who she was."

"Ano, I can see why he might mistake you for Kikyou..."

"Who is she?"

"She's a girl who Inuyasha, Miroku, and I went to school with. She was only fifteen when she died..."

"Oh my."

"Yeah, you can see why Inuyasha is really mean now."

"Nani?"

"Inuyasha was adopted by Kikyou's family when he was 12 after getting out of juvi. He was really arrogant and rude, but then Kikyou kind of... Changed him, he became nicer and really sweet. Through out the years, Kikyou and Inuyasha fell for each other, you know. They were very, very close. One day, Kikyou just... Died. Just like that. Inuyasha was torn up inside and he became colder and colder by the day, until all he had left was Miroku." Sango went to the bookshelf and pulled out her yearbook from her freshman year and she pulled out a picture of a recent picture. "See, this is Kikyou her freshman year and this is you." Kagome compared the two pictures and nodded as Sango went on. "You can see why he made a mistake like that, you two look so much a like. It's like you two were sisters."

"But, I don't even know who Kikyou was," Kagome sighed.

"Still, when Inuyasha looked at you, he saw Kikyou."

Kagome frowned, _He'll probaly only ever see me as Kikyou... _ Kagome sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going," Sango looked up at her.

"I'm just going to my room..."

"OK, if you need anything, you know how to find me. Across the hall."

"Hai..."

Kagome walked to her room, ready to cry over Inuyasha. But why? Why would she cry about that? She should be crying about Hojo, but I guess she liked Inuyasha and was hoping that Kikyou was just some cousin or something. 

--------------------

Inuyasha got bored of sitting around, watching TV, and thinking about his dead love. He got up and left for Miroku's.

Inuyasha walked up to his floor and heard a smack. A blonde girl stormed past Inuyasha with her nose in the air. He walked up the stairs and saw Miroku rubbing a red hand print, "You can never hold yourself back, can you?"

"Never," Miroku replied. "What's up?"

Inuyasha walked into Miroku's apartment. Miroku's parents were on a business trip like always, so Miroku had the place to himself.

Inuyasha plopped down on the couch and opened up a cold beer can on the side table, "I saw a girl that looked just like Kikyou today."

"Really," Miroku sat down next to him, curiousity flooding through his head.

"Yeah. She looked just like her... The same hair, the body, but there was something different about her."

"I don't know what to tell you, Inuyasha. The only thing I can say is do not get drunk, all right? Do not get drunk, that's the last thing I need is driving you home and having to clean up after you."

"Keh, trust me, I won't. I'm never gonna be like my mother or my father. I never ever want to turn out like them."

"I know, I know..."

Miroku turned on the TV and began to watch some show. Inuyasha leaned slouched down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. How could it be that he found a girl that looked just like Kikyou? Was it destiny...? _Nah, that destiny stuff is bullshit._

--------------------

On Saturday, all Kagome did was sit under the cherry blossom tree and think about Inuyasha. It was the only thing that could or would go through her head since she met him yesterday. She had so many questions. What was he like? Where was he born? Who was his mother and father? What was it about her that reminded him of Kikyou? Was all he saw in her was Kikyou? Did he even give a shit that she **wasn't **Kikyou? So many questions were remained unanswered.

Inuyasha went for a walk through the lavender garden to relax and get his thoughts in order. This Kagome girl, she seemed really strange to him. There was something about her that made his heart skip a beat sometimes when he thought about her. I guess he would never really know though. When he approached the cherry blossom tree, there he saw Kagome... Crying?

"What's up with you," Inuyasha said.

"Why do you care," Kagome sniffled.

"Because there's a girl crying under a cherry blossom tree on a bright sunny day."

"You really wanna know?"

"Why the fuck not?" Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. "I've got nothing else to do anyway."

"Well... It's just the fact that Hojo dumped me because of my taste in men, you know. Hanyous and youkais. It makes me feel really lonely and you know, with only Sango to turn to, I've got nothing much in life..."

"Don't you have that family?"

"No... My family disowned me when they found out that I adored hanyous and youkais. They just thought it wasn't the right thing, you know? I was stupid to tell them, I should've just kept it to myself. If it wasn't for Sango, I wouldn't have a home..."

"Keh, never depend on your family, I sure as hell know that."

"How do you know that?"

"That's none of your buisness!"

"I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to be rude." Kagome looked away as a tear fell down her cheek. "Besides, I'm just a copy of Kikyou right?"

"Uh... Well.... N-No, not really."

"Hm?"

"There's something different about you, Kagome. Much more different then Kikyou."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kagome embraced him into a hug feeling warmth and security rush through her. Inuyasha seemed like a great guy after all. Nothing could ruin this moment for Kagome, nothing.

Inuyasha stared down at the girl hugging him. She looked too much like Kikyou to _not _be related to her or something. I guess he could pretend she was Kikyou... That would work nicely, just pretend Kikyou changed her name to Kagome.

Inuyasha felt so brilliant, and at that, he hugged Kagome in return under the cherry blossom tree, around the lavender garden, the sky as blue as it could ever get and the grass greener than it ever will be. The cherry blossom's were the loveliest pink and the lavenders where the perfect shade of purple. It was a romantic moment, but different thoughts going through different heads. One of hope and love and the other, of brilliance and pride.


	5. When I See Those Eyes

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appericated it! I promise that Chapters 4 and 5 will be long and pretty interesting too. One reviewer asked why Kagome's parents disowned her. So, here's your answer: It's because they're more youkai are evil, along with hanyous; they'll only cause more trouble and chaos. It'll be in a future chapter! Anyway, on to the next chapter!   
  
  


**

Chapter Two  


When I See Those Eyes**  


Inuyasha walked Kagome home. The whole time, he was thinking of ways that Kagome looked like Kikyou, but Kagome was thinking why he was so cold, yet, he held her so close and tightly. _You look like Kikyou, duh Kagome. _ She thought to herself, but she was having doubts about that.

When they reached Sango's apartment, Kagome looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say. All she could say was: "Thanks for, um, staying with me."

"Your welcome," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked up into those amber eyes and she fell, but he caught her. "Sorry..."

"It's all right."

Kagome's knees were weak, she didn't know why. "Um, so... Yeah."

Once Inuyasha let her go, she fell again. "I feel like such a dork," Kagome said. "My knees are all weak and I'm falling."

"It's okay, I'll take you upstairs," Inuyasha grinned.

"T-Take me upstairs?"

"Yeah, you know, carrying."

"All right, then..."

Inuyasha picked her up and Kagome swung her arms around his neck as Inuyasha cradled her. Kagome blushed cherry red as he carried her, it felt right to her. Inuyasha kept grinning, he made her go weak in the knees just by her looking in _his _eyes. He shook this thought away as Kagome opened the door with her keys, still in his arms. She opened the door and Inuyasha set her down on the couch.

"So, thanks," Kagome blushed even redder.

"Welcome," Inuyasha replied.

"I'll see you in school?"

"Mm, not soon enough."

"Tomorrow?"

"Still too long."

Kagome looked down and smiled, "T-Tonight?"

"A little too long." Inuyasha grinned widely

"Ano... How about in a hour?"

"Almost close to the perfect time."

"Fourty-five minutes?"

"Almost there..."

"Stop playing with me," Kagome hit Inuyasha in the arm a little and she stood up to his level.

"You gotta keep guessing."

"Half a hour?"

"Nope." Inuyasha was grinning very wide now.

"Fifteen minutes?"

"Five?"

"Five?! I can't clean myself up in **five minutes**!" Inuyasha give her a peck on the lips and Kagome blinked and got out: "I can be ready in five."

"Great," Inuyasha smiled.

"I'll just be... Right out..." Kagome smiled widely and she hit the side table a little. "Ow, so, yeah. Still gonna be out in five!" As Kagome walked off, she hit herself in the head muttering, "Baka, baka, baka, baka, **baka**!"

Inuyasha shook his head at the brilliance rushing through his head. It was perfect. When he looked up and opened his eyes, someone was gazing at him. He jumped back and landed on the couch. It was Sango.

"Jesus, what the fuck, Sango," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What are you planning," Sango eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing!"

"I heard the way you talked about her, what are you planning?"

"I'm not planning shit."

"I've seen this before. Guy bumps into vunerable girl. Girl falls for guy. Guy plays with the girls head. Guy gets some. Girl very happy. Guy dumps girl. Girl becomes very sad and ends up hating your guts."

"Let's try my way of seeing it. Guy bumps into depressed girl. Girl goes to thinking place. Guy finds girl in girl's thinking place. Girl talks to guy. Guy comforts girl--"

"Guy has sex with girl."

"No, after guy comforts girl is guy **goes out **with girl. Girl becomes happy. Guy makes girl happy. Guy falls in love with girl. Girl falls in love with guy. After long time, girl and guy take huge step in relationship. Guy _stays _with girl. Girl and guy very happy."

"Sugoi, I've _never _heard _that _one!"

"Ever thought I might **like Kagome**?"

"I know you Inuyasha. I know about you and Kikyou. You want to date Kagome so you can feel like your with Kikyou again."

"Kikyou is dead, I know that and you do too. I'm over that. I'm dating now, and right now, I want to date Kagome. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, you're lying."

"I am not lying."

"Uh huh, sure. Try anything that'll make her go into a deep depression, and prepare to be beaten with my Hiraikostu." Sango pointed to her bone boomerang hanging up on the wall and Inuyasha eyes widened, but then went back to normal.

"You won't need to take it down once."

"I better be able to believe that."

Kagome came out in a red dress and her hair brushed. She didn't wear any make-up, to her, she looked just fine with her natural look.

"I'm ready," Kagome smiled.

"Let's go then," Inuyasha replied, smiling back.

"Good-bye, Sango!"

"Bye Kagome," Sango waved. "Enjoy yourself!"  


--------------------

  
Kagome walked with Inuyasha and as they walked. "Where do you want to go," Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know...." Kagome replied.

"I have to pick?"

"Hai, I guess..."

"Then I know the perfect place."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to Inuyasha's apartment garage.

"Where are we going," Kagome asked.

"To get a ride," Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha unlocked the door to the garage, turned on the lights. There was a bunch of tools on the wall, a refrigerator, some beer cases and soda cases. In the middle, was a motorcycle.

"That's yours," Kagome asked.

"Yup, I fixed it myself," Inuyasha replied, grabbing two helmets.

"Sugoi..."

"Come on, get on." Inuyasha got on the motorcyle and held out a helmet to Kagome."I-I dont know about that... I mean--"

"Come on, if we walk, we'll be there tomorrow morning. If we leave now, we'll be there by nine."

Kagome looked at her watch, it was 5:30. "Ano, I guess I could ride it with you."

"Get on then."

Kagome got on the motorcyle, putting on her helmet. She hiked up her dress a little, but then said, "I don't think I could ride in my dress. I mean, it might fly up or something."

"Then I'll give you a pair of my jeans." Kagome looked at him confused, but he rolled his eyes and continued. "I'll give you one of Rin's big shirts too. You'll feel better then."

"All right then..."

Kagome got off and followed Inuyasha into his apartment. Kagome looked around at all of the furniture, it was pretty nice. She followed him into his room and sat down on his bed. Inuyasha rumaged through his drawers for a small pair of jeans.

"Here," Inuyasha said, holding out a pair of old, worn out light denim jeans and a belt. "This should do. Let me go into Rin's room, face my worse fears by being surrounded by girliness and get you a shirt."

Kagome giggled, "All right."

Inuyasha left and closed the door behind him. Kagome looked around as she slipped the jeans on. They were a little big, so she used the belt to keep them up (duh). She decided to take off her dress and slip on the red jacket next to the bed.

It was a bad time to chose so, because once she slipped her dress off, Inuyasha walked in. "Here you go, Kago--" Inuyasha stopped in mid-sentence and Kagome hugged herself in an attempt to cover her breasts. "Sorry!" He turned around and grinned widely, first date and he already got to see her with no shirt, but with a bra. _God am I lucky!_

Kagome coughed, "You can turn around now... I have your red jacket thing on." She was still bright red from Inuyasha walking in. Inuyasha turned around as she held the jacket shut.

"I don't think I'll ever wash that jacket again," Inuyasha grinned.

"Quiet." Kagome grabbed the shirt and Inuyasha turned around.

Kagome slipped on the black shirt, it was a perfect fit. Not too tight, not too big, just right. It wasn't until she put the shirt on when she noticed it was a tank top. "You did this on purpose," she said as he turned around.

"No I didn't," he grinned. "It was the only shirt large enough."

"Liar."

"What is it with woman and calling me a liar?"

"Because... You are?"

"Shut up."

"Make me." Inuyasha grinned and Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

Inuyasha pounced on Kagome and she shrieked as he began to tickle her. "No, no, stop," Kagome would shriek.

"You told me to make you," Inuyasha replied, straddling her.

A few minutes later, after tons of laughing and shrieking, Kagome shrieked, "Come on stop! I-I-I can't breathe!"

"Fine." Inuyasha stopped, but still straddled her. It felt right to him, but he kept telling himself it was because Kagome looked so much like Kikyou. Deep down, he knew that was a lie, but he ignored the truth.

"You can get off me," Kagome said, grabbing on to his hips trying to push him off.

"What if I don't want to?" Inuyasha put his hands on hers.

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"If we don't leave now, we'll get there about ten."

"So?"

"Men are impossible."

"That's the way the world works." Inuyasha shruged and moved Kagome's hair to one shoulder. He laid down on her and rested his elbows next to her head. "So, you want me to move?"

"Hai," Kagome replied, her breath was warm and uneasy. Her hands were still on his hips and she noticed her ankles linked around Inuyasha's.

"Sure doesn't seem like it," Inuyasha smirked.

"Ano, I was just-- You see I..."

"You don't know what you're doing?"

"Ano, hai! Hojo and I never did this kind of stuff..."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"How long did you two date?"

"A month and three weeks, not counting the days had dinner before he offically asked me out."

"That's kind of... Interesting... You never kissed when you were dating?"

"No..." Kagome closed her eyes and turned her face away.

Inuyasha found this the perfect opportunity. He turned her face back up towards him, but her eyes were still close and a tear fell down her cheek. Inuyasha began to feel pity and guilt for Kagome. He shook it away and leaned down. His lips touched her and she accepted them. As Inuyasha kissed her, he felt like he finally got what he has wanted all his life.

Kagome's hands went up his back and into his white hair. She rubbed his ears, but she stopped. She was afraid he might yell at her or something.

"It's all right," he whispered, breaking the kiss. "It felt good."

"Really," Kagome opened her eyes and looked into his amber ones.

"Yeah... Really." Inuyasha realized that Kikyou never massaged his ears, she always said it was immature and inappopriate. But Kagome, she wasn't afraid to. It seemed like she found it comforting.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha again and began massaging his ear. Inuyasha growled in the back of his throat. There was a knock at the door, it was Sessohumaru, "Ahem... Rin and I are back. I would suggest taking the fore play somewhere else."

"Shut up, kisama yarou," Inuyasha snapped.

"Ooh, no language like that around Rin."

"She's probaly already learned it from Daddy."

"I'm not her father, baka!"

"You wish you were though."

Kagome cleared her throat, "Ano, we better get going anyway."

As Inuyasha and Kagome were about to walk out of the apartment, Sessohumaru put his arm out in front of them, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Inuyasha groaned, "Kagome this is my baka of a half-brother, Sessohumaru. Sessohumaru, this is Kagome. I met her yesterday."

"Oh, yesterday and you're already taking her to the hill?"

"Shut up, jackass."

"Ah ha, I'm right."

"I'm not that much of a daft prick, unlike yourself."

"Listen, unless you want to lose those ears that you just **love **Kagome to massage."

"Why don't you both stop fighting," Kagome stepped between the two. "You never know what might happen if I get extremely pissed off."

"Oh look, your girlfriend needs to stand up for you, Inu?"

"No, I can stand up for myself," Inuyasha put his fist up.

"Let's just go Inuyasha, please," Kagome began to walk down the steps. "Please?"

"Fine, I don't wanna hang around any longer anyway."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down into the garage and Inuyasha pulled out the motorcycle and Kagome got on.

"What's with you and your brother," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Usually half brother rivalery."

"Oh..."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a helmet and he put on his. Inuyasha started up the motorcycle, and after a few kicks of speed, they drove off, Kagome holding on as tight as she could. 

--------------------

Inuyasha stopped the motorcylce, it was 10:30 and Kagome was resting on his back, sleeping. Inuyasha smiled and turned his head to kiss her on the cheek, "We're here."

Kagome looked around and noticed they were on the cliff above the city, "How'd we get here?"

"There's a trail at the edge of the forest."

"Oh... Why are we here?"

"I wanna show you something."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand once she took her helmet off. He took her to the edge and she stared down in complete amazement, "Wow..."

"And this," Inuyasha pointed up at the sky. "You can't really see the stars in the city. I, uh, come here to think everynow and I probaly will more than often, now that I know the cherry blossom tree is kinda taken."

Kagome looked down and smiled, "You've been so sweet to me, why though?"

"Because I know you need someone now and the last thing I want is a replica of me; cold, heartless, and a major bastard."

"You're not any of those things..."

Inuyasha snorted, "Sure I'm not."

"Not when I see you... Not when I see those eyes. I see so much more," Kagome's eyes began to well up and a tear fell down her cheek. "I see that broken heart... And I see... You can be a nice guy, but to you, it's a weakness."

"That so?"

"Hai, you can learn a lot by someone's eyes." Kagome stumbled a little and Inuyasha caught her. "Damn these weak knees."

"I think I might be the cause of that."

"Well-- Um, maybe. I'm not exactly sure, that could be a, uh, possibility... You're never exactly sure about these things always--"

Inuyasha put a finger on her mouth, "You talk too much."

Kagome bit his finger, "You're nice."

"You're not."

"And what are you gonna do?" Inuyasha grinned and Kagome escaped from his gripped. "Oh, no! No tickling!"

"I wasn't planning on doing **that**!" Inuyasha approached her. "Just planning to do this." He leaned in and kissed her.

Kagome returned the kiss and the couple began to go down the ground. They continued to kiss until they were interrupted.

"Hold it right there," someone said, shining a flashlight at them.

They stopped and the two looked at the cop. "Oh no," Kagome muttered. "I'm dead..."

"Same here," Inuyasha muttered. "But I'll be brutally murdered, chopped up, and thrown in a ditch..."

"What?"

"Nothing... Nothing!"


	6. Yume Kaze

**

Chapter 3  


Yume Kaze  
**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat at the police station with complete silence. Every now and then, they would glance at each other, but then look down. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, "It'll be all right, Kagome... I promise..."

"Are you sure," Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hai, I wouldn't lie to you..."

Kagome smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, and rested on his shoulder.

"Yo, lovers," a rather young cop commented. "You both get a five minute phone call, only one."

Kagome nodded and got up with Inuyasha. The two walked over and Kagome picked up the phone. She put in a few coins and dialed Sango's number. The phone began to ring.

"Hello," Sango, who was extremely tired, answered.

"Sango," Kagome said.

"What are you calling so late for? Did Inuyasha ditch you?! Oh that yarou--"

"No, no, Inuyasha didn't ditch me. He's right here, except, um, right here is the police station..."

"**Nani?!**"

"Um, yeah. Inuyasha took me up to this hill and apparently, it was private property and we got busted so I need bail..."

"How much...?"

"Heh, heh... Um, yeah, it's five hundred yen. We're at the south side police station, nasai!" Kagome hung up the phone quickly and sighed. "Your turn!"

Inuyasha picked up the phone, he searched his pocket for change, but couldn't find any. Instead, he went into the pockets of the jeans that Kagome was wearing, it the back pocket was the change he needed. "Thanks, babe," Inuyasha winked at Kagome as she turned red.

Inuyasha dialed Miroku's number, fortunetly, he answered, "Hey... Total hot sex machine Miroku Hoshi here..."

"Hello, dear," Inuyasha said, faking Miroku's mother's voice.

"Mama?!"

"No, you baka, it's Inuyasha," he replied, returning to his normal voice, but ready to die laughing.

"What are you doing?"

"I need bail."

"Again?"

"Yes, again! If I call Sessohumaru, he'll torture me, chop me up, throw my pieces in a ditch, and leave me for the fishes to eat!"

"Ugh, fine. How much?"

"500 yen, I'm at the south side police station, sai'onara!" Inuyasha hung up the phone and the two walked back to their seats.

After a long silence, Kagome finally peeped up, "What did you mean when you said, 'Yes, again?'"

"Oh, um, well, I'm not that innocent of a child..."

"I'd say," said the cop from the front desk. "Drugs, achohal, parties, trespassing, shoplifting. What a history!"

"Ursai," Inuyasha clenched a fist, avoiding to run up and rip out his heart.

"So... I'm dating an ex-criminal," Kagome said, silently confused.

"Hai... Lovely isn't it? Wouldn't your parents love me?"

"Oh, yeah," Kagome's voice had an extreme amount of sarcasim in it. "You'd be my parents' favorite kid on the planet! They'd wish us good luck in getting married! Hell, they'd let us get married right away, when I'm only fifteen!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "All right, you don't have to go _that _far."

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha, "You're coat is really warm..."

"Hai, it was a gift when I was younger, I guess. You can keep it if you want..."

"Me? Keep this? Oh, no... I-I couldn't! I mean, you said it was a gift and it really is yours, I just wore it because you gave me a tank top. Ano, I wasn't intending on keeping it--" Kagome was interrupted by a brush on her lips.

Inuyasha kissed her to silent her and because he kind of wanted to, "I want you to keep it, consider it as my first gift to you..."

"All right, I'll keep it, just because it smells like you which is really nice," Kagome snuggled in closer, closing the jacket more for warmth. Inuyasha put an arm around her and rested his head on hers. The two fell asleep like that.

In every breath in, Inuyasha took in Kagome's scent, loving it more and more. That's when he realized, his plan was going down hill. He _cared _for Kagome. This isn't what he intended to happen, but all he did was ignore these spurs of realizing and thought of Kikyou. That didn't work really well, since Kagome's scent was surrounding him and it was drowning him in temptation.

Kagome dreamed while laying beside Inuyasha. Whenever she fell asleep, she always felt like she was being flown off with the help of something she called Yume Kaze--dream wind. It made her feel free like she could go anywhere and dream anything, the freedom you don't really feel everyday like when you're in the middle of class. You're trapped in that classroom, but once you begin to doze off, you feel that hint of freedom until the teacher asks you a question, you answer stupidly, and then everyone laughs at you. 

--------------------

Sango and Miroku arrived at the sametime a half hour later. They walked in and saw the two sleeping. They looked at each other and smiled. They went over to the desk and paid a thousand yen for the sleeping couple and sat on each side of them.

Miroku and Sango nodded, they poked them and they woke up, realizing that their friends had caught them sleeping. Kagome looked down and turn red. She put a hand upon the other one that was laying on her shoulder. They both got up and began to straigthen their clothes at their friends grinned.

"Shut up," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome looked down and turned blood red, "Ano, we better get going then!"

"Yeah, don't wanna leave you two together too long," Miroku said, very slyly and grinning like he had a hanger in his mouth. "Who knows what might happen!"

Sango smacked Miroku upside the head, "You etchi! Don't think that! This is their first date, I don't think Kagome would do that on a first date."

"You never know with girls..." Miroku winked at Sango.

Sango rolled her eyes and walked out with Kagome. Sango began the conversation, "What are you wearing?"

"Inuyasha haori..." Kagome replied, clutching to the haori tightly.

"You're not wearing you dress...?"

"Oh, we rode his motorcycle to the hill and I was afraid of my dress flying up. So, he let me wear a pair of his jeans, one of his 'niece's' large shirts, and his haori for warmth."

"That's very... Nice..."

"What's wrong with you, Sango?"

"I'm worried. Inuyasha has a bad history of--"

"Drugs, achohal, parties, trespassing, and shoplifting. The cop said so out loud... But Inuyasha's different now. He's really sweet, I mean, a druggie or an achohalic can't be as sweet as him..."

"Are you feeling all right? You're calling Inuyasha **really **sweet... Do you have a tempature?" Sango felt Kagome's head.

Kagome pushed her hand down, "I'm all right, I just met the nice Inuyasha, not the mean, stubborn, selfish, jealous hanyou you've known for a long time."

"You must be dating some other Inuyasha, because that does not sound like any Inuyasha around here."

"Sango! I'm trying to prove a point here, Inuyasha can be extremely sweet, it's just probaly some past times that make him, well, bitter."

"And he'll probaly moero in jigoku for all the shit he's done."

"Sango...!" Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha came up from behind her and poked her in the stomache on both sides. "Itai! Don't do that!"

"Aw, you know you love it," Inuyasha walked with her and he began to nibble on her neck.

"Maybe that nibbling, yes; the poking part, no!"

Inuyasha grinned at looked up at Sango who was giving him a stern look, he ignored it and went back to nibbling on Kagome's neck, careful not to puncture her skin.

Miroku came up from behind Sango and whispered, "What would you do if I started nibbling on your neck like that?" Miroku grinned and put his arm around her.

"I would have to say I'd break yours," Sango replied, taking his hand off her shoulder. Even though Sango adored Miroku, she couldn't help, but hide her feelings or play hard to get.

Miroku backed off, but he still grinned very slyly, without a care if Sango caught this girn upon his face. Sango decided to bring up a topic both boys were fairly embarassed to talk about, "So, how's the band going?"

"Band," Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You'll regret bringing that up, Sango..." Inuyasha growled.

"Tell me about your 'band,' Inuyasha." Kagome got in the car and Inuyasha went into the back seat with her.

"You explain Miroku, Sango can drive. Maybe that'll keep her mouth shut..."

Inuyasha folded his arms and scowled at Sango. Miroku switched seats with Sango and Miroku turned back to talk to Kagome.

"You see, when Inuyasha and I were freshmans, we were fairlly retarded," Miroku started and Inuyasha growled at him. "We wanted to start a band called 'Zettai Youkai.'" Kagome raised an eyebrow and Miroku continued. "We thought it sounded cool, you know, Zettai Youkai-- Never Demon."

"It sounds all right to me," Kagome said.

"Well, there's still more. Inuyasha's the lead singer--"

"You're a lead singer?!"

"Shut up..." Inuyasha grumbled

"And guitar--"

"Guitar too?!" Kagome exclaimed, staring at her hanyou boyfriend.

"Yamero, it's getting old," Inuyasha said.

"Go on Miroku."

Miroku cleared his throat and continued, "I was bass and we never got a drummer."

"Interesting..."

"So, we were and still are drummer less. Every now and then, we'll pick up our insturments and start playing some of our songs..."

"I wanna hear one!"

"No," Inuyasha said.

"Onegai," Kagome began to whine. "Onegai! For me?"

"We have no drummer, what's the use?!"

Sango cleared her throat, "How thick headed are you men?"

"Thick headed enough to not know what you're talking about," Miroku replied.

"How do you think I can throw my Hiraikostu so well? It takes a lot of cordination with your feet, hands, and strength."

"You're still not making any sense, Sango," Inuyasha groaned.

"I can play the drums, you bakas. I have been able to since I was eleven!"

"How come you never told us," Miroku exclaimed.

"Because Inuyasha was always so damn rude!"

Miroku glared at Inuyasha, "Would you like to play drums for us?"

"Sure, since Kagome wants to hear something **so **badly."

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed. "I have to get a fucking song out now... Or write one or something..."

"Yeah, man," Miroku said. "You gotta get working."

"Ursai."

"No problem!"

Inuyasha sat Kagome in his lap and began to fell Kikyou fading from his head the more Kagome sat on his lap. He knew this wasn't good, but couldn't help to feel that he loved her. That she was the most important thing, that he was the one he must protect. He failed to protect Kikyou, so he would protect Kagome. 

--------------------

Kagome drifted off again with Inuyasha nibbling on her neck in her apartment. She fell into dreamland, being swept off by the Yume Kaze. She dreamed she was by the ocean and Inuyasha was there with her. She was wearing the red haori that Inuyasha gave her and Inuyasha was walking beside her, shirtless. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on rocks by the water and the waves splashed, wetting them both a little bit.

Inuyasha sat there beside her, holding her in his arms. Kagome felt safe and warm in her dream. Suddenly, an arrow came out of no where and struck Kagome. The dream seemed so real to Kagome, that it affected her in the real world. When Kagome fell, she looked up. Inuyasha was holding her, crying out her name and shaking her.

Behind them, was a girl dressed like a miko. She stared at them with no emotion at all. She seemed to look like Kagome, but more mature and much paler. Kagome glared at the girl, pain in her eyes. The girl simplely stood there, putting down her bow and she said, "Inuyasha belongs to me, Kikyou, not to some pathetic copy who hurt him in the first place..."

Kagome had no idea what she was talking about, but all she could do was fall back and die.

Back in reality, Inuyasha woke up when he lost the sound of a heartbeat. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and realized she felt a little cold. He bent his head down to her chest, but couldn't hear her heart. Inuyasha, very panicked, screamed out, "Kagome, wake up! Kagome!"

Sango came running out and saw Inuyasha holding a limp Kagome. She gasped, "What did you do?!"

"Nothing," Inuyasha snapped. "We were sleeping and then I lost a sound of a heartbeat, so I woke up and checked Kagome. Her heart wasn't beating"!

"Damnit! CPR!"

"I'll do it, she might be kind of creeped out if she wakes up with you doing mouth to mouth with her." Sango gave Inuyasha a dirty look, but he continued. "You press down on her chest and I'll breathe."

Sango nodded and came over and began to press down on her chest, hoping that her heart would give in. Inuyasha bent down, plugged her nose, and breathed into her mouth. Sango continued to press down, "Come on, Kagome, wake up, onegai!" Sango stopped for a moment and listened, still no heartbeat. She pressed on, nodding at Inuyasha to continued to breathe.

Inuyasha plugged her nose again and breathed, when he got up again, he cried out, "Kagome! You've got to wake up!" Inuyasha breathed into her mouth again. Still no response from her heart.

Sango, still pressing down on her chest repeatedly, said, "Inuyasha, she's gone."

"No, she's not!"

"Inuyasha--"

"Keep pressing!"

Sango continued and Inuyasha breathed into her mouth again, "Don't die on me damnit! Not again, Kami! You can't take her away from me too."

"Inuyasha, she's gone," Sango kept pressing.

"Keep pressing bitch or else you'll lose your fucking head!" Inuyasha breathed again. He checked her pulse, still no response. "Kagome! **Kagome! _Kagome!_**" 

--------------------

Kagome was looking around the place she was in, it was actually really nice. A man walked up to her and said, "Hello, Kagome..."

Kagome looked up, "D-Daddy?"

"Hai, honey. It's me... It's me..."

"W-What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You're in a place that's between death and life. You have a choice Kagome."

"B-But Daddy, can't you come back with me?!"

"I can't, I'm already six feet under and I've mostly decomposed."

"So! You can get another body, just onegai, you've got to come back! You're the only one who can actually convince Mama that loving hanyous and youkai isn't a bad thing! It's good! It brings to races together! Onegai, Daddy! You've just got to come back with me! I miss Mama and she won't call me daughter anymore because she knows that I get attracted to hanyous and youkai! Hojo broke up with me because of that too! Onegai, Daddy, onegai!"

"I can't, Kagome... I came here to take you to death or return you to life. You have a boy down there who won't give up, even though your friend knows you've passed on... Basically."

"I-If I'm dead... Can I visit Inuyasha?"

"Hai, but he wouldn't be able to know that you were there. You would only see him, but he wouldn't see you, he couldn't hear you either. It's a rule of the deceased... The living can't know we're there. If they do, they'll lose all their beliefs and only believe that there is a world after this one."

"B-But who cares?! If I can see Inuyasha, I want him to be able to see me! I want to be with you, Daddy!"

"Kagome... You have to pick... Be with me in Heaven or stay on earth and be with the hanyou, Inuyasha. He cares very much for you, Kagome..."

"I-I don't know what I want..."

"I don't mean to pressure you, but you've got to hurry. Inuyasha is beginning to lose hope himself. Onegai, Kagome, whatever you chose, you will be happy."

Kagome looked down and bit her lip. She imagined Inuyasha giving her CPR, demanding himself not to give up. Yet, she imagined death with the only man who understood her feelings, her father, the only man who could convince her mother that falling in love with hanyous or youkai wasn't a bad thing. She looked up at her father, "How will I know if you visit me?"

Her father smiled, "I'll leave you a white tulip everytime I come. That way, you'll know that I was there and that I saw you... Growing up."

"Thank you, otou-san..."

"Wo ai ni, Kagome and I always will..."

"Wo ai ni too, otou-san!" Kagome lunged at her father and gave him a hug.

He hugged her back and whispered, "You better take that Yume Kaze back to home before Inuyasha gives up hope." Kagome nodded and left in the other direction, waving goodbye to her father. 

--------------------

Inuyasha breathed again and Sango was worn out from pushing. Sango complained and stopped so Inuyasha could listen for a heartbeat, "Inuyasha, it's been five minutes. She's gone."

"No," Inuyasha said sternly. "She's not dead! She's just not!"

"Inuyasha stopped, you're going to break her ribs!"

Inuyasha breathed into her mouth and pressed on her chest. At that moment, Kagome woke up and looked around, "I-I-Inuyasha...?"

Sango stared in disbelieve as Inuyasha embraced Kagome into an extremely tight hug, "I didn't want to give up... Sango thought you were gone for good! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome cried on his shoulder. She looked over at the side table next to the couch, there was a white tulip sitting on it. She smiled and hugged Inuyasha tighter.

Inuyasha felt warmth in his heart, like it was mending its self or something. He didn't understand this feeling that he's had since he met Kagome until the moment he had almost lost her. She was the love of his life... He believed Kikyou was the one, but that wasn't true. It was Kagome, always Kagome. The bit missing from his heart was Kagome's love. Inuyasha kissed Kagome, knowing that this would last forever.


	7. Utskushii Itai

**

Chapter 4  


Utskushii Itai **

Kagome woke up the next morning, still snuggling close to Inuyasha. She felt save and love in his arms, but she still feared what would happen on monday. Would he ignore her? Act like he hates her? Pretend he doesn't know her? So many possibilities rushed through her head.

Inuyasha woke up to see a worried look on Kagome's face, "What's wrong?"

Kagome turned and looked at him, "What's going to happen tomorrow, you know, at school?"

"Nani?"

"Are you going to pretend you don't know me or something...?"

"Kagome, did I leave you alone at the police station?"

"Ano... Iie..."

"Did I leave you allow under the tree?"

"No..."

"Did I let you die?"

"No."

"Then you know the answer."

"You mean, you're going to actually hangout with me and stuff at school and you won't care what the other guys say?"

"Why would I care? I've got a girl that rules them all, and they've got nothing."

"You mean it?"

"Hai, I wouldn't lie to you..." Inuyasha brushed her hair back and Kagome kissed him. The happy couple was interrupted in the middle of their kiss by Sango's throat clearing.

"Come on," Sango said. "Kagome and I have to do our sunday shopping."

Inuyasha and Kagome got up. Sango and the couple walked down, Inuyasha holding Kagome's hand. Sango felt jealous that Kagome had a guy that she liked. What did Sango have? No one, just Miroku who she was too afraid to tell him her true feelings, _How pathetic am I?_

Kagome kissed him goodbye and went into the car, "Ja ne, Inuyasha."

"Bye, babe," Inuyasha replied, waving goodbye as she left in her car.

When Kagome and Sango turned the corner, Inuyasha missed her. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _Inuyasha began to ponder. _She's Kikyou, keep saying that to yourself. Kikyou, Kagome is shit, this is Kikyou! Kikyou, damn it, it's fucking Kikyou! Then... Why did I save her? _Inuyasha hit himself on the head and muttered, "That's a stupid question to ask yourself... It was because you saw Kikyou dying again. Duh."

Inuyasha hopped onto his motorcycle and drove to Miroku's.   
  


--------------------

  
Kagome strolled along beside Sango, pushing the cart. Sango began to mutter to herself, "Let's see... We need tampons, cereal, bread, and..." Sango raised her voice for Kagome to hear. "And we'll need condoms..."

Kagome hit Sango in the arm, "Shut up, we don't need those."

"That's right, Inuyasha should have some!" Sango pretended to scratch off condoms on her list. "That's taken care of!"

"You're so pathetic..."

"Arigatou, Kagome-chan. So, anyway, we _actually _need tampons, bread, cereal, sobe, and... What was the last thing..." Sango thought deeply.

"You didn't put it on the list?"

"It was last minute, I had just realized it and I couldn't find a pen. Oh yes! Shampoo and conditioner."

"Great."

Sango grabbed the things they needed and the two standed in line, waiting patienly. Kagome realized something, "Hey, Sango. Could we go to the mall?"

"Why," she replied.

"I need to get some shirts and jeans."

"All right, just nothing too much."

"Hai, of course, I'm not that thick headed."

"You certainly seem like it to fall for Inuyasha!"

"Ursai..."   


--------------------

  
Inuyasha reached Miroku's place and he parked his motorcycle in his apartment garage. He went up to Miroku's apartment and noticed his door was silently open, "Miroku?"

Miroku was lying on the floor when he woke up like something had just attacked him, "Oh, hey, buddy."

"What are you doing," Inuyasha questioned, staring at the mess on the floor.

"Ran out of beer, you drank the last can yesterday. I was stuck with root beer."

"Baka..."

"I'm never going to get a child..."

"Ursai about that! Kami, it's getting old! You have a kazaana, big deal? You can bear a child when you actually treat a girl like she's not some damn toy!"

"You're in a bad mood."

"My plan isn't working so great..."

"Plan?"

"I'm dating Kagome, so I can be with Kikyou."

"Naaaaaaaaani?"

"Kagome looks like Kikyou, so I figure, if I go out with Kagome, it'll be like being with Kikyou."

"Are you really that stupid? Kagome will never be Kikyou. Kagome is very different from your dead, miko lover. Kagome is lively, she's nice, she enjoys having fun--"

"She's annoying, retarded, and stupid!"

"Then don't date her, you baka!"

"I can't! If I dump Kagome, it'll be like dumping Kikyou! Last night, Kagome almost died. I felt like I was losing Kikyou again!"

Miroku stood up, totally leveled with Inuyasha now, "You baka! You yarou! Get over the fact that Kikyou is dead, she's gone, no more! She's fucking six feet under! For Budda's sake, can't you see that Kagome is so much better than Kikyou? Kikyou was boring and way too mature for her age! She never had fun or broke out of her hard shell! Kagome, she has fun, she laughs, she smiles, she cares about you for Budda's sake!"

"Ursai..."

"I won't, Inuyasha! You're throwing Kagome away to the fish! I can't just let you do that, damnit! Kagome is fucking good person, you can't just treat her like she's crap!"

"She is crap, that's the problem! She's a fucking replica of the woman I actually love! I'm not just gonna let her go like that!"

"Inuyasha, listen to yourself! You're saying that Kagome is boring, not wild, too mature, doesn't smile, and doesn't have fun! You're still hooked on Kikyou after two damn years, **two years**, Inuyasha. Kikyou's long gone, she's passed on, she's dead, she's deceased, she's six feet under, she's prancing around in Heaven; she's pushing up the daisies, her metabolical processes have ceased, she's wearing a fucking haylo, she's decomposing, her funeral has past--"

"Ursai! I get the fucking picture!"

"Then realize that Kagome is better for you. Now, go home before I punch you..."

"But--"

"Now, yarou!"

Inuyasha took his keys and slammed the door. He muttered curses under his breath as he went and drove off on his motorcycle back to his house.   
  


--------------------

  
Monday came along and Kagome was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top. At Kagome's school, monday was the day when you could wear whatever you wanted, as long as it was appropriate. She slipping on her socks and sneakers, walking out into the kitchen to get some breakfeast. On the back of her door was Inuyasha's red haori. Kagome loved it so much and was glad Inuyasha gave it to her to wear.

Sango walked out, wearing an outfit different from Kagome's. Sango wore a white t-shirt that had very light, pink flowers on her shirt--the flowers almost blended in completely with the white. To go with her shirt, she wore a skirt that came down to her knees. Sango slipped on a pair of sandles that were sitting beside the entrance to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee.

"So, are you satisfied with your clothes," Sango asked, looking at her new outfit.

"Very much, arigatou, Sango," Kagome replied, taking out some cooked oatmeal out of the microwave.

"Good, I'm sure Inuyasha will like the new shirts, especially since most of them are kind of low cut..."

"Ursai... I'm just trying to impress Inuyasha."

"You don't need to impress him, honey. He already was too affectionate the night before," Sango pointed out the hicky on Kagome's neck.

"Leave me alone, I didn't know he was doing that to me while I was sleeping!"

"Mm-hm, sure."

Kagome rolled her eyes and finished up the little oatmeal she had. Kagome went into the bathroom to brush her hair and Sango was nearing the end of her coffee.   
  


--------------------

  
Inuyasha grabbed his backpack and left the house, grabbing an apple. He snarved it down on the way outside and threw it in the garden as "vertilizer." Inuyasha saw Miroku in his car waiting, fixing his dragon tail.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said, geting in the car.

"Yosh," Miroku simply replied, starting the engine.

The two boys drove off to school, both thinking something about one girl. Miroku thought about groping Sango's butt, while Inuyasha thought about what Miroku said about Kagome yesterday, and comparing what he said to Kikyou. 

The two arrived at school five minutes later, parking the car, and getting out to wait for the girls by the entrance to the school grounds. Inuyasha was still comparing, looking a little worried. He discovered what Miroku said was true, but he wasn't going to let that etchi ruin his plan.   
  


--------------------

  
Kagome arrived at school with Sango, wearing Inuyasha's red haori. Kagome enjoyed the haori too much to even take it off. When Sango and Kagome had reached the school ground entrance, Inuyasha and Miroku were standing there.

"Hey, ladies," Miroku said, winking at Sango. "What's up, good looking?"

"I'm fine, ariga--" Sango was interrupted by the feeling of Miroku's hand, rubbing her butt. She smacked him across the face and screamed, "Etchi!"

"I was just making sure your skirt was going to stay up... I was worried."

"You worry too much!"

Miroku grinned at Sango and she turned a little red at this. She hid her redness by looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said, hugging him.

"Konichi'wa, utskushii," Inuyasha replied, hugging Kagome back.

Kagome moved away a little, her arms still around his neck, "I love this haori."

"Good," Inuyasha grinned, giving her a quick kiss. "Because you look great in it."

Kagome smiled and gave him a kiss. They began to deepen it until Miroku cleared his thorat and pointed at the clock above the main doors, "Bell is about to ring."

"Damn you, Hoshi," Inuyasha cursed.

"Come on, let's go," Kagome smiled, walking with Inuyasha. He held her hand as they walked inside, Sango and Miroku following beside them.

People began to whisper and point a little at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha could make some out. Some said, "Is that Kikyou...? No, it isn't..." And others said: "Kagome is going out with _that _hanyou," and "Is she wearing his haori?!" There was one that stuck out most that said, "Kagome is with Inuyasha! I didn't dump her so she could date a hanyou..."

Inuyasha grinned at Hojo's comment and he put his arm around her waist. The bell rang as everyone walked inside. Kagome went to her locker, Inuyasha tagging along.

"You better go, your classroom is on the other side of the school," Kagome said, grabbing her books.

"It wouldn't hurt to be a little late..." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome looked at him and he began to kiss her as Hojo walked by. Hojo grunted with frustration a little and stormed off to his class. Inuyasha grinned widely in his head. He continued to kiss Kagome for a minute when they broke it.

"Ja ne, 'Yasha," Kagome smiled.

"Bye, babe," Inuyasha replied, walking in the other direction.

Kagome walked off to glass, the biggest smile on her face. She entered her history class and sat in her desk, still smiling. Two of her friends, Taimika and Rai, sat in there seats, one in front of her, the other on her right.

"What are you so happy about," Taimika asked.

"Did you get back together with Hojo," Rai asked as wel.

"No, I didn't get back together with Hobo," Kagome replied, still smiling, taking out a notebook and pen.

"Hobo?"

"My nickname for Hojo..."

"Oh," the two girls said in unison when Rai asked, "You found someone else?!"

"Hai," Kagome sighed deeply. "He's sweet, cute, maybe a little stubborn at times, but he's wonderful..."

"Who is he," Taimika perked up.

"Inuyasha..."

"The junior hanyou, Inuyasha," Rai shrieked.

"Hai... That's him all right..."

"Are you sick again," Rai and Taimika asked, observing Kagome.

"Iie... Just... Really, really, really enjoying Inuyasha..."

"You mean you... Him?!"

"Kami, no! I just met him on Friday, for Budda's sake!"

"Yet you're smiling so much," Taimika eyed Kagome.

"It's just, he's so... Ano, I mean, sugoi, he's amazing..." Kagome slumped down into her seat, hugging the haori... Her haori to be pacific.

"Are you mental," Rai exclaimed. "He's so violent! I mean, have you heard the things about him?!"

"You mean the thing with the police record? Achohal, drugs, parties, trepassing, and shoplifting... Mm-hm..."

"Well, I knew nothing about the trepassing and shoplifting, but yeah! You know about this and you're still dating him?!"

"Onegai, a guy as sweet as Inuyasha has been lately could never be an achohalic and a druggie..."

"She's got it bad," Taimika added.

"I've got what?"

"You've got struck by cupid so badly. You can totally tell, you're smiling so much, sighing," Taimika noticed Kagome wasn't paying attention, so she rose her voice, "Day dreaming!"

"Nani?"

Rai shook her head, "Oh yeah, she's got it bad, all right. Have you ever seen her this happy?"

"I'd have to say no," Taimika replied.

"You guys, calm down, I know what I'm doing," Kagome said.

"Hai, whatever..."

"I maybe a little toshiwakai, but I'm not stupid."

"People in love can't see things in front of their eyes sometimes, and you certainly don't realize that Inuyasha is a jealous, selfish, stubborn, violent jerk!"

Rai stared at Kagome for a moment, "Are you wearing his haori?!"

"Hai," Kagome sighed, snuggling into _her _haori.

"She's got it more than bad, she's got it the worse!"

"Will you get off my back, onegai? I'm just trying to enjoy myself. Hojo dumped me because I have feelings for hanyous and youkai more than humans. I just can't go crawling back to him. Besides, we dated for almost two months and he didn't kiss me once. Not even on the cheek! How pathetic is that? Inuyasha kissed me on Saturday, right before we actually went out on our date. And I'll tell you, he is an amazing kisser..."

"Fine, fine," Taimika rolled her eyes. "But if you get into any terrible trouble and Inuyasha breaks your heart and stomps all over the pieces, don't tell us we didn't warn you..."

Kagome sighed and the bell rang. Everyone sat in their seats as class began. Kagome couldn't pay attention, she just could only think about Inuyasha. His ears, his eyes, his lips, his body, everything about him...   
  


--------------------

  
Later on through out the day, Inuyasha went from class to class, waiting for school to end so he could see Kagome again. He remembered that Kagome had wanted to hear his "band" play a song. He couldn't even think of something to write. That's when it clicked. Inuyasha pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. He scribbled out a few parts and replace them with something else.

Inuyasha was glad that it was his grammar class and that he sat in the back corner of the room. Every now and then, Inuyasha would mutter to himself and think. Then he would nod and write on. Inuyasha was guarenteed that this would satisfy Kagome, or should he say Kikyou... He didn't want to think of it as writing for Kikyou, more for writing for Kagome.

Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha's paper and whispered, "Nanimokamo... Everything?"

"Hai," Inuyasha whispered, hiding the paper from Miroku.

"Is the new song for Kagome?"

"Keh, it's for Kikyou."

"Inuyasha, you can hide it, but you can't deny it. That song is for Kagome, I know it and you know it. I saw the way you looked this morning, you know what I said was true. It's going to stay that way too... What I said is the truth, you love Kagome now."

"Ursai, Hoshi before you end up with a black eye..."

Miroku grinned and began to work on his homework. Inuyasha continued to fix the song until it was perfect. The bell rang and Inuyasha gathered up his papers, shoved them in his notebook, folded up the song, and put it in his back pocket. He grabbed his books and left.

One more period left until he would see Kagome again. She would make music to the song and give it to Miroku and Sango. He was going to show her that he did actually like her. _Take that, Sango... **Ha!   
  
**_

--------------------

  
Kagome "went to the bathroom" in the middle of her last class. She was going to leave a message on Miroku's machine to tell Inuyasha that she was thinking of going out tonight to the park.

Kagome took out some change, put them in the phone, and dialed Miroku's number. The phone rang four times, until the message came up. She began to listen, it didn't sound like an answering machine.

"My plan isn't working so great..." Kagome heard Inuyasha say.

"Plan," Miroku replied in the message

"I'm dating Kagome, so I can be with Kikyou."

"Naaaaaaaaani?"

"Kagome looks like Kikyou, so I figure, if I go out with Kagome, it'll be like being with Kikyou."

"Are you really that stupid? Kagome will never be Kikyou. Kagome is very different from your dead, miko lover. Kagome is lively, she's nice, she enjoys having fun--"

"She's annoying, retarded, and stupid!"

"Then don't date her, you baka!"

"I can't! If I dump Kagome, it'll be like dumping Kikyou! Last night, Kagome almost died. I felt like I was losing Kikyou again!"

Kagome gaped, she was speechless. Inuyasha said this all about her. She couldn't believe it... _I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it! I'm so stupid to fall for Inuyasha, especially what I heard about Kikyou from Sango! Baka, baka, baka, baka!_

Kagome hung up the phone and when she turned around, she saw Inuyasha. Kagome felt herself cry, how could he do this to her? Inuyasha looked at her face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You... You," Kagome cried. "You... You fucking cruel, selfish baka! You're such a god damn liar, you fucking yarou!"

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"Listen yourself..." Kagome took the phone off the hook, put in some change, and dialed Miroku's number. The phone rang four times, the message coming up of Miroku's and Inuyasha's conversation. "You see?"

Inuyasha listened, ready to break the phone in his hand, "Kagome, I didn't mean it!"

"Sure as hell sounded like it to me!"

"I didn't want his to happen! I fell in love with you, Kagome!"

"No, you fell in love with a replica of Kikyou, right? I'm just annoying, retarded, and stupid, eh? Am I right?!"

"Iie! You're everything to me!"

"That's fucking bullshit..."

"Kagome, onegai--"

"Inuyasha, go fucking burn in jigoku." Kagome stormed off back to her class, holding back tears. She was so angry at Inuyasha. Through out her final class, Kagome spent it squeezing her pen, almost breaking it. She bit on it to, so she broke a hole in the cap.

When the bell rang, Kagome grabbed her books, and went to her locker. She grabbed her yellow backpack and swung it over her shoulder. Inuyasha came up to her and said, "Kagome, onegai, I even wrote--"

Before Inuyasha could finished, Kagome purposely hit him with her locker door and said, "Oh, this stupid locker door always gets in my way." Kagome slammed it shut, catching a little of Inuyasha's hair. He yelped in pain and Kagome went to open her locker again, "I forgot my math book! How stupid of me!"

"Kagome, will you stop and listen to me," Inuyasha exclaimed, pulling out his hair once she opened the door.

"Let's see, here it is," Kagome grabbed her math book and left.

Inuyasha followed her closely, "Kagome, what about I said about you?! I didn't lie to you!"

Kagome turned around and glared at Inuyasha. The two were outside now. "Inuyasha, you're nothing, but one of those filthy hanyous that only care about themselves and hoping one day that you'll be a full youkai. You're really pathetic."

"Kagome, I--"

"Inuyasha, ursai now!"

Everyone glared at the two and Kagome dragged him to the baseball field. Kagome continued, "You're so fucking selfish you know that?! Treating me like I'm Kikyou?! Kami, even I'm not that thick headed. You act like you actually care about me and I tell you about my parents disowning me! I haven't even told Taimika or Rai that! I thought you actually gave a fuck about me when you kissed me, now I know I was wrong."

"Onegai, Kagome, listen to me."

"I've heard enough from you from Miroku's fucking answering machine... I don't need to hear anymore of it." Kagome began to walk away, but then she took off the haori, "By the way, here's your fucking haori back." She threw it at Inuyasha and he caught it.

"Onegai, onegai, Kagome... Don't do this!"

"You're the one who fucking said that and got caught. Now, go back home to your mommy and daddy! Oops, gomen, they're dead, you can't!" Kagome stormed off, when she was a very far distance from Inuyasha, she muttered, "That was cold, but he deserved it."

Kagome sighed and approached Sango. The two drove off together when Sango finally said, "What happened? Every was muttering about Inuyasha and you fighting and why aren't you wearing the haori?"

"I'll show you when we get home," Kagome said, turning away. She looked out the window, tears falling down her cheeks. _I want Okaa-san... She would know what to do... He calls me utskushii... He calls me fucking beautiful and then he causes me all this god damn itai! God, why'd he have to give me all this fucking pain? Itai... Pain... Utskushii... Beautiful... Kami, I really was blind..._


	8. Nanimokamo

**

Chapter 5  


Nanimokamo **

Inuyasha got in the car with Miroku, but before he could put the key in the ignition, Inuyasha exclaimed, "Damnit, Miroku! You just had to record that fucking part of our conversation, didn't you?!"

"Nani?"

"The part where I told you about my ex-plan!"

"Oh, I didn't know I pressed anything..."

"That's right, because you don't know any fucking shit! Because you pressed those fucking buttons, Kagome knows about my ex-plan and she fucking broke up with me."

"Hey, man, I didn't know!"

"Just shut the fuck up so we can go to your place. My guitar is there... I need to get this song fully complete... I need to give it to Kagome!"

"Nani?"

"Just drive fucking quick and when you get home, you can change your message, just make it damn appropriate. You're mother might actually _call _you and I'm not sure she wants to hear that her son is the greatest horny, humping sex machine..."

"Okaa-sama doesn't even know the number to my apartment..."

"You sure about that," Inuyasha grinned mischevously.

Miroku's eyes widened and turned the car on and practically drove at full speed, "Let's go!"

"That's a good boy."

--------------------

  


Sango was listening to the machine and her eyes were now full of anger, "That... That lying punk! I'm gonna get him with my Hiraikostu! I swear to Budda I will!"

"Exactly, he fucking lied to me when he said he wouldn't... I told him h-how my parents disowned me and, and I thought he actually cared..." Kagome broke down crying as fell to her knees on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"Kagome-chan," Sango said, getting on her knees to comfort her. "Come on, you shouldn't cry over him... He though you were Kikyou. He doesn't deserve tears, right? He just deserves to be wacked!"

"You're right... But I can't help it! He actually made me feel like a person... You know? Ano, I hurt him really bad too, I got him right where it hurt..."

"How could anyone get Inuyasha badly?"

"I told him to go home to his mom and dad... Then I said, 'Oops, gomen, you don't have any parents!' Then I stormed off, stopping to throw his haori at him..."

"Ouch..."

"Hai... I feel really guilty, but I hate his fucking guts, yet I'm so depressed..." Kagome began to cry some more.

Sango hugged her and whispered, "Shh, Kagome, onegai, calm down. I'll go rent some videos, then we'll have lots of ice cream and cookie dough, OK?"

"Mm-kay..."

"I'll be back really quick, OK? Don't do anything you'll regret, onegai."

"Of course... I promise..."

"Great, if anyone calls, it'll probaly be Inuyasha, so, just let the machine get it. If it's me, I'll say so."

Kagome nodded and turned on the TV. Sango left and closed the door behind her.

--------------------

  


Inuyasha waited outside of Sango's apartment building for Sango to come out. Sango walked out and walked to her car. Inuyasha got in with her.

"What do you want," Sango snapped.

"Onegai, Sango," Inuyasha said. "When I said that, I was lying to myself. Kagome won't listen to me, she'll listen to you, tell her, please!"

"No, Inuyasha! You won't believe what you're putting her through. I have to get going, so get out."

"I won't leave, I'm going to explain it all to you."

Sango sighed, "Fine, just don't make me stop in an instant and get in a crash."

"No problem."

Sango began to drive and when she turned the corner, she said, "Well, get started!"

"All right, at first, when I bumped into Kagome, I thought she was Kikyou, duh. Then I came up with a plan that if I dated Kagome, it would be like dating Kikyou!"

"That's a scheme."

"Whatever, so I came up with my scheme and I followed her to the cherry blossom tree in the park where she was crying. She told me that human, Hojo, broke up with her because she's attracted to hanyous and youkai. So, she was all sad and shit. Then she told me her parents disowned her."

Sango and Inuyasha arrived at the store and Sango whined, "Could you **please **get to the point?"

"The point is, I kept lying to myself whenever I started to think I had feelings for Kagome, like I did when I was talking with Miroku. I love her, Sango. That's why I wrote this..." Inuyasha handed Sango a slip of paper from his back pocket.

Sango opened it, carrying a basket and reading it. She read it to the very end, "That's very sweet, Inuyasha, but do you think it'll work?"

"It has to! If it doesn't, I'll have to take her and lock me and her--"

"Her and I!"

Inuyasha growled, "Her and I in a room until she falls for me again."

"That would take a long time, let's hope Plan A works."

"Sango, I need your help though, onegai. I'm begging you, you have to help me get Kagome back. If you don't, I'll morn forever!"

"All right, but I have to hit you with my Hiraikostu first, I warned you before. So, that gives me every right to hit you. Besides, right now, Kagome hates your guts, but she likes you a lot still to make her cry."

"Does she love me...?"

Sango looked at Inuyasha, his eyes were full of pain. He was... Telling the truth? Inuyasha was truely asking if Kagome loved him! She looked down at her feet, "She didn't say if she did." Sango pulled out some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and some strawberry. She shut the door and sighed. "I'll help you... Just, next time, don't go yelling crap over an answering machine, you baka!"

"Of course!" Inuyasha hugged her. "Arigatou gosaimazu, Sango!" He swung her around a little.

Sango gagged, "Inuyasha, in order to help you, I have to be able to breathe and use my muscles."

Inuyasha put her down, "Gomen..."

"Here, go back to Miroku's," Sango said. "I'll call Kagome in sick, along with myself. I'll tell her I'm going to school, but I'll come to your place. Just make sure Miroku calls you two in sick as well. We'll practice at your house since Rin will be at school and Sessohumaru will be at work."

"Sounds great!"

Sango picked up some chocolate chips and strolled over to the video section, "Go home before I change my mind..."

"Hai!" Inuyasha went off, smiling widely. He was going to get Kagome back with Sango's and Miroku's help.

Sango shook her head and picked up a few movies and walked to a line.

--------------------

  


Miroku sat at home, cleaning up all the cans, and he finished his answering machine message. Inuyasha walked in, looking too happy.

"Um," Miroku said, very uncertain of what was going on. "Aren't you suppose to be moping around and now growling at me because I'm talking?"

"Not anymore! We're going to call in sick tomorrow! Sango and Kagome are too! Sango is going to say she's going to school, but come here and work on the song with us! We'll be going to my house from here."

"Who said I was going to help...?"

"You're a reason this all happened, and you're going to fucking help or you'll have a broken neck and you'll join your perverted ancestors in Jigoku!" Inuyasha had him by the collar now.

"All right, all right, I'll help, but only for Kagome-sama's sake."

Inuyasha dropped him and grinned, "I'll be in your room working on the guitar part. I'm gonna spend the night here too, see you in the morning!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know you're going to fall asleep on the couch watching american late night shows of Conan O'Brien and porn."

"Ursai..."

Inuyasha grinned and left to Miroku's room. He tuned his guitar and started to figuring out the tune for Kagome's song... Nanimokamo (Everything).

--------------------

  


The next day, Kagome woke up and Sango was making breakfeast. "Ohayo, Kagome-chan," Sango said, cheerfully. She was using a spatula to scramble the eggs so they turned out like they were suppose to be. Still smiling, she looked up at Kagome.

Kagome groaned, "Ohayo... What are you doing?"

"I think you're not really in a state to go to school, so, I called you in sick and I got up early to make you bacon and eggs. I gotta hurry though, I have to go to school soon."

"Why don't you just stay here with me?"

"I gotta make sure no one spreads some gay rumor about Inuyasha and you. I can't have people talking about my best friend. Besides, I need to meet him early so I can hit him with my Hiraikostu."

"OK, that makes sense!" Kagome smiled at the thought of Sango hitting Inuyasha on top of the head with her bone boomerang. She giggled and got up to help with the eggs.

"Iie, go sit! Osuwari, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome sat back down on the couch and Sango brought her a glass of orange juice, an asprin, and a plate of steaming hot bacon and eggs. "Look delicious," Kagome smiled. "Arigatou."

"No problem," Sango smiled back. She grabbed her Hiraikostu and walked out.

Kagome began to eat her breakfeast and sighed as the warmth overtook her body.

--------------------

  


Sango arrived at Inuyasha's house, holding her Hiraikostu. They buzzed her in and Miroku greeted her, "Ohayo, Sango."

"As to you, Miroku," Sango smiled, gripping her Hiraikostu tightly.

Miroku let her in and he groped her, Sango's eyes widened and she turned around and hit him on top of the head with her Hiraikostu.

"Itai," Miroku muttered.

"You get that for gropping me, etchi," Sango nodded and knocked on Miroku's door. "Come on, you lazy bum, we gotta go."

There was some russling from inside Miroku's room and Inuyasha came out with his guitar and Miroku's base in two cases. Sango glanced at Inuyasha, "Yoiwa ii desuka?"

"Of course, I'm ready, you baka," Inuyasha replied, handing Miroku his bass.

"I've got my drum set in the car."

"Good, let's go."

The band set out to Inuyasha's house.

--------------------

  


When they arrived, Inuyasha looked around and gestured them inside. They set up in the living room and Sango looked at her "music." "Could this _be_ any smaller," Sango raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha."

"Hey, this is a rock song that's suppose to be kinda soft. Miroku doesn't have the much, and if you notice, most of the song is quiet," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, I knew that..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, it had been forever since he sang. Either way, it was for Kagome. "Let's start."

Miroku started playing his bass a little and Inuyasha strummed his guitar. Sango waited her part to come in. Inuyash began to sing, it was a little cracky, but once they got to the first chorus, he got better. By the time they were in the middle, his voice was perfect.

Miroku looked back at Sango and smiled at her. Sango was playing her drums softly and she smiled back at him, turning a little red. She focused on playing instead of Miroku.

--------------------

  


Later that day, Inuyasha nodded, his fingers sore, along with Miroku's. Sango's hands were sweaty from holding the drumsticks for so long. "I think we've practiced enough," Inuyasha grinned.

"I agree," Miroku replied, shaking his hands, his bass hanging down.

"Break!"

Miroku walked into the kitchen, the bass still hanging down. Sango followed him and sighed.

"What's up," Miroku asked.

"Huh," Sango replied. "Nanimo... I'm just worried about Kagome and the results of this. I mean, what if this doesn't work?"

"Then we go to Plan B."

"Miroku, I'm being serious here. Kagome was really torn up about what Inuyasha said before."

"Inuyasha is pretty torn up too, he doesn't show it well though. When she threw his haori at him that he gave to her, he was torn up about that. And when she said that thing about his parents... That was really, really cold..."

"I know, it was. Kagome regrets saying it, though. She really feels bad about saying all those things to Inuyasha. She really does... You should've seen her last night. Her hair all messed up, snarving down the whole carton of ice cream, still crying even when there was a happy part in a movie."

"That sounds awful."

"Hai, it was."

"Inuyasha spent all night in my room working on the song. He wanted it perfect for Kagome, that's why we've been practicing for five hours. Inuyasha wants it all to be perfect and be like in the movies where he gets the girl and then they kiss and make up."

"Life isn't a movie... If that was true I'd--" Sango stopped in mid sentence.

"You'd what?"

"I'd tell the guy I like that I have a crush on him and I have for a long time without fear. Then he'd kiss me and protect me from the world..."

"Who's this guy?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Come on, I won't laugh..."

Miroku set his hand on the counter and felt another hand under his own. He looked down, it was Sango's. They both pulled away, blushing.

"So, um, let's go back in the living room."

"Hai."

When they walked out, Inuyasha was on the phone. They could hear Sango's message going. There was a beep and Inuyasha began to talk, "Kagome, pick up, onegai? I know I hurt you, but you hurt me too. Either way, we're both in misery. Just... Do me a favor. Go out on the balcony in ten minutes, OK? It'll be worth it, I promise... I love you, Kagome. Ja ne..." Inuyasha hung up and looked at the other two, "We're going in."

Sango and Miroku nodded, packing up the stuff as quickly as possible. They all took the stuff out to the car and drove to the apartment building.

--------------------

  


Kagome looked at her watch, five minutes had passed. She didn't know to do this favor for Inuyasha or not... Kagome decided to do this one favor for him before she would kill him. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair. She put on a dark red, spegetti-strapped tank top and a pair of light denim jeans. She looked at her watch again, two minutes left.

Kagome looked around and spotted a new white tulip. She smiled and put it in the pot with the other one. She didn't know what she was doing, but she went and put on some sweet-tasting lip gloss. She checked her watch and she headed towards the window. Kagome took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. She stepped out and saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango with insturments.

Kagome bit her lip, "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"You wanted to hear me sing."

"Ano... Hai..."

"Well, this is for you, Kagome..." Inuyasha began to strum his guitar and Miroku strummed his bass. Inuyasha began to sing, "Find me here, speak to me. I want to feel you. I need to hear you. You are my light that is leading me to the place where I find peace again." Inuyasha's voice was like Jason Wade's (lead singer of Lifehouse) with the smallest touch of Sean Biggerstaff's singing. It was like Kagome imagined.

Inuyasha continued, "You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the life to my soul. You are my purpose, you're everything..." Inuyasha was holding a rose, singing into the microphone and looking into Kagome's eyes. "And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?

Yeah...

"You calm the storms. You give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall. You steal my heart... And you take my breath away. Would take me in... Take me deeper now?" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she slumped into a trance with Inuyasha's voice. "And how can I stand here and now be moved by you? Would you tell me, how it could be any better than this?"

Sango and Miroku really started to kick in now as Inuyasha continued, singing louder. "And how can I stand here and now be moved by you? Would you tell me, how it could be any better than this? Because you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything. You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything. You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything. You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

"And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would would tell me, how could it be any better than this? And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?" Kagome ran from the balcony and ran down the stairs. She ran to Inuyasha as he finished off with: "And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you...?" The song ended as Kagome jumped into Inuyasha arms.

"I love you Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "You're everything... Everything..."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome cried, tears falling on Inuyasha's shirt. "I never meant to hurt you like that with the comment about your parents! I'm sorry... I really am. I love you!" Kagome had just realized what she said. A short amount of time and she _loved _Inuyasha? _Is it possible...? Hai, I guess it is..._

"I love you, too, Kagome. You're all I want, you're all I need."

Kagome began to sing a little, "You're everything... Everything..."

"I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms..." Inuyasha whispered.

"You need to stop reciting song lines, it's getting sad," Kagome joked.

Inuyasha held out the rose. It was a beautiful rose, it seemed very pure and it was the same color red as Kagome would turn when she took the rose. Inuyasha bowed. "Here's a rose for thy lady."

"Thank you, good sir." Kagome curtsied and brought Inuyasha back up.

Sango and Miroku sighed, smiling at each other, standing side by side. That's when they noticed they were holding hands. The both pulled their arms away and Sango blushed as red as Kagome's rose.

Kagome looked into those amber eyes and Inuyasha gazed back in Kagome's slate-blue eyes. Kagome's eyes were full of tears of happiness, while Inuyasha's were full of completion and regret for hurting Kagome. Inuyasha leaned down, closed his eyes, and kissed Kagome, tasting her lip gloss. It was sweet and not horrible tasting like most girls' lip glosses.

Kagome kissed him back, taking his scent in. Inuyasha, still kissing Kagome, grabbed the haori from behind his back and place it on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome tugged the haori to make sure it stayed on her shoulders. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, but Sango was still frightened.

Miroku whispered in Sango's ear, "Am I that guy...?"

"Nani," Sango whispered back, still looking at the happy couple--who were still kissing, might I add.

"The boy you were afraid to tell him your feelings, is that me?"

"Ano, I mean, I'm not exactly sure still. I don't quite know if I really do like you or n--" Something silenced Sango. She opened her eyes, it was Miroku, his lips upon hers. She grabbed her Hiraikostu and hit him with it. She pushed her lips away and yelled, "Etchi!"

Miroku rubbed his head and muttered, "She'll never admitt it... Damn it!"

****

Disclaimer: The song, "Everything" was written and originally performed by Lifehouse on their album: No Named Face. Avaliable in stores. They have a new album out with the hit song "Spin;" the album's called: "Stanley Climbfall."


	9. Bouquets and Chocolates

**

Chapter 6  


Bouquets and Chocolate **

Later on, around the time when school was over, Kagome and Inuyasha left for his place. Inuyasha opened the door with his arm around Kagome's waist. Rin came running up and exclaimed, "Who's this...?"

"Rin, this is Kagome," Inuyasha replied. "Kagome, this is Rin."

Kagome moved down to Rin's level, "Hey there."

"Konichi'wa," Rin said, looking down very shyly.

"How are you?"

"Fine..."

"You have such beautiful hair," Kagome brushed some out of her face.

Rin looked up and her face lit up, "Really?!"

"Hai, it's so shiney and silky."

"You're hair looks pretty too! I want hair like yours!"

"Well, my hair isn't really that great..."

"It is!" Rin looked up at Inuyasha. "You picked the right girl! Are you gonna marry her?! Are you going to have a kid too?! At your wedding, could I be the flower girl! I want my hair just like Kagome's--"

"Rin," Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth. "Shut up. We just met." Inuyasha dropped his hand.

"Then how come she has a hickey," Rin pointed to the hickey on Kagome's neck.

Kagome slapped a hand to her neck, "I fell."

"On Inuyasha's lips?"

"You know a lot for someone your age."

"I read a lot of what Inuyasha writes in his journal!"

"Hey," Inuyasha pointed at her. "I told you to stay out of my room, brat."

"B-But..." Rin's lip trembled, "I-I thought you didn't mind!"

"Don't fake cry, Kami..."

"I am _not _faking!" Tears fell down from Rin's eyes.

"Yo, you want me to get kicked out?! If Sessohumaru finds out, he'll boot me out!"

Rin stopped and wiped the tears away, "**Don't go!**" Rin flung her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"Keh, I'm being attacked by a munchkin."

"You're not being very nice..."

"I'm a little tired and Kagome is as well."

"Oh yeah, I remember! You stayed up all night at Miroku's!"

"How the hell do you know that?"

Rin let go of Inuyasha, looked up, and shruged, "I have my connections."

Kagome giggled a little and picked up the child, "Why don't we go in your room quick while Inuyasha calms down, OK?"

Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck, "You would do my hair?!"

"Hai," Kagome smiled and walked up spinning staircase.

"You would make me look pretty with make-up?!"

"Make up? How old are you...?"

"Eight!"

Kagome smiled and replied, "You're a little young to be wearing make-up, sweetie. We'll skip the make-up and you can do my hair."

"Really?!"

"Hai, of course."

Rin smiled as the two reached the top of the stairs. Inuyasha sighed and he walked into the kitchen. The back door opened and Sessohumaru came in, "Where the hell have you been lately?"

"Miroku's," Inuyasha snapped. "Why do you give a fuck anyway?"

"Watch your language, Rin is here. I don't care, Rin was worried, that was all."

"Rin is in her room with Kagome."

"What is _she _doing here?"

"Rin kind of lives her, she considers you her surrogated father. It's something eight-year-olds tend to think when they're brought back to life after their family had just been killed."

"I mean, your human girlfriend, stupid bastard."

"I wanted to spend sometime with her here, Kami... And no, you etchi, I was not thinking of pulling out any condoms!"

"Like I would even think that..."

"You never know, you do wear make-up."

"Ursai, you fucking hanyou."

"Watch your mouth, Rin might come down to get a drink when you say something like that!"

"Listen, I need to go out on a buisness trip, I'm taking Rin with me. If the place is a mess, I'll kill you myself."

"Whatever, just give Rin and Kagome a few minutes to do each other's hair."

"Nani...?"

"Oh, Rin and Kagome are doing each others hair because Kagome decided to be nice. You know, completely opposite of how you act."

"Fine, I'll be in the living room and don't bring your crap in there."

"What? Afraid I might spill it on you and smear your make-up, half-sister of mine?"

Sessohumaru stormed off into the living room and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He took a drink of his juice and went upstairs to spy on Kagome and Rin. He crept up the stairs without one creak. He approached the door and looked in silently.

"Do you really, really, **really, _really _**like Inuyasha," Rin asked.

"We've been over this for a minute now," Kagome sighed. "I really do like Inuyasha a lot."

"Do you love him?"

"Hai... At least, that's what my heart is telling me. Even though we just kind of met, it's like I've never been away from him."

"Inuyasha is really cool, but he can be really mean sometimes. Especially to Shippou..."

"Who's Shippou?"

"Shippou is my friend from school. He's a kitsune! His mommy and daddy died, so he lives in an or-pha-nige."

"That's so sad..."

"Hai, I invite him over a lot, so he doesn't have to spend all his time in that dark and lonely orpha-nige!"

"That's very kind of you. Oi, do you know a Higurashi Souta?"

"Hai! He's nice, but there's something wrong with him. He seems really sad a lot. His mommy said that their father had just passed away, but I don't really believe that."

"Why not?"

"Because everytime anyone mentions anything about a sister, he looks like he's about to cry. He doesn't play a lot during lunch. He's always kind of mopping around. Sometimes, he'll just sit and look out at the parking lot like he's waiting for someone. I ask him if he wants to play a lot, but he always says no. He won't tell anyone why he's sad, not even Meiya-sensei!"

"Would you tell him that I said hi tomorrow?"

"Hai! I'd be glad... But why?"

"Oh, just to let him know that I care about him."

"But you don't even know him!"

"True, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him. You don't always need to know a person in order to worry about them, trust me, I know." Kagome looked out the corner of her eye and smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled back and went back downstairs.

------------------------------

Sessohumaru was still sulking in the living room after a whole hour. Apparently, Kagome and Rin were having a good time. After that whole hour had passed, the happy friends walked down, their skin covered in powder and some spots on their clothes, but apparently, the haori was clean as it was when she had arrived.

"Rin," Sessohumaru said, standing up. "I have to go on a buisness trip; you're coming with me."

"B-But, I wanna stay here with Kagome-san," Rin exclaimed.

"Inuyasha might want to spend some private time with her." Inuyasha threw a death threatening glare at Sessohumaru before he continued, "Besides, I'm sure Kagome has no time to watch over you--"

"Sure, I do," Kagome smiled. "I'd love to watch over Rin and make sure Inuyasha doesn't destroy the house. I'm a very good at cleaning and I'm a fabulous cheif as well. I'm excellent with kids, as you can tell." Kagome looked down at Rin as the small child took Kagome's hand.

"Please, Sessohumaru-sama," Rin asked, hugging Kagome's arm, her bottom lip quivering as well. "I don't like to fly and I don't wanna go to a place where I don't know anyone... I wanna stay in Japan!"

"All right, fine," Sessohumaru growled. "But you must be here 24-7!"

"Yes, sir," Kagome nodded. "I'll make sure someone brings my assignments from school."

"I want you always here in case Rin needs you. She's been through a lot and she doesn't need someone ditching on her."

"I would never ditch Rin, Sessohumaru-san. She's a very sweet, young girl who has much kindness in her heart. I could never hurt Rin."

"It better stay like that or I'll make sure you won't wake up the next morning..."

"Sessohumaru-sama," Rin cried. "Don't say that to Kagome-san! She's really, really nice! I like her a lot! She likes Inuyasha a lot too! It'll be great!"

Sessohumaru sighed, "Behave yourself, Rin, onegai."

"I will!"

"Ja ne, Rin."

"I'll miss you, Sessohumaru-sama," Rin hugged him and he petted her head a little. "Good-bye."

Sessohumaru waved good-bye to Rin and gave the lovers a threatening glare before he shut the door.

"We're going to have sooo much fun," Rin exclaimed.

Kagome looked at a calendar on the wall, "You need to get to your flute lessons. Inuyasha will give you ride, right?"

Inuyasha sighed and groaned, "Whatever..."

"I'll be back," Rin exclaimed, running up the stairs.

"Yo, don't run, you'll slip."

Rin slowed down to a walk and muttered, "Arigatou..."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "What'd you do that for?"

"Do what," Kagome asked, walking towards the near by bathroom to wash the powder off her skin. That's when she finally realized that Rin had put her hair in **neat**,low pigtails. She smiled at the nicely done pigtails and brushed her hair a little.

"Why'd you fucking take a babysitting job?"

"Well... I have to be here **24-7 **don't I?" Kagome dried herself of the water and grabbed his shirt a little, leaning in.

"Oh, um, heh, well..." Inuyasha was a little nervous as Kagome ran her foot up and down his shin. "Good choice. You've chosen curtain number three. What do we have for her, Johnny?"

Kagome giggled and Rin came down the stairs. She tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve, "Let's go!"

"All right," Inuyasha groaned at Rin's timing. "Let's go..."

"Bye, Rin," Kagome smiled, waving good-bye.

"Bye, Kagome-san!" Rin walked out the door and Inuyasha winked at Kagome as he left out the door.

Kagome sighed in relief, she was going to have _fun _babysitting.

------------------------------

A while later, Inuyasha came home without Rin. Kagome put down the magazine she was reading and looked, "What'd you do with Rin, Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha smirked deviously, "Rin's friend was near by and they went to go play. Rin's going to spend the night..."

Kagome giggled, "What about her stuff?"

"Her friend offered to give her something to wear tomorrow for school..."

"You let her sleep over on a school night?! How irresponsible are you?!"

"Kagome, these are eight year olds, not fifteen year olds. They'll be asleep by bed time."

"Still, that was pretty irresponsible," Kagome said.

"Oh, but don't I get a kiss for taking Rin to her flute lesson?" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, moving their hips a little.

Just when Kagome was about to kiss Inuyasha, the phone rang. Inuyasha growled in frustration and answered the phone, "Hello?!"

"Whoa, calm down, man," the voice said on the other end. "It's just Miroku."

"What do you want?"

"I need you advice..."

"Ugh, why are you coming to me for some fucking advice?"

"Here, give me the phone," Kagome said, gesturing her hand. Inuyasha handed the phone over and he moved her hair to one shoulder. "Hello," Kagome answered.

"Kagome?"

"Hai, what advice? Is it about Sango?"

"Yeah."

"You want to know how to get her?"

"Hai."

"Well, first of all, you've got to stop gropping her all the time, along with any other girls; don't ask girl to bear your child either, that'll make it worse. Ow," Inuyasha's fang punctured her skin. "That hurt, 'Yasha."

"Sorry, babe," Inuyasha replied, licking the wound, then continuing to nibble on.

"Hello, Miroku with a problem here," Miroku exclaimed.

"Gomen, Miroku," Kagome replied, tilting her head a little. "Anyway, and one thing that might help, Sango loves white daisies and lavender flowers. Her favorite kind of chocolates are peanuts covered in peanut butter with a coated of dark chocolate."

"Peanut in peanut butter covered with dark chocolate... Got it!"

"A very important note, never try to pressure her into drinking an kind of achohalic drink, she'll get extremely pissed at you and storm out. Oh yes, and never give her those tiny flowers that you'll find in grass and stuff."

"Why?"

"Because it reminds her of her father and brother. It'll bring back horrible memories and she'll just start crying and crying and it'll take a really long time to get her back to normal again."

"Thanks, Kagome."

"Bye Miro--'Yasha, stop that, your fangs are digging into my skin again!" In reply, Inuyasha muttered something that sounded something like, "Gomen" and lick her wounds lightly, healing them a little.

"See ya, Kagome... Good luck with Inuyasha," Miroku's voice was a tone in it that told Kagome that he was smirking.

"Ursai, Hoshi..." Kagome hung up the phone and pulled Inuyasha's hand out. "Bad inu! You don't do that when I'm on the phone!"

Inuyasha's ear flatned and he frowned. Kagome giggled, gave him a quick kiss, and said, "Mm, I'm craving some chocolate!"

"I'll get it," Inuyasha replied, kissing her back quick and going into the kitchen.

When he was in there, he did a little dance and grabbed the chocolate from the pantry. Sessohumaru always kept a supply around, Inuyasha never knew why though.

------------------------------

Miroku had just bought a bouquet of daises and lavenders for Sango and was heading over to her apartment now. He had all sorts of thoughts going through his head, _Sango is so beautiful, I hope she likes the flowers. I wonder if she'll accept to come and eat dinner with me... That would be great, but I don't know what kind of food she likes. I know, I'll let her pick the resturant! Ha-ha, you're so brilliant, Miroku. You might just get the girl!_

Miroku parked his car by the curb and approached her door. He sprayed some mint in his moutth, straightened his shirt, pulled up his jeans, and cleared his throat. He knocked and a few seconds later, Sango answered. She looked at Miroku, apparently a little tired.

"I won't bear your child, Miroku," Sango yawned. "Gomen."

"I wanted to give you these," Miroku said, holding out the bouquet.

"For me... Really?"

"Only for the most beautiful in town."

Sango blushed and took the flowers, "White daises and lavenders, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Sango snorted a little, but ended up looking down and blushing. "Well, come on in while I put these in a vase."

Miroku followed Sango inside and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the couch and sighed, everything was going smoothly. He got her flowers, he didn't grope her, he made her blush, it was _perfect_.

Sango came back out, her black hair was neater than it was before and her make up was perfect, "Gomen. I couldn't find a vase that would work with the flowers."

"It's all right," Miroku grinned.

"So, why are you here, really...?"

"Well, Inuyasha and Kagome are at Inuyasha's house and I'm bored."

A sweat drop fell from Sango, "I won't bear your child."

"I wasn't going to ask that. I was wondering--"

"I'm not going to give you mouth-to-mouth either."

"No, I was hoping you'd like to go out to dinner with me."

"You... You want to go out to dinner wtih me; tonight, I'm not sure, I mean Kagome--"

"Don't worry, Kagome is at Inuyasha's. I think she might spend the night..."

"Why you--"

"Quiet, quiet, I was only kidding. You need to relax more, you're way too tense." Miroku stood up and began to massage her shoulders.

Sango tilted her head a little and sighed. She realized what was happening. Panicked, Sango moved away and looked away, putting her arms out to stop, "Oh, no, Hoshi Miroku. I will _not _fall for that. You are not going to get me into my bed."

Miroku took her hands, "I swear, Sango, I was not thinking it."

"Liar."

"Sango, I--"

"Iie! I won't hear it! I wont' go to dinner with you, now leave before you get split in half with my Hiraikostu!"

"But--" Before Miroku could finish, he was pushed out and the door was slammed in his face. He stared for a moment and walked away, "Damnit..."

Sango was leaning againist the door, full of anger and frustration, but she wasn't turning red out of anger. She was turning red from embarassment. Miroku was conforting her, she was enjoying it too. _He's suppose to do that, if he wants sex, he has to do that!_ Sango rubbed her shoulder, but she couldn't help and think one thing..._ His touch felt so... Right._


	10. Sour 'n' Sweet

**

Chapter 7  


Sour 'n' Sweet  
**

Kagome was in the guest room bed, moving around a little more than she usually did. Why? She was remembering when she had told her mother. Inuyasha was in his room, lying awake, staring at the ceiling with an errie feeling. He sighed and turned on to his side, staring at the wall that seperated his room and Kagome's. He wanted so badly to rid of this errie feeling, wrap his arms around Kagome, and never let go.  
  


------------------------------

  
It was a cold, dark night. There was a thin, bright, shining crescent moon and the stars were as clear as they ever were in Kagome's whole life. Kagome was so nervous and on a night like this, she thought it would be the perfect time to tell her mother about her feelings for hanyous and youkai.

Kagome walked into the kitchen, her mother was cooking dinner. Her grandfather was in the room as well, sitting and reading some book. Kagome approached her mother, "Okaa-san?"

"Hai, Kagome," Kagome's mother turned around and smiled at her, drying her hands.

"I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?" Kagome's mother looked silently worried.

"I... Ano, I-I have feelings for youkai and hanyous..."

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I get crushes on hanyous and youkai. I find some hansome, sweet, and--"

"Hanyous and youkai?! Kagome, do you remember what a hanyou did to your father?!"

"I know, Mama, but I can't help the way I feel! Papa would understand!"

"Well, Papa hadn't been killed by a youkai before! A hanyou killed your father and a pack of wolf youkai killed my family! This world is horibble because of those... Things!"

"Mama, they have hearts too, they feel things--"

Kagome's grandfather spit out some tea, "Feelings? In a youkai's heart? Are you feeling all right, Kagome?"

"I'm just fine! This is how I feel, Mama, and I think I have a crush on one named--"

Kagome's mother was now leaning on the counter, "I don't even want to hear it! Youkai? Hanyous? Kagome... I wish this hadn't happened. If this is how you feel, maybe we should send you to a psychactrist. That doctor could help--"

"Help me? Mama, this isn't a sickness, this is my heart. I maybe just in seventh grade, but I know what I'm talking about."

"Kagome, you're so young. I'm sure you'll grow out of this."

Kagome began to get very frustrated, "I won't, Mama! This is how I've felt my whole life! I've always been friends with youkai and hanyous, just never told you because you'd make me change to a school with only humans! I couldn't just _tell _you! I wonder what made me tell you now even!" Onegai, Mama, understand that this is how I feel. I know your history with them, but still, there are good hanyous and youkai out there."

"Good hanyous? Good youkai? A **hanyou **killed your father, torn our hearts apart! How could you have feelings for such a creature? They don't even fit in anywhere, they're always desiring to become full youkai! And those youkai, they've ruined everyone's lives. I just can't do this anymore! This discussion is over."

"No, it's not! I know those things happened, but you just can't go around and live your whole life is this bullshit! Get over it, it's getting sad! I just want you to understand me and still love me!"

"I don't think I can now, Kagome..."

"But... Mama!"

"No, Kagome..."

"J-Jii-chan...?"

"I can't help you here, Kagome," her grandfather whispered. "Your mother is right and I have the same beliefs as her..."

"Iie! Mama, Jii-chan! You can't do this!"

"You're not my daughter," her mother cried.

"Hai, I am! I am your daughter!"

"You're not!"

Kagome's eyes welded up in tears as she looked from her mother to her grandfather, and back again. She ran up to her room, grabbed her valuables, and her clothes as well. Kagome took a frame with a picture of her mother, Jii-chan, Souta, her father, and herself in front of the scared tree. Kagome's eyes continued to cry as she shoved it in her suitcase and ran downstairs.

"You'll never see me again," Kagome cried. "I hope your happy!"

"Onee-chan," Souta ran towards her, but she slammed the door behind her. "Onee-chan..."

"She's not your sister anymore, Souta," his mother said sternly. "You are to forget about her and never mention her in this household ever again."

"Hai, Mama..."

Kagome listened to those words and heard the pain in Souta's voice. She knew her father didn't disown her, but it felt like he was disowning her with Mama. She hated doing this to Mama, her dead father, and Jii-chan; Kagome hated doing this to Souta most, but she had to. If her mother and grandfather disowned her, she would have to--  
  


------------------------------

  
Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome tossing and turning, her face full of pain. He smelled a salty kind of water in the air. Inuyasha went to her bed side and took her hand, "Wake up, Kagome."

Kagome awoke, crying, "I-Inuyasha?"

"Hai, Kagome. I'm here, don't cry."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha tight and cried on his shoulder, her shoulders shaking and whimpers heard clearly through his shirt. "It was so horrible... My-my mama didn't love me anymore because I had feelings for hanyous and youkai all my life! She hated me for that because a hanyou killed my father and a pack of wolf youkai killed her family, like Rin! I hated doing that to Souta... I hated it but I had to!"

"Relax, Kagome." Inuyasha stroked her hair and held her close, "I'm here, don't cry. What your mother did was mean, but you need to stay calm, we can't wake Rin..."

Kagome sniffled and whispered, "You're right. I can't just cry about this forever, right?"

"You can cry all you want..." Inuyasha went and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Kagome and embraced her. He began to nibble on her neck softly to confort her.

Kagome began to calm down and whispered, "Stay with me... Please?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. He set Kagome down in the bed and climbed in with her. He slipped off his shirt to be more comfortable and snuggled closely to Kagome. Her back was to him and his arm was hanging over her waist.

Kagome turned herself around and looked at Inuyasha, "Do you really care this much about me?"

"Of course," Inuyasha whispered, "I love you, don't I? I don't want you to cry and I don't want you to be lonely."

Kagome smiled, "And that's why I love you." Kagome kissed him and she held him close. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as well, kissing her deeply.

  
Kagome fell asleep, still kissing him. Inuyasha grinned at this and held her close, smelling her wonderful, beautiful, hypotizing smell.  
  


------------------------------

  
Sango laid down in bed, feeling extremely guilty about treating Miroku like that. She kept telling himself that he deserved it, but she couldn't convince herself it was the truth. Sango checked her clock, it was now midnight and she was still awake. She had to go to school tomorrow, but she couldn't sleep at all.

Sango wrapped herself in her black robe and walked out the door barefoot. She took her car and drove to Miroku's. Sango buzzed Miroku's apartment, waiting patiently.

"Hello," said a very tired sounding Miroku.

"Hey," Sango replied, "buzz me in, onegai?"

"Mm-hm..."

There was a loud buzz, Sango opened the door and ran in. She went up the stairs, careful not to step on anything sharp. Miroku opened the door, waiting for Sango, but he didn't have to wait long. Sango walked up to Miroku.

"What are you doing here," Miroku whispered, letting her inside.

Sango walked in and Miroku shut the door behind them, "I'm sorry about what I did, I completely overracted. I didn't mean to hurt you like that; I felt really guilty, so I came here to apologized."

Miroku opened his eyes offically and looked at her bare feet and black robe, "Why don't you have any shoes or clothes on...?"

"I have clothes on," Sango blushed, "I just couldn't find my shoes in the dark..."

Miroku yawned and said, "Well, if you open that door again, snippy cat guy will yell at you and throw scissors at you... You better stay here..."

"You're not lying... Are you?"

"I'm not," Miroku's words were stiffled by a yawn. "I know from experience, scissors really hurt..."

"All right, but not in the same bed!"

"Of course, not. Come on, I'll let you sleep in my bed, I'll park out on the couch..."

"OK, by the way: Arigatou, Miroku."

"For what?"

"For not gropping me and for letting me sleep here for tonight."

"Oh, your welcome... Let me just tighty up my room a little."

"All right."

Sango sat down on the couch as Miroku went in his room. She looked around the place and went to look at the pictures on the side table. She dived over to the other end on her stomache, and looked at one frame. It was picture of him, his mother, and his father apparently. They looked like they were having a good time. She sighed, remembering her father and brother. She loved them so much, but then they were killed by a youkai.

She sworn to herself that the youkai who killed her only family would pay, but right now was not the time to cry. Sango bit her lip and held back the tears and looked at another picture. It was of him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked fairly pissed like usual, but Miroku looked pretty happy. She saw something in the background, like a person or something.

Sango focused her eyes hard on that person, she squinted and her eyes began to clear up the person a little, it was her. Sango was in the picture by accident, she wasn't very visible, but close enough. She remembered it now, they were on the class field trip and Inuyasha was fairly grumpy because Kikyou couldn't come. Sango giggled a little at the memory as Miroku came out.

"Room looks cleaner now," Miroku nodded.

"Arigatou," Sango smiled a little. She was approaching the room when Miroku grabbed her arm. Sango paused and looked down at the restricting hand, "Nani?"

"You were thinking of your parents, weren't you?"

"What, when?"

"When you were looking at the picture of my family..."

"What a silly question to ask! I was just viewing the pictures." Sango put on a fake smile, but it couldn't fool Miroku.

"Taijai Sango, you're lying. It's not a good thing to do that, you saw what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha when 'Yasha lied."

"I was, so?"

"Are you going to be all right?"

Sango looked away and nodded her head, holding back tears, "Hai, I'll be fine."

Mirkou frowned at her heartbroken tone, "You're not, come on... I have some ice cream." Miroku grinned a little at Sango as she walked towards Miroku a little.

"Hoshi Miroku... When will you stop blackmailing me?"

"When I have none left." Miroku sat Sango on the couch and he pulled out the ice cream.

While he was putting the ice cream into bowls, Sango took off her robe. She was wearing a red, v-cut tank top that was a lot more low cut than Kagome's and black, red and blue plaid pajama shorts. Miroku stared opened mouth a little, pausing where he was ready to put the scoop of ice cream in the bowl; the ice cream dropped in the bowel, making a "plop" sound. Sango looked at the surprised pervert, "Stop staring."

Miroku shook his head a little, "Gomen, it's just... You look so..."

"Slutty? Whore-ish? Horrible? Fat? Oh, Budda, tell me it's not fat!" Sango covered herself.

Miroku rinsed the scoop off, put the ice cream away, and thinking aloud, "So... so..." He grabbed two spoons and walked out.

"Spit it out already, Hoshi."

He took a seat beside her, put the ice cream down, and stroked some hair out of her face. "So radiant."

"Uh, um. Well, that's, umm... Oh, Kami, that's very, well, sweet." Sango blushed extremely red. "I-I don't think you've ever been so speechless... At least to what I've seen through out the years..."

"Yeah, I couldn't find the perfect word for you." Miroku kissed her hand; Sango turned even redder. "No word could describe you, not even radiant was high or perfect enough for you."

"So... Um, yeah! Ice cream?" Sango took some ice cream and ate some. "Delicious, what kind is this?"

"Double Chocolate, want some whip cream," Miroku winked and a sweat dropped from Sango.

"You think you could be a little noble for a whole night, but no…"

"Oh, but what would I be then?"

"Someone who doesn't blackmail people!"

"Sounds boring..."

"It really sounds like the calling of not losing your head."

"You're too violent."

"I gained it by the only etchi in this room..."

Miroku looked around, looking curiously stupid, "Who would that be?"

"The one eating ice cream with me, then flirts, then decides to bring up the blackmail..." Sango took some ice cream and flung it in Miroku's hair.

"OK," Miroku tensed up a little and scooped some ice cream, "That was not very nice." Miroku flung ice cream back, "Prepare to take the consiquences."

"What are you gonna do? Charm me? Hit me with your dragon tail? Pray to Budda to send me to Jigoku?"

"I was thinking more..." Miroku pressed his lips lightly againist hers in a slow movement, but not even Sango expected it. Sango was too surprised and too confused to push away or deepen it. Miroku pulled away a little and he opened his eyes; Sango's eyes were still closed and when she opened them, she was blinking. Miroku grinned and said, "Seducing you..."


	11. Blackmail

**

Chapter 8  


Blackmail **

Sango woke up the next morning, only in her pajamas. Sango, a little shocked, sat up and heard a groan. She looked down and saw Miroku. _I was sleeping with Miroku_, Sango asked herself surprised, but her face turned from a salmon pink, to a strawberry red.

Miroku woke up and looked up at the red-flushing, shocked Sango, "Konichi'wa, Sango..."

"Wh-What were we doing," Sango asked, picking up her robe. "W-we, didn't do _that_, did we?

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that to a sleeping beauty."

Sango blushed, but went on, "What did we go last night, then? You better not have slipped anything in that ice cream, Hoshi Miroku, or else you'll be deader than meat."

"You were probably too tired to remember. We finished our ice cream, I put on a movie," Miroku pointed to the still playing menu screen for "The Breakfast Club." Sango looked at it and began to remember a little bit. Miroku went on, "And around the middle, a little after they smoked the marijuana, you began to fall asleep. So, you were sleeping on me and I didn't want to disturb you. Then I fell asleep and I woke up to you all freaked out."

Sango was still flushed; her cheeks were now a light pink, "That's all?"

"I swear on my grandmother's grave."

She sighed at her accusation, "Gomen, I didn't mean to make such an accusation, it's just you--"

"I'm always acting like such an etchi?"

"Ano, hai... Don't take this personally, but you don't really seem the type to _not _do stuff to girls while they slept. And--" Sango glanced at the arm around her waist. "Your arm is still on me."

Miroku pulled his arm away and whimpered a little, "Don't hit me."

"I won't, you coward. You allowed me to stay here last night, so, I won't hit you. But if you grope me, I'll show you no pity."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"You do, that's the problem."

Miroku's face began to sulk and sink a little, "Since when do you know what I dream."

"I don't and I never did, I just guessed and you didn't deny! Ha, mind games work so well."

"I'll get you back, Sango. Right when you won't expect it, you won't even see it coming towards you! Ya won't even begin to know it's happening when I strike!" Miroku narrowed his eyes.

One of Sango's eyebrows raised while the other sat at a normal level. She tilted her head up a little and away. After a moment of silence, Sango finally said one word: "Freak."

------------------------------

  


Kagome woke up around six thirty to make sure she was up so Rin got to school on time. She remembered that Souta's school started at nine, so she'd have a while to get ready her, get some breakfast, and then wake up Rin.

She slipped out of Inuyasha's arms, but he grunted and pulled her back. "Stay," he whispered in her ear, holding her more possessively.

"I can't," Kagome said. "I have to get ready and have some breakfast ready when I wake up Rin. Plus, I have to call myself in absent for the next week and let them know someone will bring my homework here, most likely Sango, Miroku, or yourself."

"So? You can wait a half hour..." Inuyasha nibbled on her neck and let his arm wander down to the side of her hip.

"I can't, I have to get in the shower."

"I'll join you then." Inuyasha smirked, his eyes still closed.

Kagome blushed and bit her lip, "Don't talk silly... Rin is here and I'm not ready to scar a child for life. Sessohumaru-sama would literally _kill _me! Ano, he'd probably torture me in front of you, kill me, and then you. Then Rin would be scarred even more--" Kagome was interrupted by the touch of Inuyasha's lips upon hers, like the sun poking out of the sky, saying her farewell to the night.

"You talk too much..." Inuyasha held Kagome closer her and let his hand move more towards the center.

Kagome's muscles tensed up a bit, but didn't deny his touch. "Please, Inuyasha, I just want to take a shower, make breakfast, and then send Rin off to school." Inuyasha still held her close and she sighed. "I'll make your favorite breakfast if you let me go."

"Well, all right," Inuyasha smirked, still holding her. "I like bacon, with eggs, ham, some chocolate chip pancakes and a little sausage on the side. Oh yes, with tons of syrup and butter. Oh yes, and an omelet too!"

Kagome turned and blinked at him, "You're a pig!"

He let a few snickers, which turned into giggles, and became laughter; "I was joking! I could never eat that much in the morning, if I did, I'd be dead!"

"Surprised you aren't now. God knows how much drinking and drugs you did before."

"You **don't **want to know, believe me."

"Well, maybe I'll ask you later." Kagome winked at him and left for the bathroom. There was a guest bathroom for her all set up with shampoo, soap, towels, and even some perfumes.

Kagome opened a bottle of the perfume and took a small wift of the liquid. It smelled like cherry blossoms and Kagome adored that smell; she had never been able to find a perfume with such a perfect smell. She looked at the bottle, it had no company label, so she looked on the bottom and found nothing. The bottle was shaped with curves and it was very smooth; there was no way this wasn't made by Sessohumaru or Inuyasha... Right?

Kagome put the cap on and the bottle back in its proper place. Kagome turned on the shower so the water would be totally warm when she got in. She took her hair out of the bun it was in and it flowed down to the middle of her back. Kagome stripped herself of the pajamas she was wearing and put them in a basket. Kagome stepped in the shower, pulling the shower door shut with a quiet slam.

------------------------------

  


Sango came out, wearing a small pair of Miroku's jeans--which happened fit her perfectly--and her shirt. Miroku grinned at her, looking at her shirt. Sango rolled her eyes and covered herself fairly well.

"Damn it," Miroku muttered.

"Etchi," Sango growled. "Just because you kissed me last night and I didn't do anything, doesn't mean that I still won't hurt you."

"That so?" Miroku stepped up to her grinning. He was now about two inches away from her face.

Sango was red with embarrassment and shocked, "H-Hai!"

Miroku kissed her and Sango was just as shocked as she was the night before, except this time, she wrapped her arms around him; she kissed him back.

Miroku grinned while kissing her and made the kiss deeper. Apparently, Sango accepted this and went with it. She never thought she could feel like this, it wasn't until she felt that there was no ground beneath her when the door opened.

"Miroku, honey, we came to--" Miroku's mother stopped at the door. "Oh, my Kami!"

Sango and Miroku stopped and looked at the door; Miroku began to stutter. "Uh... Hi, Okaa-sama... Back so soon?"

"I expected more out of you, Hoshi Miroku," Miroku's mother took him by the ear and dragged him into the living room. "I leave for a business trip, and what are you doing? Making out with some girl we don't even know!"

"Okaa-sama, you're hurting my ear..."

"I don't care, young man! You are grounded until we get back from our next business trip! We leave tonight and we will call every night at nine o'clock and you better answer or else we'll come straight back and send you to that boarding school down the street! That means no girls, only boys!"

Sango covered her face and then she looked up at Miroku's mother, very apologetically, "I'm extremely sorry, Hoshi-san. This will never happen again, I promise. We did nothing wrong at all, we were just kissing. Surely, you could understand that!"

"You!" Miroku's mother pointed at Sango, her finger an inch away from her face and her finger was also between her eyes. "Are never aloud near my son ever again! You are to leave this apartment and never even glance at it! If come within 100 kilometers of Miroku, you'll be in big trouble, young lady!"

Sango stared in disbelief, pain in her heart, "Y-You can't do that! Please, Hoshi-san, don't do this!"

"Get out of my apartment, now!"

"Hoshi-san--"

"**Now, before I call the cops!**"

Miroku escaped the grip of his mother's finger and went over to Sango when she was about to leave. "I won't let you do this, Okaa-sama."

"You get away from her right now or else I get a restraining order!"

"No, Okaa-sama. I won't let you kick Sango out. If you kick her out," Miroku took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes, "you kick me out."

"M-Miroku, stop talking nonsense! You wouldn't leave this house!"

Miroku took Sango into her room and Miroku began to pack his clothes and his precious possessions. "Watch me." Miroku walked out of the apartment and he walked down the hall. When he walked down the stairs, his mother shouted out, "Miroku! You forgot the picture!"

"It's not precious to me," Miroku shouted back at his mother, knowing he was breaking her heart.

Miroku and Sango walked out to Miroku's car and they got in. "Miroku," his mother exclaimed from the balcony.

"Good-bye, Okaa-sama," Miroku shouted, starting the engine. He backed up and drove away.

Sango gaped at Miroku, _He left his family for me? _"What are you doing?"

"Not letting my parents run my life anymore," Miroku looked over at Sango and smiled at her. They had come to a red light and Miroku kissed her lightly. "You mean so much more to me that my parents. All they care about is an heir... You, Sango, you care about what I feel and that's the world."

Sango's eyes welded up a little and a tear ran down her cheek, "Really?"

"Hai, Sango..." Miroku kissed her again for a minute until a car honked at them. They broke the kiss and drove to Sango's apartment where Kagome had still not come home.

------------------------------

  


Kagome was downstairs, only standing in a light blue robe, cooking some scrambled eggs and calling up to Rin: "Rin-chan, breakfast is almost ready, hurry!"

"Be down in a minute," Rin shouted back.

Kagome turned the stove off and tipped the eggs on to a plate for Rin to eat. She set out a fork and poured some milk in a glass; she heard the phone ring and she picked it up, "Sessohumaru-san's home, how can I help you?"

"K-Kagome," Miroku stuttered over the phone.

"Oh, hello, Miroku!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm babysitting Rin for a week while Sessohumaru is on a business trip. Inuyasha is upstairs sleeping."

Rin came running downstairs and exclaimed, "Kagome-sama, could you do my hair after I finish eating?!"

Kagome moved the speaker away from her mouth and smiled, "Of course, Rin. You better hurry though, you have to get out to the bus in fifteen minutes."

"Hai!"

"Kagome," Miroku asked from the phone.

Supporting the phone with her shoulder, she replied, "What's up, Miroku?"

"I need to speak with Inuyasha urgently."

"He's sleeping and Buddha knows what'll happen if you wake up Inuyasha."

"He'll start growling, get all grumpy, and snarl at anyone who talks to him," Rin shouts.

"Doesn't sound like Buddha to me," Miroku's voice sounded like he just grinned.

"Hush, Miroku," Kagome replied, she checked the caller ID. "Why are you calling from Sango's?"

"Oh, I moved out because my parents came back and caught us kissing--"

"Kissing?!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Oh, my Buddha! It's a miracle! It finally happened! Did Sango slap you?!"

"No, but that's off subject..."

"Gomen..."

"Anyway, my mother walked in on us kissing and she told Sango to leave. I told her that if she was kicking Sango out, she was kicking me out. She said I wouldn't, so I packed my bags, and before I left, I said, 'Watch me.' That's when I walked out the door with the very lovely Sango. So, now I'm here. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not! This is great! You and Sango... Living together! It's so romantic!"

"Hai, well, good-bye, Kagome."

"Ja ne, Miroku." Kagome hung up the phone and Rin had just finished her breakfast.

Rin held out the brush and some ponytail holders. Kagome smiled and she brushed her hair, working through some knots, careful not to hurt Rin. Kagome put her hair into a half ponytail with her bangs hanging down. Rin smiled at her reflection and hugged Kagome, "Arigatou gosaimazu, Kagome-sama!"

"You're welcome, Rin," Kagome hugged her back and helped her put on her shoes. "You better hurry."

Rin grabbed her backpack and ran out the door, "Good-bye, Kagome-sama!"

"Bye, Rin." Kagome closed the door behind Rin and smiled to herself. She sighed and wished she could go to school with Sango and tell her about last night, but she had to stay like at home Sessohumaru said...

Kagome could hear the bus stop for a moment and then leave. She sighed with relief and when she turned around, Inuyasha was standing there. Kagome jumped against the door, "Holy shit, Inuyasha! You scared the crap out of me!"

Inuyasha kissed her, wrapping his arms around her, "Nothing but a robe, eh?"

Kagome blushed, "Well, I uh, you see, it's um--"

Inuyasha locked his lips with her for a few plus a couple of moments again and whispered, "It's OK..."

Kagome held him close, and began to kiss him again. Inuyasha was only in his boxers, so Kagome moved her arms around his stomach to feel his abs. They were well built and they weren't flabby or too bulky, just right. Inuyasha began to untie her robe and move his arms inside her robe; he held her closer and stroked her back lightly. Kagome sighed and felt some poking that couldn't be mistaken.

Inuyasha kissed her, while walking backwards to take her to the couch. Kagome followed and the two laid down on the black-clothed couch. Kagome lay down on top of him as Inuyasha's lips moved from hers, down to her neck, nibbling along the way. Kagome relaxed herself, knowing that this was a little wrong and a little fast for her, but she wouldn't let that get to her.

Inuyasha nibbled along, licking any blood that trickled down her neck. He moved down to her breasts and kissed them until he began to nibble them a little bit. Kagome groaned in pleasure and her body was now controlling her. She turned over, putting Inuyasha on top. Kagome's back arched a little, and she let her hands rest on his back.

Inuyasha growled in the back of his throat and moved back up to her lips. Kagome was about to pull down his boxers, when she opened her eyes, still kissing him. Was she ready for this? Was she even _old _enough to be doing this? Inuyasha pulled his hands on hers, he struggled to make her hands go down, but she held back.

"What's wrong Kagome," Inuyasha asked, breaking the kiss.

"I-I..." Kagome stuttered. What was she supposed to tell him? She loved him, of course she did, more than anyone she could love, but she was only 15. Kagome was only about to go on to 16 in three months. "I-I-I'm not ready... I just c-can't..." Kagome pushed Inuyasha off her and she closed her robe. A tear trickled down her cheek and she looked away.

"It's all right, Kagome," Inuyasha took her arm and turned her around to see Kagome crying. "I don't hate you, I still love you."

"I need to get dressed..." Kagome looked down at her feet, got up and went upstairs to the guest bedroom. She was just as torn apart as Inuyasha was. _Why couldn't I just do it? I love him, I trust him, and he even wrote a song for me... Why couldn't I? I'm such a wimp..._ Kagome cried into her pillow, but wiped her tears away. She sighed and put on a white tank top with a pair of tan khakis. She slipped on the red haori and she walked into her bathroom.

Kagome's hair was still a little damp, but that didn't matter to her. Kagome pulled her hair up into a normal-height ponytail and she glanced over at the cherry blossom perfume. She dabbed some on and walked to the stairs. Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the stairs and said, "I'm not mad at you, I don't hate you. I think I love you even more..."

Kagome looked down and clenched the collar of the haori, covering herself, "Inuyasha, you don't have to lie. If you want to be ma--"

"But I'm not. If you're not ready than that's all right with me, we'll take it step by step."

"Really...?"

"Keh, I'm not gonna lose some girl just because I want to make a home run."

Kagome looked down, bit her lip, and shook her head a little. Inuyasha's arrogance was getting to him, but that didn't matter. Kagome looked up and walked down two steps and then groaned, "Ah, hell with walking!" Kagome hopped on the railing and slid down.

Inuyasha caught her and kissed her, "Just always remember, you're everything..."

"How could I forget?" Kagome kissed him and the two stood there when there was a ring of a doorbell. Kagome broke the kiss and put a finger over his lips, "I'll be right back..."

Kagome answered the door and groaned, "Hello, Kouga-kun..."

"My woman," Kouga exclaimed, hugging her.

"Put me down, onegai."

"Gomen, love." Kouga smiled and handed her a bouquet of daisies. "For the only woman for me."

"Arigatou, Kouga-kun. Even if you give me flowers, we're still only friends, Kouga-kun."

"Do itashimashite. Can't you just love me back, though?"

"Kouga-kun, we went on **one **date and you were the most arrogant, disrespectful, selfish baka I have ever seen in _one _youkai. So, if you do not mind, I would like to get back to cleaning."

Kouga sniffed the air, "Is that hanyou I smell all over you?!"

"Go, Kouga, **now**."

"You're dating that hanyou, Inuyasha aren't you... That's his haori!"

"So? Is that such a big deal? Go before I send Sessohumaru after you."

"Sessohumaru?! That stupid pup?!"

"It ain't a pup no more, Kouga. He's a lot stronger and faster than you, so I suggest not fighting with him."

"Fine, be that way. But you'll always be my mate!" Kouga left and Kagome slammed the door.

"God, what a baka!"

Inuyasha eyed her, "His _mate_?"

"Ugh, he's such a pig. He thinks that I'm his mate and we never even mated! I'm still a virgin for Kami's sake."

"Why, that no good, stupid, mother f--"

"Inuyasha, even though he may act like a jerk and call me his mate and his woman, that does **not **mean go after him with a sword and jab him to death. That means calm down, relax, and take a chill pill."

"Fine, but if he comes here again, I'll--"

"Calm down? _Not _beat the crap out of him?"

Inuyasha growled, but Kagome silenced it with a kiss, "Kouga will never have a special place in my heart. Only you could fill a place in my heart."

Inuyasha grinned, "I'm much more hotter than him too."

Kagome shook her head, "You're so arrogant."

"Yet sexy." Inuyasha kissed her and Kagome fell into a trance.

------------------------------

  


Later that afternoon, after school, Sango and Miroku went to Inuyasha's house to check up on the two. When they arrived, they heard some fighting in the background; when they walked in, Kagome was yelling at a lazy Inuyasha.

"Would you at least help," Kagome shouted. "Or are you just gonna sit here and _wait _for Sessohumaru's lawyer to come and then clean?"

"I think we just tell the bastard that he can do a fucking conference somewhere else."

"Well, with the mess **you've **made, I would think you would at least pitch in a little, tiny, itsy-bitsy bit!"

"You think that Jaken will actually give a shit? I mean, have you **seen **Rin's room?"

"Well, he doesn't go in Rin's room, now does he?"

"Why don't you just relax, sit next to me, and watch a movie? Come on, you can pick, I promise."

"The reason I can't relax is because I want to make sure Sessohumaru doesn't kill us both!"

Inuyasha grabbed her hips and set her on his lap, "Come on, koibito. You've cleaned enough." Inuyasha kissed her and Kagome fell into another deep trance. She sighed and kissed him back.

Miroku cleared his throat, "Ahem..."

Inuyasha growled, "What do you and Sango want?!"

"Just checking up on you..."

Kagome looked up and saw Sango. Kagome hopped up and pulled Sango up the stairs and the two boys heard something like, "You have to tell me **everything**!"

Miroku and Inuyasha rolled their eyes and Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha eyed the lecherous friend and said, "So... How'd it happen, I guess."

"She came over, I offered her some ice cream, she said something else, then we kissed. Simple as 1-2-3, but for woman, it'll take them a _hour_."

"Might as well amused ourselves then... Poker?"

"Got cash?"

"When don't I?"

Miroku grinned and pulled out a deck of cards. "Prepare to lose that cash in your wallet."

"Vise versa, Hoshi," Inuyasha smirked and moved to the other side of the coffee table.

------------------------------

  


Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango had just pulled out some cookies and juice. "So, how did it happen?!" Kagome was ready to shake Sango out of suspense.

"Well, it started when I felt really guilty about treating Miroku so disrespectfully when he was trying to get me to relax, you know? I couldn't sleep at all. It was midnight, so I slipped on my robe, went over to Miroku's and when I went, I buzzed Miroku's apartment. He's sounding all tired and I asked him to buzz me in. He said, 'Mm-hmm' and let me in.

"I walked up the stairs, with nothing on my feet. Then, there's Miroku, waiting at the door. Miroku let me in and he shut the door behind us. He asked what I was doing there and I said, 'I'm sorry about what I did, I completely overreacted. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I felt really guilty, so I came here to apologize.'

"That's when Miroku actually opens his eyes and asks why I don't have any shoes or clothes on." Sango rolled her eyes. "I said that I had clothes on, I just couldn't find my shoes in the dark. Miroku warned me not to go and open the door downstairs again or else the snippy cat guy will yell at me and throw scissors. He wasn't lying, so I stayed. I told him we wouldn't sleep in the same bed.

"He told me he would crash out on the couch and I thanked him for not groping me and for letting me sleep at his place for tonight. There was this sweet kind of sparkle in his eyes... It was like he was actually being a gentleman!"

"Really," Kagome gasped.

"Hai! It was a kiseki! So, anyway, I sat on the couch, looked at a few of his pictures, then he came out and said that his room looked cleaner. When I was going to leave, he asked if I was thinking of my parents..."

------------------------------

  
__

"What, when?"

"When you were looking at the picture of my family..."

"What a silly question to ask! I was just viewing the pictures." Sango put on a fake smile, but it couldn't fool Miroku.

"Taijai Sango, you're lying. It's not a good thing to do that, you saw what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha when 'Yasha lied."

"I was, so?"

"Are you going to be all right?"

Sango looked away and nodded her head, holding back tears, "Hai, I'll be fine."

Miroku frowned at her heartbroken tone, "You're not, come on... I have some ice cream." Miroku grinned a little at Sango as she walked towards Miroku a little.

------------------------------

  


"Oh, my Kami," Kagome groaned. "He will never stop with the blackmail, will he?"

"Of course not," Sango replied. "He is Hoshi Miroku, the ever so famous lecherous, perverted, groping, 'future monk' teenage boy, right?

"So, like I was saying, I took off my robe and I was wearing that one v-cut shirt--"

"The one that's _way _too low?"

"Yeah, that's it and my plaid pajama shorts. Miroku starts gaping and I told him to stop staring. And then Miroku says, 'Gomen, it's just... You look so...' And then, I'm all, 'Slutty? Whore-like? Horrible? Fat? Oh, Buddha, tell me it's not fat!' So, I cover myself and Miroku has that sparkle in his eyes again. After saying a few so's and getting him to spit it out, he says that I looked so radiant.

"And I'm nervous, I don't know what to say; the only thing that I said was: 'Uh, um. Well, that's, umm... Oh, Kami, that's very, well, sweet.' I blushed so red then, it was beyond embarrassing. That's when Miroku tells me words I will never forget: 'Yeah, I couldn't find a perfect word for you. No word could describe you, not even radiant was high or perfect enough for you.'"

"Oh, Buddha, that's so sweet!" Kagome took a bite of her cookie.

Sango bit a little and sighed, "I know... And that's when I say: 'So, um, yeah! Ice cream? Delicious, what kind is this?' That's when the moment is completely spoiled with Miroku saying: 'Double Chocolate, want some whip cream?'

"He could at least be a little noble for a whole night, but no! He brings **that **up! And then that's when I this other stuff happens, just listen and you'll see, Kagome..."

------------------------------

  
__

"Oh, but what would I be then?"

"Someone who doesn't blackmail people!"

"Sounds boring..."

"It really sounds like the calling of not losing your head."

"You're too violent."

"I gained it by the only etchi in this room..."

Miroku looked around, looking curiously stupid, "Who would that be?"

"The one eating ice cream with me, then flirts, then decides to bring up the blackmail..." Sango took some ice cream and flung it in Miroku's hair.

"OK," Miroku tensed up a little and scooped some ice cream, "That was not very nice." Miroku flung ice cream back, "Prepare to take the consequences."

"What are you gonna do? Charm me? Hit me with your dragon tail? Pray to Buddha to send me to Jigoku?"

"I was thinking more..." Miroku pressed his lips lightly against hers in a slow movement, but not even Sango expected it. Sango was too surprised and too confused to push away or deepen it. Miroku pulled away a little and he opened his eyes; Sango's eyes were still closed and when she opened them, she was blinking. Miroku grinned and said, "Seducing you..."

------------------------------

  


Sango continued on, "There was this glint in his eye when he told me that, it was just so romantic and _so _sweet! I could just die right then and there. According to him, after that we watched a movie and I fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb me, he left me there, in his arms, and then he fell asleep. So, I woke up the next morning in Miroku's arms--"

"This sounds like a fairy tale," Kagome sighed, finishing her cookie.

"Not until you hear what happened next!"

------------------------------

  
__

Sango woke up the next morning, only in her pajamas. Sango, a little shocked, sat up and heard a groan. She looked down and saw Miroku. I was sleeping with Miroku, _Sango asked herself surprised, but her face turned from a salmon pink, to a strawberry red._

Miroku woke up and looked up at the red-flushing, shocked Sango, "Konichi'wa, Sango..."

"Wh-What were we doing," Sango asked, picking up her robe. "W-we, didn't do that, _did we?_

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that to a sleeping beauty."

Sango blushed, but went on, "What did we go last night, then? You better not have slipped anything in that ice cream, Hoshi Miroku, or else you'll be deader than meat."

"You were probably too tired to remember. We finished our ice cream, I put on a movie," Miroku pointed to the still playing menu screen for "The Breakfast Club." Sango looked at it and began to remember a little bit. Miroku went on, "And around the middle, a little after they smoked the marijuana, you began to fall asleep. So, you were sleeping on me and I didn't want to disturb you. Then I fell asleep and I woke up to you all freaked out."

Sango was still flushed, except her cheeks were a light pink now, "That's all?"

"I swear on my grandmother's grave."

She sighed at her accusation, "Gomen, I didn't mean to make such an accusation, it's just you--"

"I'm always acting like such an etchi?"

"Ano, hai... Don't take this personally, but you don't really seem the type to not do stuff to girls while they slept. And--" Sango glanced at the arm around her waist. "Your arm is still on me."

Miroku pulled his arm away and whimpered a little, "Don't hit me."

"I won't, you coward. You let me stay here for the night, so, I won't hit you. But if you grope me, I'll show you no pity."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"You do, that's the problem."

Miroku's face began to sulk and sink a little, "Since when do you know what I dream."

"I don't and I never did, I just guessed and you didn't deny! Ha, mind games work so well."

"I'll get you back, Sango. Right when you won't expect it, you won't even see it coming towards you! Ya won't even begin to know it's happening when I strike!" Miroku narrowed his eyes.

One of Sango's eyebrows raised while the other sat at a normal level. She tilted her head up a little and away. After a moment of silence, Sango finally said one word: "Freak."

------------------------------

  


"Freak," Kagome questioned.

"Hai," Sango sighed. "If Miroku did that to you, you'd be freaked out too! But then, we end up kissing again later on when I changed into a pair of his jeans. That's when his mother walks in. She begins yelling at me to get out and stuff, that's when Miroku tells his mother--"

"I've heard this part. Wow, all of that happened?!"

"Of course! I wish I could record it and be able to watch it over and over and over and _over _again until I die."

"I would want to, too. Oh, my Kami that kiss just sounded **so **amazing. It's like the first time I kissed Inuyasha. God, that was so great..."

"I bet it was..."

The two girls sighed in unison and set their drinks on the bedside table. They both closed their eyes and watched dreamt of their first kisses with the two men that meant most to them...

------------------------------

  


"Ha," Inuyasha exclaimed. "Flush!"

"Chikusho," Miroku cursed.

"I've got sixty dollars now! More cash for me!"

"Fuck you..."

Inuyasha grinned, "No thanks, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Higurashi Kagome."

The girls came walking down, giggling and whispering to each other that made them giggle more.

"What's up with you two," Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Nani mo, nani mo... Just girl stuff," Sango smiled and she sat down next to Miroku. "Grope me and die."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"We covered this last night, you do dream of it."

"Oh, should I tell Inuyasha about the _ice cream_...?"

"Damn you, Hoshi Miroku."

"It's a gift."

Sango rolled her eyes and looked at the cards, "Hey, Inuyasha had a flush! Shame, Miroku..." Sango looked through the cards. "If you had taken this ace, you could've beaten him."

Miroku sulked a little, "Shut up..."

"Oi, I can't help that I'm better than you." Sango smiled and Miroku opened his mouth then shut it. Sango smirked, "That's right, I have blackmail on you, too, Hoshi Miroku."

"Tell us," Kagome exclaimed, leaning forward from her seat next to Inuyasha in suspense.

"Don't Sango, or I tell them..." Miroku eyed her.

"Kagome already knows," Sango smiled.

"You mean the double chocolate--" Kagome said, thinking aloud.

"Hai."

"With the whipped--"

"Hai."

"Really? He knows?"

"He was there, wasn't he?"

Kagome scratched her head, "He was, wasn't he?!" Kagome giggled a little, "Thank Buddha that Inuyasha or Miroku wasn't there with what I did--" Kagome smacked her hands over her mouth.

"What **did **you do, Kagome," Inuyasha smirked.

"None of your business," Kagome's voice was muffled by her hands.

"Of course, it's my business. My girlfriend does something that could be considered as blackmail... It's my business then."

Kagome huffed, "I'm not telling _you_."

"Well, Kagome and I were playing truth or dare at a party--" Sango's mouth was covered by Kagome's hand.

"Shut up!"

Sango pried her hand away, "No! So, anyway. Kagome was dared to--" Sango's mouth was covered again, but Sango pried away again. "Hold her back, for Kami's sake, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and set her in his lap, "Go on, Sango."

"Arigatou, Inuyasha. Like I was saying, until I was **rudely **interrupted. Kagome was dared to strip down to only her underwear. And you know what? She _did that_! When she did, all the guys whistled and stuff. She had to stay like that for the rest of the game! Luckily, Miroku left, still on _his _dare to have sex with Kagura in the closet."

Inuyasha turned his head and gaped at Kagome, "Y-You did th-that...!"

Kagome released her arms and covered her face in her hands; her face had turned an extreme red. "I hate you, Sango..."

Sango sighed and replied, "He had every right to know. You _are _his girlfriend."

"And it might improve the sex," Miroku exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

Sango took her Hiraikostu and hit him on top of the head with it. "Hentai!"

Miroku rubbed his head and plopped down on the table. Inuyasha still gaped at Kagome, imagining her in only her panties. It was an amazing site, her soft, silky skin. The curves of her body and her eyes shining in the light. It was a **very **bad day for Inuyasha to wear his tight jeans today.

Kagome looked up at him, "Stop looking at me like that, kisama hentai!"

Inuyasha shook his head, still picturing her like that, "Gomen."

"Since you told Inuyasha, I get to tell him about **your **incident that night, too!" Kagome's face looked at Sango, it was grinning deviously.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Sango struggled, but Miroku held her back.

"Miroku, Sango, Kagura, Naraku, Kouga, and I were playing truth or dare this time--" Sango tried to kick her, but Kagome leaped up on to the couch. "It was Kagura's turn! She dared Sango to take off her shirt, lie down on the ground, and let Miroku eat a scoop of ice cream off her with _his _**mouth**; whip cream on top as well. The ice cream had to be between her breasts." Miroku smirked at the memory, remembering like it was yesterday. "So, Kouga got some _double _chocolate ice cream and whip cream. Sango took off her top and Kagura put the ice cream on her chest. Naraku put the whip cream on top and Miroku leaned down. Before Sango could chicken out, Miroku had already started to eat it." Sango growled at Kagome as she went on. "When he was finished, Sango looked like she _really _enjoyed it. Obviously Miroku did, you could see it in his pants."

"You bitch," Sango shouted, escaping Miroku's grip. "You're dead!"

Kagome hopped off the couch and ran around the house--upstairs, downstairs, the basement--they ran, constantly. They didn't even stop for a breather. Inuyasha and Miroku shook their heads. They both nodded and when they came by, they took the two girls and swung them over their shoulders.

Kagome and Sango heaved for breath. Miroku glanced to the side and grinned, raising his eyebrows for a slight moment at Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took Kagome out of the house. He set her down and when she was about to storm in, he stopped her.

"Let me at her," Kagome growled.

"Let me at _you_," Inuyasha grinned, kissing her. He still pictured that thought of Kagome in nothing, but her underwear. He grinned from ear to ear, feeling a little light in his pants.

Kagome felt a familiar poking in her hip, she giggled. Inuyasha blushed, "Gomen..."

"It's all right," Kagome winked at him.

Inuyasha grinned and dipped her. Kagome giggled and kiss him, wrapping her arms around him securely.


	12. Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls

**

Chapter 9  


Shikon no Tama--Jewel of Four Souls**

Later on, Kagome took the telephone and decided to call Tamika. Tamika answered, sounding very perky, "Moshi-moshi!"

"Hey," Kagome replied. "It's Kagome! How's it been going?"

"OK, you totally have to tell me what's with you and Inuyasha because there are these rumors going around that you two hooked back up and there's another one that said you hooked up with Kouga. There's also another one that says you two adopted a kid! Another one says the reason you aren't showing up is because you're babysitting Sessohumaru's adopted daughter! God, was he fine."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "OK, Inuyasha and I _did _get back together and I would never hook up with Kouga ever again. We did not adopt a kid, that's for sure. And yes, I am babysitting Sessohumaru's 'daugther.' Since when is Sessohumaru fine? He looks like a woman!"

"You have no taste in men, Kagome..."

"Then how come I'm with Inuyasha?"

"You got a lucky chance."

"You're jealous."

"Hush."

Kagome giggled, "What else has been going around?"

"Let's see, there's another one that you have tuberculosis!"

"I'm going to kill who ever made up **that **one."

"Oh, yes! Sango said that you two were very flirty!"

Kagome smiled from one ear to the other and she blushed, "I-I guess we are... I mean, we kind of touch each other..."

"_There_?!"

"Hentai! God, not _there _yet. I haven't even touched him there yet! But I have made him really, _really, **really**_ happy, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah, go Kagome!"

Kagome giggled again, "Anything really interesting happen?"

"Oh! You know those bars by the doors?"

"Hai, those things are so annoying..."

"Well, Rai and I were walking and she tripped over one of those, it was so funny. She almost fell, but then Hojo caught her."

"Typical of Hobo to go after one of my friends..."

"To what? Make you jealous?"

"Hai, of course. Ano, he's not gonna be happy or successful because I could really careless if Hobo is dating Rai or any other girl; I'm very happy with Inuyasha and he doesn't matter to me anymore!"

"Well that's good, because Rai is going out on a date with him tonight."

"Good for her--" Kagome was interrupted by a beep. "Hold on, I got another call." Kagome switched to the next line with the flash button on the phone. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Kagome-sama," Rin said from the other end.

"Oh! Konichi'wa, koibito!"

"Can I spend the night at Higurashi Souta's house, please?! It's OK with his okaa-san and she'll make sure we get up in time for school and we fall asleep on time! Oh, onegai, onegai, onegai!"

Kagome pondered for a moment, "Sure. Did you tell him I said hi?"

"Not yet! I'll tell him soon! Arigatou, Kagome! I'll be a good girl!" Rin hung up the phone and Kagome sighed, switching back to the other line, "Tamika?"

"Hai," Tamika replied. "I just got a phone call from Rai, there's a party tonight at Naraku's house. You wanna come? You know, if you can."

"I'd love to! Rin is going to spend the night at a friend's house, so I can come with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku!"

"Great! But be careful, Kagura is going to be there, along with this new girl. Her name is Kikyou!"

Kagome dropped the phone and gapped. "Kagome, Kagome," a shouting came from the phone.

Kagome stumbled and picked it up quickly, "Hai! I'm here!"

"What was that?"

Kagome stuttered, "N-nani mo, I just dropped the phone. What'd you say her name was?"

"Kikyou, she claims to be from a suburb somewhere in the northeast. She looks a lot like you, you know. It's kind of creepy."

"Ar-Are you sure her name is Kikyou?"

"Hai, she looks like some priestess, but she's really mature. She can be a little boring, but totally interesting! I know you'll love her. I'm sure you can't _wait _to meet her! She's too great! Ah, I've got to go! I've got to do my hair and make-up. I've got to pick out an outfit too. What do you think I should wear? Ghetto girly-girl or red-hot, sexy punk rocker?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah, um, ghetto girly-girl."

"OK, arigatou! Sayonara!"

Kagome hung up the phone, still shaking. She went up to Inuyasha who wrapped his arms around her hips, "What's wrong?"

"Ki-Kikyou is alive..." Kagome stuttered.

"**Nani?!**"

"She's in town... She's going to be at the party tonight at Naraku's house... H-How did she die, exactly?"

Inuyasha sighed and his ears flattened a little towards his head, "Kikyou and I were out for a walk... We were walking downtown and it was late at night. I went to get us something to eat out of a store at the gas station. When I came out, these guys were surrounded by her, beating her. I scared them away and took her in my arms. She died in my arms, crying and drenched in blood. Her body was covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes, and gashes. She had a few broken bones, too... It was horrible."

"Gomen, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory..."

"But she died in my arms, how can she be alive? Kikyou was dead, I know it! I don't get it though, I'm so fucking confused. Damn this whole fucking world! Make things even more complicated that it already is! Shit, I can't even think..." Inuyasha was pacing fast, back and forth.

Kagome went up to him and stopped him, "You've got to stop your pacing, I'm getting dizzy. It's going to be all right, just relax. When we go to the party, we'll see if it's her. What you need to do now is sit down and relax."

Kagome kissed Inuyasha, hoping to make the tense muscles go away. It worked, Inuyasha began to relax and fell into the kiss. The one thing Inuyasha couldn't get off his mind was Kikyou, she actually was alive?

Kagome broke the kiss, "I can tell you still have her on your mind..." Kagome's eye contact went off focus when she saw something in the basement. She wallked down the steps that led to the basement floor.

This wasn't you're normal basement with a whole bunch of boxes that's only for storage. This basement had carpeting and the walls were painted tan. There was a closet where somethings sat and there was a couch, along with a few bean bags. There was also a television, but there was one thing that stood out most.

Kagome saw a grand piano, just like the ones you see on stages that are **really **expensive. It was black and it had white keys. She was gaping, "Sugoi..."

"What's up," Inuyasha asked. "It's only a piano..."

"_Only_ a piano? Inuyasha, this is a **grand **piano! The most expensive one I've seen yet! It's so beautiful..."

"Big deal?"

"You wouldn't get it... I can play the piano. It's the only thing that relaxed me when I lived with my parents. When they kicked me out, I was torn apart... Every since then, I haven't played a piano..."

"Well, play it then. Sessohumaru won't mind, it's only a piano."

"What if I break it? He'll kill me! I couldn't--"

"Sure you can! If you break it, we'll fix it."

"Umm, OK... But I think I can only remember one song..." Kagome took a seat at the piano and Inuyasha sat down on the couch. Kagome sighed a little. She looked up at Inuyasha from behind the piano, he was smiling.

"Well, go on then. I wanna hear my girlfriend play!"

"O-okay..." Kagome gulped and her finger began to stroke the keys, playing note after note of the song, "No More Words" by Ayumi Hamasaki.

It was perfect, every note was in the timing and at the right tune. The rhythm was perfect as well; Inuyasha was in shock at Kagome's ability at a young age. When the song ended, Inuyasha clapped his hands, "Bravo, koibito!"

Kagome blushed and smield, "Arigatou, Inuyasha... I haven't played in so long, it feels so great..."

"Rin would've loved it."

Kagome shook her head a little and giggled, "Imagine what Miroku would've said."

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha snorted and started doing a fake Miroku voice. "Inuyasha's very lucky to have a girl who's good at the piano."

She giggled and went around to the front of the piano, "Sango would hit him and then you'd growl, I'd blush, and it'd be _very _embarassing."

"Hell with that! I'd just punch him and take you to my room."

Kagome turned bright-cherry red, "Heh... Heh... Well, um... Yeah! I should call Sango and Miroku and tell them about the party!" Kagome walked very fast out of the room, Inuyasha smirking.

"She wants me," Inuyasha muttered, smirking even more.

--------------------------------------------------

That night, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome all arrived at the same time. Sango and Kagome wore similar outfits. They both wore a black shirt with light tan khakis; the two wore their hair down as well. Sango wasn't carrying around her Hiraikostu, but Kagome was wearing the same red haori that Inuyasha had given her.

They walked in together, smiling, leaving the two boys to walk behind. "How do girls do that," Inuyasha asked.

"Well," Miroku said. "It's all with the way they walk that make there hips move like that--"

"Not that, baka! Wear similar outfits and not even know until they see each other."

"Oh, that's a mystery."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and caught up with Kagome, wrapping his arm around her waist. Kagome smiled and she wrapped an arm around his waist. The two walked in together like that, stunning everyone. Another shock was Sango and Miroku walking in, hand-and-hand.

"What's wrong with them?" One girl said. "Are they back together?" Another asked.

"Kagome," Tamika and Rai exclaimed.

"Hey," Kagome smiled.

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

"Yo," Inuyasha replied, not showing much enthusiasm.

"Kagome, Kouga is here," Tamika said, walking on Kagome's other side, Inuyasha still connected with Kagome.

"That fucking yarou, I'll rip his th--" Inuyasha began to say until Kagome hit him in the arm lightly.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled at him. "Remember what I told you earlier? Kouga doesn't matter to me, he'll only ever be a friend, nothing more. And if he ever tried, he wouldn't succeed." Kagome leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's so sweet," Rai exclaimed.

"Quiet," Inuyasha groaned.

"Do you mind if we borrow Kagome for a hour? We promise not to get her drunk!"

Inuyasha was resistant at first, but he let go, "I'll see you in a hour, Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her.

"Ja ne," Kagome kissed him back and left with Tamika and Rai dragging her, Sango following.

Inuyasha and Miroku sighed and both thought the same thing: _Woman..._

"Hey there," a voice said from behind the two.

They turned around and Miroku greeted the person, "Konichi'wa, Kagura-chan."

"Nice to see you, too, Hoshi Miroku." Kagura smiled brightly.

"What do you want this time," Inuyasha groaned.

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Keep the fan in the pocket and tell us what you want."

Kagura scowled, "Beside the fact that I want you dead, Naraku wants to see you. He's in the pool house.

"Fine, take us to the fucking baka."

--------------------------------------------------

The two companions headed out to the pool house and Naraku sat there, in his usual bamboo suit. "Oh for Buddha's sake," Inuyasha cried out. "Take off the fucking bamboo suit, we know what the fuck you look like. We're not stupid."

Naraku rolled his eyes and took off the bamboo suit to reveal a pair of normal denim jeans and a black t-shirt. "It's about Kagome and Kikyou."

"Oh, great, I get a lecture from I.R. Bamboo."

"Silence, hanyou! Kikyou is back and Kagome is here. What does that tell you?"

"Kikyou's not dead and I love Kagome?"

"No, fool! Kikyou has been resurrected. Some old hag ressurected her from clay. A small bit of her soul is missing, well, most of it actually... Kikyou's not going to be the same."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Kagome carries Kikyou's soul... Or should I say soul**s**..."

"Souls?"

"Kikyou possessed four souls... Thus, she was the keeper of the Shikon no Tama--Jewel of Four Souls. Kagome wasn't really there until Kikyou died. Kikyou's souls went into it's new owner... Higurashi Kagome. Kagome is the rightful keeper of the Shikon no Tama, which means--"

"I know what it means! I'm not giving it to Kagome. You of all people should remember how much fucking trouble Kikyou got in all the time because she was the keeper of the Shikon no Tama! Especially since you caused some of it!"

"Ah, yes, and who's the one who left her outside in the middle of the night in an alley?"

"**Shut up!**"

"Inuyasha... All talk... Ku, ku, ku, ku..."

"I'm not giving the Shikon no Tama to Kagome! You want an excuse to kill Kagome, I won't let it happen though! You can't make me give the jewel to Kagome. I'm not going to put her in that danger!"

"Oh, hanyou, your heart has softned and you've grown weaker..."

"I've grown stronger, yarou. You wouldn't know what strength is, would you Naraku?"

"Keep your mouth shut before you lose your life over it. Listen good, hanyou. If you don't give the jewel to Kagome, I'll take it myself. Give the jewel to Kagome and I won't kill her. If she dies, it'll be your own fault, not mine. You have a week, do it soon or else Kagome will be dead..." Naraku left through a window and Kagura smirked.

"Good luck, lover boy," Kagura left and went back inside the house, dodging a drunken idiot.

"A week," Miroku said stunned. "How are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not..." Inuyasha growled.

"What?! You're going to let her die?!"

"Of course, not, Hoshi. I'm going to take her away... Far away from here."

"You're not thinking of--"

"I am, Miroku. I'm going to take her back. She'll love it there, lots of trees and streams. Peaceful villages and there's plenty of clear days! There isn't a lot of rain!"

"Inuyasha, you can't. Kagome belongs in this time. You just can't take her back and expect her to know what to do! She's from the present and so is Sango!"

"And what would they say if they found out you're a monk in the past?"

"You're right, but still--"

"It's for Kagome's safety! I can't let her die! Not like Kikyou! Kagome is going to live, she will... She'll live, I'll protect her! We'll have pups and we'll protect them too! Then, one day, we'll return and Kagome can live a normal life again!"

"But then she'll have to adjust to modern times! Don't you get it, Inuyasha? No matter what you do, Kagome will end up confused! She won't be herself, she has to stay here. She has friends and school, you know how much those things mean to her!"

"Fuck you, Miroku! I'm taking her back, Sango and you don't have to come with! You can stay here and miss us all you want, but it doesn't matter. I'm taking her back, there's nothing you can do to stop me." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing _I _can do?" Miroku stomped his foot on the ground since he had no staff. "Inuyasha, you're being so fucking stupid again. Kagome is from this time, she won't be able to adjust like you and I could. Sango may adjust a little better with blood of warriors in her; Kagome's blood is only of human, nothing more! She's like a reincarnation of a miko that died two years ago and is now back from the dead! Will you snap out of that world of yours and focus on the real one?"

Inuyasha growled, "I am. Kagome will die even if I give her the Shikon no Tama. Youkai will be after her all the time and I can't handle the fact that Kagome could die. Either you come with us or you stay here, make your choice. I'll see you tomorrow morning at noon, if you're there, you'll come with. If not, then you stay here." Inuyasha walked off, leaving a stunned Miroku behind.

What was Miroku suppose to do? Roll over and play dead or go fetch the ball? Why didn't Miroku ever listen to his grandfather?

--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha went over to Kagome, it had been fifty-five minutes, close enough to an hour. "We have to go, Kagome," Inuyasha muttered.

"What's up," Kagome asked and then she gasped, "Is Rin upset?! Oh no!"

"No! It's not that, I'll explain when we get to my house. Just, please, let's go before we see--"

"Hello, Inuyasha-kun," a voice said from behind Inuyasha.

Kagome stared and Inuyasha turned around, it was Kikyou. She looked the same way she did two years ago, it was amazing. Still, she still had that something missing in her eyes that told him to stay away and be near Kagome. Inuyasha growled, "What do you want, Kikyou?"

"How are you," Kikyou asked.

"I'm pissed, now what the fuck do you want?"

"Could we talk...?"

"No, now fuck off. Come on, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, the Shikon no Tama belongs to me. Give it to me."

"You're still fucking dead, you may half a bit of soul in you, but that doesn't make you alive. You got reincarnated by an ugly, old, stupid hag. Go before I slice you."

"You left me to die! Give me the Shikon no Tama, you owe me it for letting me die!"

"I didn't let you fucking die! I tried, baka abazureon'na! You don't know shit about the hell I've been through since you left me that fucking jewel. I'm with Kagome now, anyway. I don't give a shit about you anymore, you do **nothing **for me!"

"Give me the Shikon no Tama and your days of torture are over!"

"My days of torture ended when I met Kagome, there's nothing you can do to change it, damn it!"

"You leave me to die in your arms and now you don't give a shit about me?! You're lying! You say you don't love me anymore, but you do! I can see it in those eyes that you use to look into mine with!"

"I may still love you, but you're the one who came crawling back after you left the Shikon no Tama to me two fucking years ago! Leave now and I'll spear your second death."

"Fine, keep the Shikon no Tama, but if I don't get it, you know that Higurashi Kagome will get it instead." Inuyasha looked at her, every nerve in his body stunned and Kikyou continued. "That's right, I know that girl was destined to have it after me. She doesn't know though... Does she?" Kikyou looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to a confused, yet surprised Kagome.

"What's the Shikon no Tama," Kagome asked, "and what do you mean I was 'destined' to have it after you?"

"You, girl, took my souls..." Kikyou sneered at Kagome. "You never really exsisted until I die. Good luck with Inuyasha, hope you enjoy the lies he tells you..." Kikyou walked off.

"Let's go, Kagome," Inuyasha muttered, taking her hand. "I'll explain at the house."

Kagome was too shocked to even move, but Inuyasha pulled her along. She didn't know what was going on, what was going to happen, or what Kikyou meant. _Am I really that stupid? Has Inuyasha been lying? What about the Shikon no Tama thing? Is it some special jewel or something?_


	13. Kiseki Ai

**

Chapter 10  


Kiseki Ai **

When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha took her to the living room, "I'll get you a drink. Please, sit and listen." Inuyasha left into the kitchen, got a glass of water for Kagome. She was still standing, except this time, her hands were on her hips and she looked _very _angry, "Explain now."

"Kagome, please, stay calm and sit down," Inuyasha said, very calmly.

"No, I will not sit and calm down!"

"Fine. First--"

"I want to know what the hell the Shikon no Tama is!"

"It's the Jewel of Four Souls... It's a very ancient jewel created a very long time ago and through out the centuries, miko's have protected it from demons and power-craving humans. The miko's who protected the jewel had ancient powers to purify things. After the miko dies, the Shikon no Tama goes to the next keeper, but since Kikyou didn't know of your 'presence,' she left the jewel to me."

"Okay... And what'd the fuck did she mean when I stole her souls?"

Inuyasha sighed deeply, "I only found this out tonight, but each keeper has four souls. Kikyou had four souls and when she died, those souls went to you, making you the new keeper of the Shikon no Tama, I'm guessing..."

"Guessing? **Guessing?!** I learn all this crap that I'm some keeper of a jewel I haven't even seen and that I have four souls?!"

"And that you didn't really..." Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Um, exsist until Kikyou died."

"I didn't exsist until Kikyou died?!"

"Well, you _did _exsist, just never weren't... Complete, you know?"

Kagome let out a long sigh, "And Kikyou was resurrected and now she wants the jewel back?"

"Hai."

"Can I at least see this 'amazing' jewel?"

Inuyasha looked around and rushed to lock all the doors and windows. He then gestured Kagome down to the basement. Kagome shut the door behind her and Inuyasha locked that as well. He locked the basement window and shut the tiny curtains. Kagome followed him to a crawl space.

Inuyasha pulled out a large box with strips of paper on them that were something that looked like concelment and anti-sensing spells. He opened box after box until he came down to a fairly medium size kind of box covered with black velvet. Inuyasha opened it and revealed a necklace with tooth-like stones on it. Hanging from the necklace, was a glistening fushia ball that sparkled like stars.

Kagome only got a glance at it until Inuyasha shut it quickly and it put it in the boxes, and then covering the final box with more concealment and anti-sensing strips.

"These were given to me with thanks from Miroku," Inuyasha explained.

"Why were you so quick to putting it away," Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha finished with the strips and spoke while putting the box away in the crawl space, "If I kept it out any longer, youkai would be scratching at my door to get it. They can sense the Shikon no Tama's power and are drawn to it. It's very important to keep it safe..."

"That's why you don't want me to have it..."

"Hai, youkai would be after you every chance they got, especially Naraku."

"Naraku?"

"Mm-hm, he's one of the more power-craver's of the youkai clan. He's more of a hanyou though, but still, he craves it's power and wants to poison it. I won't let that happen... And I won't let you die..."

"Like Kikyou."

"Hai, like Kikyou..."

Kagome paused and as Inuyasha was unlocking doors and opening windows again, Kagome said, "You do still love her..."

"I do," Inuyasha muttered, "but you're all that matters now."

"Inuyasha, do you love her more than me?"

Inuyasha froze and looked out into his backyard, the tiny fountain was still running, "No."

Kagome frowned, but when he turned around, she put on a fake smile, "Good, because I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kagome sighed and wrapped his arms around him. She couldn't help, but frown then. _Inuyasha still cares for her... Then why is he with me?_

--------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I hope Kagome isn't upset," Sango said, pacing quickly in the living room of her apartment.

"Calm down, Sango," Miroku was relaxing on the couch. "You've got to calm down, if Kagome is upset, she'll call you."

"You're right, of course you're right! If she's upset, she'll call me! Then I'll go over there, comfort her, and it'll get better!"

"Hai, there you go, Sango. You see? Everything will be all right."

"But I don't know, Miroku. Something doesn't feel right... Like Inuyasha is planning to take Kagome somewhere."

"Um, I highly doubt he is. Just go to sleep, we both have school tomorrow. Inuyasha probaly won't show up again, which means I have to take two pairs of notes again."

"Okay, nasai, Miroku."

"Pleasant dreams, Sango."

Sango walked to her room and Miroku slumped back on the couch, tilting his head back. What was he going to do?

The phone rang and Miroku practically tackled the phone when he picked it up, "Hello?!"

"Miroku," Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"I won't leave tomorrow, I think Kagome wants some time to talk to Sango tomorrow."

"Okay, just don't do anything too drastic, all right?"

"Whatever, sayonara."

"Nasai." Miroku hung up the phone and fell asleep on the couch thinking, _What about Kikyou? What's Inuyasha going to do when she pops up out of no where to take back the Shikon no Tama?_

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat downstairs in the basement while Inuyasha was out getting a few things for Rin and himself. Kagome glanced over at the piano and began to play some random tune that sounded like it could be song. She slowly let her fingers drift over the keys more, making a full song that was beautiful.

As she played, she wrote the notes down on some music sheets she found in a box. When she was playing, she would pause and write words down on the music sheet. Kagome had just realized, she wrote a song on her own without the help of some stupid piano teacher! She was very proud of herself and began to play the introduction.

Inuyasha walked in silently and put the groceries on counter. He heard the piano being played downstairs with his sensitive dog ears. He crept downstairs, and there was Kagome, playing the piano with her eyes closed.

He heard some humming that went along with what she was playing; she began to sing with her beautiful, slight soprano voice, "Playground school bell rings again... Rain clouds come to play... Again..." Inuyasha felt his heart break a little as Kagome went on, "Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to... Hello." There was a soft piano solo and Inuyasha crept into the room, Kagome with her eyes still closed. "If I smile and don't believe... Soon, I know, I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Hello, I'm the lie living for you, so, you can hide. Don't cry..." Kagome continued to play.

Inuyasha realized this song was about him, about his feelings for Kikyou. She knew how he felt about her, truely. Kagome let her fingers glide across the keys as Inuyasha approached quietly. Kagome continued, "Suddenly, I know I'm not not dreaming..." Kagome's voice began to rise to a high note. "Hello, I'm still here..." Kagome's voice went down to a normal pitch, "All that's left of yesterda-ay." Kagome finished singing, but played the ending part.

Inuyasha sat next to her and Kagome sighed, she opened her eyes and jumped a little at Inuyasha's presence.

"What are you doing here," she shrieked.

"I was listening to you sing," Inuyasha whispered; he rested his face in Kagome's hair, taking in the cherry blossom scent.

"Oh, Buddha! I'm going to go kill myself now!" Kagome was about to get up, but Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her hips and growled in his throat, "What?"

"It sounded perfect..."

"It sounded horrible!"

"It was beautiful, and that's that. You had every right to sing and write that song... I love you, Kagome, nothing can change that. I wrote that song for you, not Kikyou. You're everything..."

"Inuyasha, you always bring that up, but whenever anyone brings up Kikyou, you get all torn up inside..."

"That's because I let her die, Kagome. I can't forgive myself for that, but I'm making up for those two years of loneliness and regret with you now. Kikyou can go and try to get the Shikon no Tama from us, but she can't. She won't."

"Inuyasha... It's OK, you can love Kikyou if you want to, I don't care. I mean, we're friends that are dating, we don't have to be dating. We can be friends--"

"Kagome, I want to be more than just friends. I want us to be a couple, be able to love each other without worries. Kikyou won't stand in the way, I promise..."

"Forever?"

"Past the end of time, Kagome. Even longer."

--------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Kagome should've called by now," Sango shook her hands and was pacing again.

"Sango, I've told you a thousand times," Miroku sighed. "Kagome will be all right. She understands her situation now. She's accepting it, if she has a problem, **she will call**."

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll just sit down, watch TV, and relax, you know, Kagome will call." The phone rang and Sango leaped over Miroku to pick it up, "Kagome?!"

"You know, you should try this position more often," Miroku smirked.

"Ursai, Hoshi Miroku! Kagome?"

"Hai, it's me," Kagome replied.

"How'd it go? Do you need me to come over? Are you going to be fine?"

"OK, slow down there, russian race horse! It went fine, I don't need you to come over, and I'm going to be perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha explained what I needed to know. I got to play the piano, which made me feel a lot better--"

"Inuyasha has a piano?"

"Well, Sesshoumaru technically does, but close enough! Anyway, I got to play the piano, I wrote a song (amazingly) and I feel a lot better now. Inuyasha also said the sweetest thing!"

"Don't you dare, Kagome," Inuyasha said from next to Kagome.

"What'd he say," Sango shrieked.

"OK, Inuyasha told me how he still wanted to be more than friends and that Kikyou wouldn't stand in the way. Then I asked, 'Forever?' Inuyasha replies with--"

"Don't," Inuyasha exclaimed, trying to grab the phone.

Kagome hung it up and put on speaker phone, "Inuyasha says: 'Past the end of time, Kagome. Even longer.' It was too sweet! He's such a cute puppy!"

"My god," Sango exclaimed.

"What," Miroku asked.

Sango moved the speaker away from her mouth and said, "Inuyasha told Kagome how he still wanted to be more than friends and that Kikyou wouldn't stand in the way. Then Kagome asks, 'Forever?' So, Inuyasha replies, 'Past the end of time, Kagome. Even longer.' Isn't that so sweet!"

"Hai, it is. What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, but it's working great for Kagome."

Kagome shrieked and ran around. "I've got to go," Kagome exclaimed. "Ja **ne!**"

"Sayonara, Kagome-chan!" Sango hung up and Kagome lunged at the phone, hung up, and ran some more.

--------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Kagome, I'm tired," Inuyasha shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"You can't catch a girl, eh," Kagome smirked from the top.

"Keh, you're the one who's using all your mind games on me."

"Mind games? I'm just running around!"

"Precisely..."

"You're _so _slow!"

"Slow? You wanna see me be fast? I've been jogging for the last half hour!"

"Fine! Show me fast, pansy boy!"

Inuyasha lunged, but Kagome dodged and slid down the stairs. Inuyasha ran beside her, but Kagome jumped off early, landing on her own two feet. She ran into the back yard and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"That's suppose to be down my throat right now," Inuyasha exclaimed from the back door.

"Hentai," Kagome made a disgusted look.

Inuyasha lunged at Kagome again, but before she could dodge, Inuyasha pinned her down to the ground. He rolled her over, laid on the ground, and held on to her hips. Kagome squirmed some, but Inuyasha grinned, "Keep squirmming and I don't think I'll ever let you go because that feels really good."

Kagome stopped and lightly punch him in the arm, "Hentai! _Hentai! **Hentai! Hentai!**_" She was now whining: "Let me go!"

"Nope," Inuyasha smirked and brought her down so she laid on top of him. "You're eyes are turning gray..."

"Oh well. I think having gray eyes would be cool."

"It'd be somewhat youkai-like."

"Big deal? You're a hanyou and you don't seem to care that you have amber eyes."

"And fangs and claws!"

"Yeah, those too. Along with cute little dog ears. You're such an adorable puppy!" Kagome pinched his cheek, then smiled innocently.

"Call me a puppy again and--"

"And what? You'll kiss me? Oh, the horror!"

"I'll--"

"Aw, what's a matter, puppy? Afraid Kagome might keep calling you puppy?"

"You asked for it." Inuyasha began to tickle her.

Kagome shrieked and laughed. She squirmed on top of Inuyasha, making him get a little _too _happy. Kagome couldn't help, but keep laughing and shrieking. Some neighbor threw an apple at them--which hit Kagome in the head--and exclaimed, "Keep it down, hanyou! Some people are trying to sleep!"

"At nine?!"

"Yes!"

"Lazy bums," Inuyasha muttered, carrying Kagome inside.

"Inuyasha... What's up with your hair," Kagome squinted her eyes.

Inuyasha looked outside at the moon, it was just as he feared... The new moon. "Oh, fuck."

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha put Kagome down and rushed to his room. He put a towel over his head, swung a pair of sunglasses on his eyes, and noted himself not to show his teeth or hands. Kagome knocked on his door, "'Yasha, what the hell are you doing?"

"Nani mo..."

"Don't lie. Take those sunglasses and the pink towel!"

"Iie!"

"Hai!"

"Iie!"

"Hai!"

"Iie!"

"**Hai!**" Kagome snatched the sunglasses and ripped off the towel. Inuyasha's amber eyes had turned to brown and his hair was black. "I-Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha sighed, "It's nothing, really... I'll be fine."

"What'd you do to your hair? You don't have your amber eyes. What about your claws and fangs?"

"Gone too..."

"G-gone?"

Inuyasha groaned, "Since I'm a hanyou, I have a certain time of the month where for one night, I become human. Which means I lose my dog ears, my fangs, and my teeth, plus, my hair turns black and my eyes become brown..."

"Every new moon?"

"Hai... You can leave now, I don't care..."

"No, actually," Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, "you don't look to bad as a human either."

"Really?"

"Ano, hai! You look kinda cute, except I think I like the dog ears better." Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha.

"That's a relief..."

"You didn't have to hide it from me, you know. You're still Inuyasha to me."

"What strange love do we have, or what?"

Kagome giggled, kissed him again, and whispered, "We have a miracle love..."

"Kiseki ai? What kind of talk is that?"

"Something I made up... Kiseki ai to me is true love no matter what and a love that people say is impossible. A love that's forbidden a lot, but doesn't matter because the two love each other. Through thick and thin, 'til death do they part... They love each other, a true miracle..."

"Where'd you read that...?"

"No where, I just created it when Okaa-san disowned me... I wrote it in my diary as a memory for my knight in shining armor and I. I hoped it would be a hanyou, and you know what? My wish came true... A loving hanyou protected me and cared for me, even when others denied it or others tried to interfer. You promise forever... And I wished for forever. Arigatou, Inuyasha..."

"Do itashimashite, Kagome..."

--------------------------------------------------

Sango flipped through the channels and came upon the american channel of MTV. She always seemed to enjoy this channel, even though she never knew what they were really saying. "What's up with this channel," Miroku pondered aloud. "I mean, you have this... Christina Aguilera person all, 'Ooh! Look at me, I'm so sexy, I'm so beautiful!' I just don't get it, she only sings. Big deal if she's sexy and beautiful. She doesn't even make sense!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "It's the fact that she's beautiful and sexy that makes her wanted. Guys drool over her and woman want to be her. She's a role model in the U.S.A. That's how that place works."

"Still-- Ooh, hey, I like her!" Miroku pointed at Britney Spears. "Now _that's _what I call sexy and beautiful in an american girl!"

Sango glared at Miroku and narrowed her eyes. Miroku noticed this and gulped, "Of course, she's only an american girl and **way **out of my league. I don't need her when I have the perfect girl right next to me."

"Ano, I'm not that perfect, I mean... Um," Sango's blush deepened as she talked, "that girl has all those curves and stuff. I-I don't have that! I have--"

"A perfect body that shouldn't be changed one bit." Miroku kissed Sango on the cheek and her blush deepened even more than it already was. Miroku grinned, "I think you're way out of my league too."

"Oh, trust me, any girl is way out of your league."

"That's nice."

"You know you like the abuse."

Miroku snorted and stared into Sango's eyes. Sango stared back into Miroku's. Sango gulped, bit her lip and as Miroku closed his eyes, Sango did as well. They leaned in, mouths parting slightly. Each of them wondering what their offical, first actual kiss would be like. Each tilted their head in opposite directions and kissed.

When they kissed, sparks seem to fly in the air and their hearts beated together as one. They both fell into it. Sango seemed to crawl on top of Miroku. When their lips parted, Miroku smiled and Sango did as well.

"I have a present for you," Miroku whispered. "I couldn't wait until your birthday next week to give it to you."

"Really," Sango smiled widely.

"Hai, I know you'll love this. It's so you don't feel so lonely all the time." Miroku handed her the box.

The box had holes in it and it felt a little heavy. Sango opened the box and a cat smiled up at her. "Meow," it called out.

"It's so adorable," Sango exclaimed, picking up the small cat.

"It's a girl, just to let you know," Miroku said. Sango glared at him a little and Miroku added quickly, "The pet shop owner told me so!"

"Riiiiight..."

"I swear!"

"Ano, anyway! I love it, she's so adorable and cute! She looks really reliable too! Oh, look at her!" The small cat leaped from Sango's arm on to her shoulder and rubbed it's face againist Sango's. "She loves me! Miroku, you're too sweet."

"The cat is a youkai kind of... It can transform to a larger, more fierce beast, but I highly doubt that'll happen a lot."

"I think I'll name you... Neko!" The cat looked like it was fake gagging and Sango giggled. "All right, no Neko. How about... Kiara?" The cat purred and seemed to smile at Sango. "Great, Kiara it will be. I'm Taiji Sango! That's Hoshi Miroku, he's kind of an etchi, if you know what I mean..."

The meowed and glared a little at Miroku, then cuddled up in Sango's lap. "I knew you'd love her," Miroku smiled.

"You couldn't wait to give me Kiara?"

"I'd been feeding her for a few days, she didn't seem very happy though. So, I just decided to give it to you a week early... Precisely a week actually!" Miroku pointed to the calendar, it was Friday and Sango's birthday was next friday.

"You're too sweet sometimes... Other times you can just be a plan, flat out, perverted jerk."

"I love you, too, Sango!"

"I know you do." Sango kissed him and Kiara began to purr in Sango's lap, falling asleep. "We'll have a great time here with Kiara, right?"

Miroku faked a smile and replied, "Of course."

Sango hugged Miroku closely and she thought, _He's not that bad after all, he's being really sweet. Extremely sweet, actually. He gave me Kiara and he gives me flowers and my favorite kind of chocolates... He's making sure I'm not alone. _Sango petted Kiara and listened to the music playing on the television. _This'll last a long time..._

Miroku sighed and listened to the music as he watched Sango show affection for Kiara. _How am I going to tell her Inuyasha is planning to take Kagome away to Sengoku Jidiai? How will I tell her that I'm a monk too? What am I going to do?_

"Kiseki ai," Sango whispered.

"What," Miroku looked at Sango curiously.

"Kagome told me about miracle love when she moved in. It's a forbidden love that can't happen, but happens anyway... Like Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship. Our relationship is like that because you're a perverted teenager with a kazaana looking for an heir, and, well, I promised my family I'd be a demon exterminator. You know, master the Hiraikostu and follow my blood. Right now, I'm suppose to be doing that, but instead, I'm with you which is more than that..."

"It is?"

"Hai..."

"Um, Sango... There's something I have to tell you..."

"What's wrong?"

"Ano, uh, I don't how to say this..."

Kiara leaped off Sango's lap and drifted off into Miroku's new room. "Kiara, what are you doing," Sango giggled.

They both followed Kiara and when they arrived, Kiara was holding a staff with her tail. Sango took it and eyed it carefully, "T-This is a hoshi staff..."

"Um, yeah," Miroku replied, taking the staff. Miroku pulled out his robes and slipped them on, holding his staff. He wrapped the beads around his arm sleeve that concealed his kazaana. "Promise not to freak out?"

"I-- What?"

"Promise not to freak out, I said."

"I promise..."

"Inuyasha and I are from the Sengoku Jidai."

"The _what_?!"

"State War Era, 500 years ago..."

"Y-You're from the past?!"

"Hai... Inuyasha is as well. Our families came through a well to escape and live in a peaceful time. After that, my grandfather raised me as a hoshi until he passed away. After that, my father taught me everything. So, techically speaking, I am a hoshi from the Sengoku Jidai."

"I-I'm dating a hoshi?!"

"Hai... It's againist the laws of Buddha, but ever since we first met, I haven't been able to focus as much as I use to be able to!"

"Miroku! Don't you know what this means?! If you're a hoshi, and I'm a demon exterminator, then that means we can't be together!"

"But remember what you said! Kiseki ai! Miracle love, Sango! This is a miracle love! Don't let these facts stop us from being together!"

"You're right... But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It was forbidden by my mother... Now that I'm not under her supervision anymore, I can tell you. But there's more."

"Oh, Buddha."

"Inuyasha plans to take Kagome back to the Sengoku Jidai to protect her from Naraku. He wants the jewel, but if Inuyasha doesn't give the jewel to Kagome by the day of your birthday, Kagome will die. Either way, if Kagome keeps or doesn't keep the jewel, she'll die and Inuyasha doesn't want that to happen. So, I'm not sure when, but at noon one day, I have to meet him at the well or else we won't see them in a long time. And I really mean a **long **time."

"So, go with you to the past or stay here and almost never see Kagome again?"

"Hai, those are the only choices. Inuyasha refuses to let Kagome stay here, but I don't think he's told her that yet..."

"Le'ts get some sleep, we're both tired, and we obviously have a lot to think about..."

"Hai."

--------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean," Kagome growled.

"Naraku wants to kill you, Kagome," Inuyasha exclaimed. "Could I make it any clearer!"

"Because he wants the fucking Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes! If I don't give you it, you'll die and if I do, he'll let you live, but you'll die if you have the Shikon no Tama because youkai desire the power! Don't you get it, we have to go back!"

"I can't desert school and my friends! How do we know that I'll be in less danger there than here!"

"I can protect you better there, damnit, Kagome! Please, just go with me to the well on Sunday! You have to, I won't and I can't let you fucking die! Not again!"

"Inuyasha, I'm already protected by my father! Don't you ever wonder why I get all these white tulips? I don't have a secret lover, it's my father letting me know that he visited me! What will happen if I go back? I don't know if he'll still be able to visit me! Inuyasha, just understand, onegai. I can't leave..."

"And we can't stay!"

"You just don't want to leave Kikyou here!"

"Don't you fucking bring her up! I may still love Kikyou, but that doesn't fucking mean that I love her enough to dump you! I want to still be with **you**,Kagome and no one else! Just... Leave me here and give me the Shikon no Tama..."

"I won't give you it until we're in the Sengoku Jidai! Sango and Miroku can come with, they're our friends! We can all be together and we can all protect you, Kagome! Onegai, come with me." Inuyasha felt like a weakling with what he did, but he couldn't help it. He got down on his knees, wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist, and he rested his head on Kagome's stomache. "Kagome, onegai, you can't die. Not again... I was in so much pain the first time. Just, come back with me. We can live together and we can protect each other..."

Kagome sighed and she petted Inuyasha's head, "All right, I'll come with you **if **Sango and Miroku come with."

Inuyasha leaped up, hugged Kagome, and swung her around, "Arigatou gosaimazu! Arigatou _Arigatou! **Arigatou! Arigatou!**_"

Sessohumaru walked in, "I came back early. My buisness there was done--" He stared at the couple, Inuyasha swinging Kagome around while she gasped for breath. Sessohumaru cleared his throat.

They paused and stared for a moment. Kagome stuttered, "H-Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Inuyasha put Kagome down, "Feh, back early, like always."

"Where's Rin," Sessohumaru asked, dropping his suitcases.

"She's sleeping over at a friend's house."

"It's a female?"

"Of course, god, and even if it was a male, do you think an eight year old would do anything with a friend? They don't even know about that kind of crap yet."

"I was just making sure, hanyou. I'm going to go upstairs and sleep, it's been a long flight and I don't want to hear you two."

Kagome turned bright red and Inuyasha snarled, "We haven't gone that far yet!"

"How far then, pathetic hanyou! Far third? Far first? Or did Kagome turn you down?"

Kagome was enraged, but held her tongue and let Inuyasha speak. "It's none of your buisness how far we are," Inuyasha snapped, "you don't need to know! Why would you want to know, hentai?"

"I don't think that way, hanyou. Stay out of my site and we'll be fine!" Sessohumaru stormed upstairs and slammed his door.

Kagome stood there, shivering of the fear brought upon her. She realized how frightening Sessohumaru could be. She held on to Inuyasha and snuggled into the haori she was wearing.

"He's terrifying, how can Rin not be afraid of him," Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Because he treats her like he's her own fucking daughter," Inuyasha replied, not showing a stitch of fear.

"Rin's lucky to at least have a surrogated father..." Kagome sighed. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to Inuyasha's room and there was a white tulip, sitting there. Kagome smiled, took the tulip and kissed the flower. Inuyasha smiled a little and put out a cup of water, "This'll keep it alive until tomorrow..."

"Arigatou, Inuyasha..."

"Do itashimashite..."

--------------------------------------------------

As Sango and Kagome fell asleep, they thought one thing. The one thing that kept them loving and caring for these two men. It was the only thought that kept these couples together and prevented a tragic ending was only this: _Kiseki ai._


	14. Sengoku Jidai

**

Chapter 11  


Sengoku Jidai **

Saturday had passed very quickly, probaly because Inuyasha and Kagome either spent their time playing with Rin or being intimate with each other in some way while Sessohumaru was at work, summarizing what he had done on his trip.

It passed by fast for Miroku and Sango because they spent it re-arranging the apartment and gathering things they would need most. They weren't really intimate with each other in some way, but they would take fourty-five minute breaks where they would just kiss each other, feel each other up, or something like that. It was never anything too serious.

Since it was Sunday, Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango to meet them at the well at noon or they wouldn't see them in a very, very long time. Miroku and Sango obviously were going to be there at noon.

When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived where the well was supposed to be, Kagome froze, staring at the property the well laid upon. "What's wrong," Inuyasha asked.

"T-This is my mother's home... My little brother and my grandfather live h-here too..." Kagome stuttered the whole time and tears weld up in her eyes.

"The well was on your property the whole time? Chikuso, we could've traveled back and forth more if we knew _you _use to live here. I'm sorry it has to be here though, just, please, be brave. All right? Youkai are probaly going to follow us soon."

Kagome checked her watch, it was noon and a car drove up. Sango was carrying her Hiraikostu and Miroku was dressed in his monk robes, holding his staff proudly.

"You didn't tell me Miroku was a monk," Kagome exclaimed.

"You learn something new every day," Miroku grinned.

"We should get going before--" A loud roar came from behind them and they all turned around slowly.

Behind them was Kiara in her demon form. They all stared, but Miroku and Sango relaxed.

"Youkai," Kagome shrieked, hiding behind Inuyasha.

"Wench," Inuyasha muttered.

"Ursai..."

"It's all right," Sango smiled, "it's just Kiara. That's enough, we don't need you to fight yet."

Kiara transformed back into her tiny cat form, and Kiara stood there for a moment until she broke the silence, "Meow."

"It's so cute," Kagome exclaimed, rushing towards Kiara. "When did you get her!"

"Last night," Sango smiled, "Miroku gave it to me as an early birthday present."

"Miroku, that's so sweet! And such an adorable kitten!" Kagome scratched behind Kiara's ear and Kiara purred.

"Let's go, Kiara." Kiara looked up at Sango with her open arms. She pounced into her arms as Sango held on to her, not wanting to let go.

Kagome smiled and led them all to the tiny shrine on her old property. Kagome looked around, remembering that sacred tree and the path way, along with the smell of grass and air surrounding her. Before Kagome could take in anymore memories, Souta came out carrying Buyo.

"You're getting heavy, neko," Souta exclaimed, putting Buyo down.

Buyo meowed and walked towards the hiding place of the small group. "What's up with over there," Souta asked.

"No, Buyo," Kagome whispered. "Go to Souta! Go inside!"

Buyo meowed with glee and "walked" over to Kagome, purring as he rubbed againist her leg. "Iie," Kagome quietly exclaimed.

"Buyo," Souta shouted, "where are you?"

"It's good to see you too, Buyo, but go, now!"

Buyo meowed and curled up on her feet. "Stupid neko," Inuyasha muttered.

"Better a neko than an inu," Miroku said.

"There you are, Buyo--" Souta stopped in midsentence and saw Kagome. "K-Kagome...?"

"It's good to see you, Souta," Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk now. I promise we will later. I have to go now with my friends to the shrine. Distract Mama and jii-chan, onegai!"

"Who are those people?"

"This is Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha! Please, Souta! Distract Mama and jii-chan so we can get to the shrine!"

"Why...?"

"It's very important that we get there _now!_" Kagome looked and saw youkai passing by, looking suspiciously at the Higurashi home.

"Promise we'll talk later?"

"Hai, Souta! Onegai, hurry!"

"Hai!" Souta ran inside and began to talk to his mother and grandfather.

"Hurry, before my mother finishes the dishes!"

Everyone nodded and ran into the shrine, there was a tiny kitsune there. "Who are you people," he asked.

"Why must everyone ask us that," Inuyasha growled.

"I know who _you _are, Inuyasha... I'm Shippou! **You **must be Kagome!"

"Hai, she is! We have to go now, little brat! Go help Souta distract his mother and grandfather so we can make our get-a-way!"

"But I need to get back to the Sengoku Jidai!"

"Why do _you _need to get back there?"

"Ma and Pa! They're probaly still alive! I left because the village was being burnt down and they told me to leave right away! They told me to make myself a flea and travel with a hanyou to the future! I need to see my if Mama and Pa are alive!"

"Fine, get on Kagome's shoulder!"

"Which one is she?"

"Yellow pack!"

Kagome waved to the kitsune. Shippou stumbled on to her shoulder and they all lunged into the well, each touching Inuyasha since he was holding the Shikon no Tama. There was a blue surrounding them until they reached another end of a well. They all looked up, there were trees and a blue sky.

Shippou lunged out and the girls made sure Miroku went first. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and helped everyone out. Kagome was the last to come out and she looked around at the past surrounding her.

"Sugoi," Kagome whispered.

It was an amazing world, the sky was clear and a perfect blue, the sun was shining brightly, and the grass was green, along with the leaves on the tree. Sango and Kagome were amazed, but Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou acted like they had never left.

Shippou yawned a little and streched, "Man, can time travel be tiring..."

"It was only for a minute," Miroku groaned.

"So?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Come on, now. Kaede-sama lives near by. She'll give us a place to rest for the night. Then maybe we can find a place of our own."

"Great," Sango smiled, still holding Kiara.

They walked on through the forest, looking at the different plants and flowers, seeing creatures that were peculiar, and the two girls had never seen such a healthy, strong, green forest.

"We're here," Miroku smiled, showing the girls the village.

They stared, never had they seen a village so peaceful and quiet. It was so amazing. Shippou jumped off Kagome's shoulder and looked around keenly, "Mama and Pa said they would wait for me here! Everyday around lunch!"

"I remember them waiting here," a voice said from behind them. They jumped, it was an old woman who's posture had tilted down. She also had an eye patch over her right eye and she appeared to be a nurse of some type or a priestess maybe. "It is good to see you, Miroku and Inuyasha. It's been two years..."

"Konichi'wa, Kaede-sama." Miroku bowed down to Kaede and she bowed back.

"What happened?"

"Um... Ano, you see, it's kind of a thing you don't bring up around Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Kikyou died... She left the Shikon no Tama to me and I put it in hiding until now." Inuyasha pulled out the glistening purple jewel from his coat.

"Oh, my," Kaede exclaimed. "Such evil that comes from the jewel! It's been poisoned some how! Oh no..."

"Take the jewel, Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

"W-what," Kagome stuttered.

"You're the keeper of the jewel. The keeper can purify it, take it."

"Oh, no, we came here so I wouldn't get my hands on it and now you want me to take it? You're a strange, strange inu-hanyou!"

"Take the stupid jewel!"

"Fine!" Kagome snatched the jewel and watched it as it began to shine more and glisten brighter than before.

"It is true," Kaede gaped. "This girl is the true keeper now! My word, how could this be possible? Doesn't this girl have to be a reincarnation of Kikyou?"

"Ano, I'm not really a reincarnation. According to what Inuyasha has told me/heard, Kikyou's souls came into me about two years ago. I exsisted, but not really complete until Kikyou died... Who knows really, anyway?"

"It doesn't make any sense, but it'll have to do for now..." Kaede closed her eyes and began to speak again, "Now that you are the keeper, you must always keep the Shikon no Tama with you and never let any demon get a hold of this jewel. If they do, no one would be able to defeat it, not even Inuyasha, the master of the Tetsusaiga..."

"The master of the what?"

"She does not know of the ancient sword?"

"Keh," Inuyash grumbled, "what does it matter? The thing doesn't even fucking work..."

"You must know how to use it, Inuyasha! Your father made it to protect your mother, a mere human."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "If that is all you have to say, old hag, then can we have some lunch? I'm starving."

"But we have to wait for Mama and Pa," Shippou jumped up and down, waving his arms in the air.

"Calm down, Shippou-chan," Kaede said. She then frowned and Shippou stopped jumping. Kaede let out a sigh and said, "When you left, your mother and father were killed... They've passed on, young kitsune..."

"Mama and Pa are... dead?" Shippou's eyes weld up with tears.

"Gomen, Shippou-chan. I was never able to tell you, gomen..."

"I-it's OK, because they're in Heaven now, right?"

"Hai, Shippou-chan, they're in Heaven."

Shippou sniffled, wiped away some tears, and walked with the others to Kaede's home. It wasn't large, only two rooms basically. One for sleeping and sitting, another for dinning, staying warm by the fire, and also for sitting. Kagome sat down in the front room with the others.

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulders and felt pity, dread, and depression for the tiny kitsune. Shippou only just found out his parents died, the poor thing. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Kagome," Inuyasha asked.

"Shippou," Kagome sniffled.

"What about him?"

"He just found out that he lost his mother and father. They were protecting him and he lost them... I wish he hadn't lost them. It hurts to lose your parents, doesn't it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's teary slate blue eyes, "It does, but he'll survive."

"Shippou," Kagome called out.

Shippou turned around and sniffled, "H-hai..."

"You wanna come sit in my lap?"

"O-okay..."

Inuyasha snarled a little, but Kagome glared at him. He folded his arms and pouted as Shippou climbed into Kagome's lap.

"I know what it's like to lose your only parents," Kagome said.

"You do," Shippou replied, looking up at Kagome with his innocent, young, brown eyes.

"Hai, it hurts a lot."

"It does." There was a moment of silence while Kagome petted Shippou. It wasn't until Shippou broke the silence with one question: "What's Heaven like, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and said, "Well, in Heaven, you don't feel a lot of pain and you can watch over the people you love. You can make sure they're OK or protect them when they're in need of help. It's really beautiful, too. You can walk on clouds, sing, dance, and enjoy things you loved when you were alive..."

"It sounds really nice..."

"It is."

"Do you think Mama and Pa are happy there?"

"Not as happy as they would be with you..." Kagome petted his head as Shippou cried into her shirt. "Sh, sh, calm down, Shippou. It's going to be OK now because I'm going to take care of you..."

"You will?" Shippou sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"Of course. Inuyasha and I both know what it's like to lose our parents. Just remember one thing, Shippou, and never let this leave your thoughts, ever."

"Hai, what is it?"

"Who ever killed your parents, you shouldn't hate. You can dislike them for taking your parents away from you, but don't hurt them."

"Why?"

"Because you might meet up with someone like them. A hanyou killed my father when I was younger, around your age at least. My mother didn't want me around youkai or hanyous because of that and a pack of wolf youkai destoryed my mother's village in the country." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, smiled and then looked back down at Shippou. "Even though my mother forbiddened it, I stood up for what I believed in. Now, since I decided not to hate hanyous or youkai just because of those two reason, I'm the happiest I've been in a long time."

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling him closer to her.

"You mean," Shippou looked up at her, then at Inuyasha, and back again, "you're in love with Inuyasha?"

"Hai," Kagome smiled and kissed Shippou on top of his head. "I love him very much."

"But he's a jerk!" Inuyasha snarled at Shippou's comment.

"Inuyasha, quiet! Shippou, Inuyasha may be a little bit of a jerk sometimes, but he can be the sweetest thing since chocolate." Kagome pulled out her white tulips and put them in a vase near by. She filled the vase with water she brought with and set it next to her.

"Wow, that's really sweet. Are you sure?"

Kagome giggled, "I'm positive." Kagome smelled the white tulip and began to fall asleep. Shippou began to sleep in Kagome's lap and Kagome drifted off to sleep, resting on Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha turned bright red and the other couple were whispering to eachother. Inuyasha growled, "If you've got something to say, say it to my face!"

"Fine," Sango nodded. "You're being so sweet! You're letting Shippou sleep on Kagome's lap and Kagome sleep on you, it's so cute. Plus, you were smiling so kind and gentle-like, it wasn't you, but I enjoyed it."

"Feh, you make me sound like a weakling..."

"You are when it comes to love."

"Love?"

"Yeah, you may be all and mighty in sports, but when it comes to love, you're in last place."

"Keh, what would you know?"

"I know a lot about Kagome and how she talks about you. Like last night..." Sango coughed and Inuyasha blushed. "How you--"

"Shut up or you'll lose your fucking head!"

"All right, but you know, yeah..."

"What's up with you girls...?"

"We tell each other everything. It's called bonding. You know, when you both share each other's thoughts and feelings, staying up all night talking about anything and everything, sexual contacts with boys even!" Sango smirked and Inuyasha was becoming even more flustered with embarassment.

"Guys do that too!"

Sango snorted, "Yeah right! All you do is, 'So, you two kissed?' Then the other guy goes, 'Yeah.' And then the way it ends off is the guy asking if it was with tongue and you say yeah just make you sound all cool and hot. It's pathetic, really."

"Who's the one who didn't tell their crush for three years that they actually liked them?"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. You're the one who can't keep his hands to himself." Sango smirked.

"I'm not an ice cream whore." Inuyasha snarled at Sango.

"At least I follow with every dare, no matter what it is!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we'll find out when Kagome wakes up then, won't we?"

Sango narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha and gripped her Hiraikostu tightly. She was ready to hit him until Kaede came in. "Lunch is ready," Kaede smiled. "It's ramen, I found it in Kagome-sama's backpack."

"Excellent," Inuyasha smirked. "But, uh, could you bring me some? Kagome is kind of sleeping on me..."

"Too bad for you," Sango smirked.

"Abazureon'na."

"Baka inu-yarou!"

Inuyasha growled at Sango and pouted. Once they left to eat, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, but she was giving off a scent unfamiliar to him. It drove him crazy, but what he was thinking, it couldn't be; she was human. Inuyasha shruged it off and supposed it was the cherry blossom perfume having some strange affect. _But the scent is so strange, unnatural for a human to have... _Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping Kagome, but only saw a human girl. He fell asleep too. They both had a long night before and they'd got up early too just because Kagome didn't want to forget one thing.

  
  
  
**A/N: If you want to know when I have updated, you can sign up for the mailing list! There's already one reviewer who gets an email everytime I update, join her, won't you? Just review and let me know! I apperciate all your kind reviews by the way ;D. I even have a reviewer calling me Mikoyru Kaniu-sama! It makes me feel very special, well, arigatou and sayonara!**


	15. Kitsune Neko Hanyou & Taiji Hoax

**

Chapter 12  


Kitsune-Neko Hanyou & Taiji Hoax**

It was the next morning and Inuyasha was starving. He heard Kagome's stomache grumble as well. Inuyasha got up, barely opening his eyes, and set Kagome againist the corner. She sighed and waited for Inuyasha to come back. He looked through Kagome's bag.

Inuyasha found the cherry blossom perfume, a lavender perfume, some soap and cleansing items, water, juice, first aid kit. _God, doesn't this woman pack food?_ Inuyasha rumaged some more until he found a bag of chips. Inuyasha's eyes were fully opened now, but when he turned around, he gaped at the girl leaning againist the corner.

It looked like Kagome, smelled like Kagome, but this Kagome had tiny cat ears and a fox tail. She had grown short claws and tiny fangs, a little like Inuyasha's. Kagome had orange streaks in her hair now, almost like highlights. "K-Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered.

"Hai," Kagome yawned.

"W-what h-happened to you!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome streched and that's when she noticed she had claws and something was poking the inside of her mouth. She felt the pointed teeth inside her mouth. Kagome petted her head a little and came upon the ears. "Oh, my Kami!"

"It's not that bad! You look cute with orange highlights!"

"Orange highlights!" Kagome dug through the front pocket of her pack and pulled out a mirror. She look at her reflection and gaped. "I-I'm a h-hanyou...?"

"Calm down, Kagome..."

"**Calm down! I've turned into a hanyou!**" Kagome screamed this at the top of her lungs and woke everyone up.

Shippou had grumbled from the floor and looked up at Kagome. Shippou gaped, "Kagome's turned into a kitsune!"

"No, a neko," Inuyasha corrected.

Sango stared at her friend, "That isn't a kitsune or a neko... It's both I think..."

"Whoa," Miroku said, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things again.

"K-Kagome-chan?"

"Sango," Kagome cried, "what's happened to me?"

"I-I don't know... Kaede-sama!"

Kaede rushed in and dropped her bowel of water, "Oh, Kagome!"

"Kaede, what's happened to me," Kagome touched her face and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm not sure... Have you had an encounter with some strange creature lately?"

"Not that I know of..." Kagome went into deep thought, the only strange creature she had bumped into was Inuyasha on Saturday and Kouga the other day. She couldn't think of anything else... but wait, what about the party?

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome was chatting with Rai, Taimika, and Sango. They were talking about (for some strange reason) the word, Hell.

"It's not technically a swear," Taimika said. "I mean, in some religons, it _is _a place."

"A horrible place at that," Rai nodded.

An american transfer student, Amanda, said something in English and each one of them blinked at her. Amanda put a hand behind her head and she smiled widely, "I probaly should be speaking japanese, shouldn't I?"

"Hai," Sango said, "it helps us a lot. Especially since you're living with Rai."

"Well, yeah. There's a Hell, Michigan; it's in Wyoming!"

Kagome stared at her for a moment, "You just said it was in Michigan..."

"Oh, hai, ano, that happens a lot!"

"I'm gonna go get another Shirley Temple, ja ne." Kagome shook her head and muttered something about the transfer student. She approached the bar and said, "Shirley Temple on the rocks."

"Another, Higurashi-san," the youkai said, smirking.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things..."

"Really now? I think you've had a little too much to drink. Better get yourself a ride, just make sure you don't get run over, Rattlesnake."

"Just because I'm a snake-youkai, doesn't mean you have to call me Rattlesnake!"

"It works for you nicely. So, my drink, onegai?"

"Sure," he smirked, "here."

Kagome took the glass and something cut her, "Itai!"

"I'm terriblely sorry! " Another youkai exclaimed, dabbing the cut. It was a kitsune youkai that apparently had some cat in it.

"Stop it, baka," Rattlesnake exclaimed.

"Gomen..."

"Fool!" Rattlesnake back-handed the kitsune-neko youkai.

"Oi, don't do that to him," Kagome exclaimed. She then felt like she was shrinking as Rattlesnake snarled at her.

"Quiet, human! Speak again and it'll be your life. Go now, you have your drink!"

Kagome shrieked a little and walked over to the group, "Kami, snake-youkai are creeping."

"You've met one," Taimika exclaimed.

"Just now, his friend cut me by accident with his claw. For some reason, when he helped me clean the cut, Rattlesnake back-handed him. I told him not to do that to him and told me to be quiet or it's my life!"

"That jerk..."

"I know!"

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome finally noticed she had a tail and giggled, amusing herself by making it move in all sorts of directions with different speeds. Everyone blinked at her, she stopped, turning red, and then she muttered, "Ano, at the party, a kistune-neko youkai accidently cut my hand... When he was helping me clean the cut, the snake-youkai bartender back handed him and screamed 'Fool!'... Does that help?"

"I see," Kaede closed her eye. "The snake youkai must've been angery at you and decided to pull a prank of some sort. Instead, when you got cut and the kitsune-neko helped you, the spell back fired in a way. The snake intended on you being snake, but instead you became a kitsune-neko. A hanyou only because it wasn't fully complete..."

"Sugoi..." Kagome leaned over and whispered to Inuyasha: "She talks a lot, but at least they're wise words..."

"Keh," Inuyasha whispered back, "speak for yourself."

"Unfortunetly, Kagome," Kaede spoke again, "I'm not sure if this is permanet or temporary."

"Oh, Buddha," Kagome cried, "if it's permanet, I'll never get to see my family again!" Kagome began to cry, and Inuyasha comforted her.

"It'll be all right, Kagome," Inuyasha petted her head, hugging her as well. "You're not going to be alone while facing this. You have Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and me."

"Really?" Kagome looked up, wiping the tears away with the haori. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha nodded their heads. "Kaede, too?" Kaede smiled a sweet, old, wrinkled smile and nodded as well. "Arigatou, everyone..."

"Do itashimashite," Shippou smiled, hopping on her lap, rubbing his head againist Kagome's stomache.

Kagome giggled and purred a little to the feeling of being petted and her stomache being rubbed lightly. Kagome covered her mouth and turned red, "I'm purring... Chikuso!"

"It was pretty cool to hear you purr," Sango smiled. "Funny, but cool. It's not everyday your best friend turns into a hanyou and begins to purr."

Inuyasha moved closer than before and took in the scent that drove him nuts. He began to purr a little with Kagome. Kagome was shocked at Inuyasha's purring that she couldn't hold it in, she giggled and said aloud, "Are you purring too, Inuyasha?"

Everyone stopped any movement they were doing and stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha purrs," Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna lose your head, hoshi," Inuyasha growled, turning tomatoe red.

Miroku's shoulder shook, holding in laughter with all his might. The same effect was happening to Shippou and Sango. Inuyasha growled at all of them and stormed out to the porch. Once he left, they all burst into laughing.

"Okay," Kagome folded her arms and stood up, "_that _was not cool!"

"We're sorry, but--" Sango began to laugh again, Miroku trying to keep himself up for support with his staff.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood next to Inuyasha. "Gomen... They shouldn't laugh at you like that," Kagome blushed.

"It's nothing new," Inuyasha muttered, blushing too. The scent she was giving off was breath-taking. He didn't know what it was or what was going on with this new scent, but he just wanted to take Kagome and kiss her; never stop kissing her.

"Oh, Inuyasha... You shouldn't listen to what people at school or the humans around here say. Most of them _want _you to feel bad and they don't even know you. I know you and you're nothing those people say you are. Even though your all tough and arrogant--"

"You're not helping..."

"I'm not even finished! Like I was saying, even though your all tough and arrogant on the outside; on the inside, you're just the sweetest, most adorable and loveable puppy in the world."

"Stop calling me a puppy, already! It's getting old."

"You just think it makes you sound like a weakling..."

"Exactly, kitten."

"Ooh, come up one for me too?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I think it's cute." Kagome wrapped her arms around him from behind him and began to purr.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "You enjoy being called a pathetic, tiny, helpless feline?"

"Ano... It makes me sound so adorable and **innocent**."

Inuyasha turned and his eyes widened with shock. He shook that look away and made it into a smirk, "Well then, I guess this kitten will have to meet the puppy..."

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha held her close, purring in her ear.

--------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku listened to the conversation and shook their heads, grinning. "Kagome is definetly going to get some soon."

Sango gaped at him and smacked him upside the head, "Don't talk about Kagome-chan like that! It's very rude!"

"What's Kagome going to get," Shippou asked.

Sango froze and thought quickly, "A gift from Inuyasha."

"Ooh! Can I get her something too?"

"Of course!" Sango got an idea and smirked in her head. She knelt down to Shippou's level and smiled, "Why don't you go spend the night at the nurse's house across the path and think of something to get Kagome?"

  
"Great idea! Arigatou, Sango! But... I'll be lonely..." Shippou's smile had faded to a frown.

"Why don't I send Kiara with you? I'm sure she'll be nice enough to keep you company," Sango smiled down at Kiara, but Kiara was some what confused. Being the neko youkai Kiara was, she went to Shippou's side and made a small meow.

"Really! Arigatou gosaimazu!"

"Do itashimashite, Shippou-chan."

Shippou ran out, Kiara following him. Once Shippou had entered the nurse's house, Miroku smirked at Sango and said, "So, you sent Shippou away for privacy, eh?"

"Oh, yeah," Sango replied, grinning.

"Ano, since we're alone because the two other love birds are in the forest... Watashi no ko o unde kudsai?"

Sango put on a smile that was very convincing, "Iie..." Miroku frowned, but Sango kept smiling. "But we can always practice until we're older." Sango was laughing in her head very loudly, but didn't laugh out loud. It'd ruin the prank.

Miroku looked up and smiled, "Really?"

"Hai! Would I lie to you?"

Miroku smirked and kissed Sango. She kissed him back, holding him close. She pulled out the dragon tail without thinking. When she did, she blushed, "Gomen..."

"It's OK," Miroku replied, "I'm not very hoshi-like at the moment, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Sango looked down and turned red. Man, was she a good actress, but she still felt like it was real.

"We'll make it even." Miroku pulled out Sango's ponytail to let her hair flow down.

Sango swayed her head and smiled at Miroku. It was going perfectly, Miroku would fall for it so badly. Miroku kissed her again. Sango moved her hands inside of his robes and slowly moved them off his shoulders. Meanwhile, Miroku began to kiss Sango's neck and moved back up to her heated lips. Miroku slipped the shirt over her head, only to break the kiss for a second until he kissed her more.

Sango smiled as he drifted down from her lips, down to her neck. He nibbled on it and groaned, "Sango..."

This was her chance, she sighed and said, "Naraku..." Sango bit her lip to hold back her laughter.

Miroku stopped and looked up at her, "**Naraku!**"

"I said Miroku!"

"No, you said Naraku!"

Sango began to snicker and said, "I said _Miroku_!"

"Uso! You said Naraku! I heard it loud and clear!"

Sango bursted out laughing and fell to the ground, dying of laughter. Miroku sulked and there was a sweat drop. He closed his eyes and looked like he was about to kill someone, "That was not cool..."

"Yes..." Sango said between laughter, "it... was!"

"That was just plain, straight-out cruel! Fooling me like that!"

"I couldn't help it! It was just _too _perfect! I send Shippou off, you get bad thoughts; I encourage them and then at the right moment, I say someone else's name! You should've seen your face, it was _priceless_!"

"Ano, I could tell you enjoyed it," Miroku moved his hand over her bottom.

Sango's eye widened, turned red, but for some reason, she **didn't **want to hit him. Instead, Sango sat on Miroku's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, and she began to kiss him again. "I never said I enjoyed it..."

"But I could tell," Miroku replied, kissing her deeply, slipping off the top part of his robes. "You can be really cruel."

"I know, but you love the pain and torture..."

"Ah, chikuso! You caught me!"

Sango giggled. _This isn't me at all! What am I doing? I sitting here topless with my bra still on. To top it off, he's topless too and I'm on his lap! With my legs around him! _Sango deepened the kisses as much as she could as Miroku did the same. Sango's thoughts continued, _Oh, what's a matter with me? I'm falling into a relationship that won't last forever! How stupid am I? I know my heart is going to be stomped on in the end, but yet, I'm still acting like he'll never leave me! I know he will. If I know this, then how come I'm kissing him as hard as I can?_

Both Sango's and Miroku's lips began to ache. Miroku kissed her neck as he cupped her left breast--which was still covered with a bra. He nibbled on her neck, leaving a mark that was proof he had been with her like this. Sango felt helpless as Miroku moved down to her breast.

__

This is Sango, Miroku thought to himself, _and she's letting me do this? Sugoi, she must love me or she's _really _horny. I think I'll go with the first theory... Still, this isn't like her. Is it because she's feeling lonely? Then that means this won't matter in the morning... No, Sango isn't like that either! She wouldn't do anything like this unless she's positive she wants to do this. Then again... _MIroku went up to her neck and to her lips once more.

Sango sighed his name between kisses. He smirked at this and he kissed her cheek, moving towards her ear. He nibbled and sucked on it. Sango groaned and said, "Miroku...?"

"Hai," he replied.

"Can we keep it this far for now? You know... not any further until we know each other better?"

"I have no problem with that... I'll wait for you, I promise..."

Sango sighed, wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed his cheek, continuing on to his neck, planning to leave her own mark on his neck.

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in a tree, Kagome between Inuyasha's legs with his arms wrapped around her waist. They sat there, looking up at the stars. "You can't see the stars like you can here back in the present," Kagome sighed.

"That's why I love it here," Inuyasha replied, nibbling on her ear. "I can protect you with Tetsusaiga and we can spend time together without worrying about anyone bothering us..."

"But I can't visit Souta now," Kagome frowned. "I promised I would, but I can't! I'm a hanyou. I'm not saying it's bad, it's just-- Itai!" Inuyasha had bit her ear a little too hard. "That's my ear and that _really _hurts! It's not like I have my human ears anymore. These are thinner!"

"Ah, but better!" Inuyasha cleaned the wound and he took in that new scent that drove him crazy. He felt himself go red, but why? He was acting like some pathetic school boy now. "Don't worry about your family..." _We can make one of our own._

"I have to worry! Souta, he's the only one who doesn't care that I hang around hanyous and youkai! I miss him a lot, I really do, but I can't. If Mama finds out, then she's kill Souta, find me, and then kill me too! She'll think this is some after effect of mating with a hanyou."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, "you don't turn into a hanyou when you mate with one. I never knew you thought about that either..."

"Well, of course I have!" Kagome blushed scarlet red. "You know, even though I'm not ready, I still can think about it, can't I?"

"Yeah, but then you pressure yourself to and when you do, you regret it."

"Inuyasha, if I ever lose my virginity to you, I would never regret it..." Kagome snuggled into his chest, slouching down a little. 'What was that laughter before?"

"Hm?"

"The laughter... From Kaede's. It sounded like Sango..."

"Want to go spy?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Iie! That's really cruel! I can't spy on my _best _friend!"

"Sure you can! With your hearing, you can now!"

Kagome remembered she had cat ears and she smirked, "Let's go!"

Kagome leaped down, going from branch to branch, looking very graceful. Inuyasha just took one large leap and landed on his feet. Kagome continued to leap as Inuyasha waited impatiently. "Hurry up," Inuyasha shouted.

"This is just really fun," Kagome exclaimed, landing next to Inuyasha.

"Come on and sh. Don't make any noise."

"I'm not stupid, baka."

"Quiet!"

Inuyasha and Kagome crept up to Kaede's. At one point, Inuyasha thought she hadn't moved from her spot, but when he turned around to tell her to come, Kagome was standing right there. She giggled when Inuyasha jumped forward. The rest of the time, he'd grumble everynow and then about Kagome being a something...

When they reached Kaede's hut, they sat under an open window, but it sounded pretty silent. Kagome's ear twitched, trying to hear more. Inuyasha told her not to look, but she did anyway. It was Miroku on top of Sango... and she wasn't hitting him?

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as softly as she could. "Check this out."

Inuyasha looked through the window and saw no Shippou, no Kiara, no Kaede, only Miroku on top of Sango, apparently wanting to... Well, you know what I mean. Inuyasha smirked and whispered just as quiet as Kagome did, "Guess we won't be sleeping inside tonight."

"But it's pretty cold..." Kagome shivered. "I just need my backpack and--"

"**I'll** keep you warm."

Kagome looked at him and he had the most sly smirk on his face. She pouted, "Fine, you just better behave yourself..."

"As long as you don't go into heat."

"Into what?"

"I'll explain later..."

Inuyasha walked off with Kagome into the forest. They went back to their tree which was a fairly good distance from the hut. Kagome looked around and then something caught her nose, "Smoke?"


	16. Smokey Night

**

Chapter 13  


Smokey Night **

Kagome continued to sniff and she followed her nose. She came to a hut a good lengths away from the village. Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. He folded his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.

'It's not where the smoke is coming from," Inuyasha grumbled.

"So," Kagome said. "It's a hut, it's abandoned!"

"Big deal..."

"Oh, come on. Do you think Sessohumaru is waiting for us in there or something?"

"Well, no, but--"

"So, come on! No one is in there..." Kagome put on a pouty face.

"Fine," Inuyasha finally said, walking into the hut.

Kagome followed him in and saw a fireplace. She smiled and pulled out a box of matches and a little bit of paper that use to be a note from Hojo. She lit it and through it in the fireplace. As the other pieces of logs began to light, Kagome sighed and sat down in front of the fire.

Inuyasha sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kagome sighed and began to feel a little hungrier than usual. She ignored it and laid on Inuyasha. He began to fall asleep, but Kagome couldn't. She needed to move around and be, well, restless. Kagome laid down on the floor and groaned to herself, "I want to be petted..." Kagome rolled back and forth a few times and then realized what she was doing.

She was acting like a total cat. Inuyasha opened his eyes to feel no Kagome in his arms and looked around. He saw Kagome roll back and forth a few times on the floor. He raised an eyebrow and her scent became stronger than before, "A-Are you all right, Kagome?" _Why am I stuttering? She's a cat and I think i'm attracted to her. That's kind of scary, but, hey, I can't turn down that scent. It's so refreshing, warm, heart-racing-- _Inuyasha stopped in mid thought.

Kagome groaned, "What is wrong with me? I can't sleep, I'm really hungry, and I want to be petted!"

"It's nothing that I know off..." Inuyasha shrugged and rubbed her ears. As Kagome began to purr, he began to think again. _I-is she going into heat? No, those aren't the signs of a bitch going into heat. Then again, she's not an inu, she's a neko. Are these the signs? No, it couldn't be, Kagome longs for attention sometimes, this is probaly one of those times. Yeah, that's it. She wants attention, so I'll give her it! _Inuyasha began kiss her, but then Kagome whined.

"Pet me!" Kagome whined in the most annoying tone.

"I thought you wanted attention."

"I don't know, I feel all... Strange..." _I'm not going to go and admit that I want him right here, right now! Wait, where did _that _come from?_

Inuyasha felt a little light in his pants and moved closer to Kagome, holding her very possesively. "Mine," he groaned.

"W-what'd you say," Kagome stuttered, fairly frightened now. She tried to scoot away, but he held on tighter.

"You're mine..."

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Stay..."

"You're scaring me, let go..." Kagome tried to pull away, but claws dug into her. "Inuyasha--"

"I said stay!" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, his eyes burning red, literally.

Kagome looked at the sword in the corner, left behind without care. "Inuyasha, let go of me, onegai! You're hurting me!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha practically pushed her through the floor.

Kagome heard the ground crack beneath her. Something whispered in her ear, "_Nightmares become reality..._" Kagome began to cry, her nightmare had come true. The one she had last night. The voice continued still in a whisper, "_You trespass in this forbidden hut, your nightmare becomes reality..._"

"I didn't know," Kagome cried out in pain, fear, and angst.

"_You should've known little girl! You trespassed into the Jigoku Kami's hut, you light his fireplace, you roll upon his floor, you go into heat in his hut, and you kiss upon his ground. You will now pay, nightmare's become reality, musume..._"

"Iie! Yamero! **Tasukete kure! Sango! Miroku! Shippou! Kaede! Tasukete kure!**" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss, Kagome cried and tried to push away as hard as she could. Inuyasha wouldn't budge and his fangs would cut her mouth everytime she tried. Kagome felt so helpless and pathetic. Instead of crying out loud, she cried out in her head, _Tasukete kure, Buddha... Tasukete kure, Kami... Someone, onegai shimasu..._

Someone barged in, it was a woman. Kagome looked at her and as Inuyasha's broke his lips, Kagome screamed, "Tasukete kure! Don't hurt him though! Onegai!"

"What do you mean," the woman shouted back, "this creature is an evil youkai!"

Inuyasha approached her, growling fiercely. The woman pulled out a silver bow and golden arrows. The tip of the arrows was not stone or metal, it was made of bones. Kagome cried out, "It's not him! It's the hut! We must--"

Inuyasha pounced at the woman and she shout an arrow, missing him slightly. The woman screamed, "Nigero!"

Kagome looked around and grabbed the sword. She remembered something Kaede had said to her before Kaede had to leave to treat a child, "Never let Inuyasha lose his sword. If he does, he'll change is the worst way possible."

Kagome pushed the woman out of the way and swung the sword around Inuyasha's waste, tying the sheath around his waist. Kagome hugged him and cried, "Onegai shimasu, Inuyasha, return to normal." Kagome cried on his shirt.

Inuyasha stopped growling and he turned red to see Kagome hugging him. His eyes returned to an amber and his fangs and claws went to they're normal size. The woman stared in disbelief.

"H-he's a hanyou," she stuttered.

"Hai," Kagome replied, still hugging him.

"I'm terriblely sorry! Yurushite kudasai!" The fell to her knees and pressed her head down to the ground, bowing to Kagome. Kagome stared at the strange woman. She still was pratically flat on the floor, "Yurushite kudsai, the Shikon no Tama no Miko!"

Inuyasha growled and went over to the girl. He brought her up by the collar and growled at her, "Who told you that she was the miko!"

"No one, Sir! I sensed her miko energy at a high rate! No miko with that strong of an aura could not be the keeper of the Shikon no Tama! I heard the message she sent with her thoughts, sir! Onegai, don't hurt me! I'm defenseless without my arrows and my bow!"

"Put her down, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Inuyasha growled and set her down, "Just don't piss me off."

The woman picked up her bow and her arrows and snorted, "You take orders from a woman?"

"That woman would be my kanojo! And she's a miko, isn't she?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and approached her. The woman fell to the ground again, bowing, "I'm sorry, miko-sama! Onegai, do not punish me for treating your kareshi with disrespect!"

"Um, I forgive you?"

"Arigatou gosaimazu, miko-sama!"

"You can stand up... You don't have to bow you know."

"Gomen..." the woman stood up and used her fairly large bow for support. The bow was almost as tall as the woman herself!

"My name is Higurashi Kagome." Kagome put out her hand.

"I'm Koishii-Yume, my friends call me just Koishii or just Yume though." Koishii-Yume shook Kagome's hand and smiled. Her smiled faded and she became alert. That's when Kagome noticed she had long, pointed ears, like an faeries or like Sessohmaru's. "We must leave this hut before the Jigoku Kami's servant curses all of us."

"No objection here!"

Kagome, Koishii-Yume, and Inuyasha left the hut as quickly as they could. Kagome sniffed the air and Inuyasha did the same. "I still smell smoke," Kagome whined; her nose was getting very annoyed.

"Oh, yurushite kudsai, Kagome-sama! I sensed an evil youkai near, so I lit some herbs; it effects it's sense of smell and put them to sleep for an hour... I'll go put it out, stay here or else you'll lose your smelling abilities for two days. I put in too much Tarragon." Koishii-Yume ran off, still carrying her bow and arrows.

"She's nice," Kagome smiled, looking up at Inuyasha who was still pissed. "Oh, come on, Inuyasha. Just because she thought you were pathetic when you followed my plee doesn't mean you have to be such a yarou..."

"Nani!" Inuyasha shouted this, but went down to a normal volume. "She was just being rude!"

"And like you're never rude?"

"Ano... uh..."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and giggled, "Such a kawaii inu! I could just take you home and love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever--"

"Ok, you're getting really annoying now!"

"And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever **and ever and ever and ever and _ever_**!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Koishii-Yume returned. "I'm back," Koishii-Yume smiled.

"Let's go see if Sango and Miroku are done," Kagome said.

"Done with what...?"

"Oh, they were on top of each other when we spied on them before, so, we'll just see if they're done. If they're not, we'll interrupt them with our childish immaturity!"

"Sounds fun!"

"Isn't it?"

The two girls giggled and Inuyasha looked like he was about to gag. Kagome link her arm with his and held his hand, "Come on, puppy, don't be such a jerk!"

"_Don't _call me a puppy in front of Koishii-Yume or anyone else," Inuyasha growled.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Puppy! I just can't help it! You're so kawaii!"

"I'm gonna bite you..."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Gomen, but if you bite me, don't think I won't bite back."

"Wouldn't be too bad actually..." Inuyasha smirked, closing his eyes, pretending to imagine it.

"Ew, hentai!" Koishii-Yume and Kagome said in unison. "You're gross."

"I was kidding! Gods, woman take things too seriously!"

Koishii-Yume and Kagome rolled their eyes and whispered something to each other everynow and then, making them both giggle. Inuyasha couldn't catch what they were saying. The wind was loud and made it hard for him to hear them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The three arrived at the hut and Miroku and Sango were _still _at it! Kagome and Koishii-Yume smirked at each other and approached the two quietly. They yelled at the top of their lungs, "Miroku and Sango sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes Miroku with a baby carriage! That's not all, that's not all! The kid will have a kazaana!"

Miroku and Sango glared at them; Miroku put the top part of his robe back on while Kagome and Koishii-Yume died laughing. Sango looked like she was about to murder them both. Inuyasha just stood there and only said one thing when the laughing died down, "You make out in a hut alone and you pay the price."

"Please, like you haven't done anything horrible," Sango snapped.

Inuyasha silenced quickly and pouted.

"Do I hear blackmail," Kagome smirked.

"Iie," Inuyasha shouted, pointing at Kagome, "we are not starting _that _again!"

"You know my blackmail! And Miroku's and Sango's! We _have _to know yours!"

"It's only fair," Koishii-Yume smiled.

"Ursai, you little--" Inuyasha was about to finish, when another voice spoke up.

"Who are you," Miroku finally asked.

"Oh, yurushite kudasai--"

"You say that too much," Inuyasha growled.

"Ursai! Anyway, I'm Koishii-Yume, but my friends call me just Koishii or just Yume!"

"Konichiwa," Sango smiled, "I'm Sango and this is Miroku. Kiara and Shippou are across the path at a nurse's home. Kiara is my cat and Shippou is a child kitsune."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"I love child kitsunes! They're so talented and they can be totally adorable."

"I know! Aren't they just cute when they sleep," Kagome exclaimed.

A sweat drop came from Miroku and Inuyasha. They sulked, "There goes our fun for tonight."

"Ruined by a stupid kitsune," Inuyasha muttered.

"Damn him," Miroku muttered as well.

"Why don't you guys just relax," Kagome said. "It's not like we have a crush on Shippou. That'd be kind of wrong."

"Yeah," Koishii-Yume replied.

"So, how old are you Koishii," Sango smiled.

"350." Kagome and Sango blinked. Kosihii grinned, "Around Inuyasha's age. I'm seventeen in human years."

"You're a hanyou?"

"Youkai, actually."

"Yet, you kill other youkai?"

"Well, in order to protect Kagome-sama, Inuyasha will have to as well. I've just been doing it longer."

"How long," Kagome asked.

"I'd say about a hundred years."

"Whoa, that is... A long, long time!"

"I know, it's amazing. I thank my mama for giving me her bow and my sister for leaving me her arrows."

"That's a huge bow though."

"Ah, but with this large bow, I can shoot farther and aim better. It's totally light. Catch." Koishii-Yume tossed her bow and Kagome caught it, expecting it to be heavy.

When Kagome caught it, it was light as air. She was amazing and felt the grip in her hands, it was spectacular. "What about your arrows...?"

"Well, these are very special. It's red wood with gold built into it and then dipped in gold. The tip is made out of youkai bones found in a cave where the Shikon no Tama was made."

"Whoa... Wait, where the Shikon no Tama was _made_?"

"Hai."

"So, you know how it was made," Inuyasha said, stepping up next to Kagome.

"Of course, it's not _that _hard!" Koishii-Yume rolled her eyes.

"Tell us then," Miroku said and he got a glare from Sango. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Oh no, of course not! I'd love to!" Koishii-Yume sat down and everyone did as well. Koishii-Yume put a pot of water over the fire, then cleared her throat. Koiishi-Yume told them the whole story. About how the miko purified youkai souls and about the battle of seven days and seven nights. "When it was all over, apparently--over time--they merged together. The miko leaves a barrier, so only certain people can go in. It's well proven too. The ancient, wise men from the north, south, east, and west say that the Shikon no Tama fell from the miko's body. From her chest. Which means, Kagome, you're holding the miko's heart."

Kagome looked pretty shocked. She wasn't just holding a jewel that made wishes come true, she was holding a miko's heart? _How messed up is that? _"Very," Kagome muttered. _Shizuka ni..._

Inuyasha frowned, Kikyou wanted him to use the Shikon no Tama to become human... That was the past and it didn't matter anymore. What mattered was the present, well, present in past times. Or in the past being their present in the past. Inuyasha mentally hit himself. _Shizuka ni, baka! You're confusing yourself!_

Kagome yawned and put her head in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha turned red and carefully moved them towards the darkest corner. Miroku, Sango, and Koishii-Yume smirked. Inuyasha growled at them a little. Inuyasha called them something, but the loud whistling from the pot made it unheard.

Koishii-Yume poured tea for Miroku, Sango, and herself. Koishii-Yume knew Inuyasha would get to sleep just fine. She added some tarragon into the tea.

"What's that," Miroku questioned, "it looks like some strange form of marajuana..."

"Miroku!" Sango hit him on the arm.

"Gomen, but it does!"

Koishii-Yume giggled, "It's okay, a lot of people say that. It's only tarragon, it's a herb that helps you get to sleep. My mother gave it to me as a child when I had nightmares. It put me out like a rock for the rest of the night. This amount should get you tired in about 15 minutes and keep you asleep until ten at the most."

Sango smiled, "Ano, arigatou, Koishii. You sure this won't have some strange after effect?"

"Positive, if it had some strange after effect, then whoa, would I pretty fucked up now."

"Nice choice of language," Miroku said dryly.

"Nice choice of career, hentai-dono."

Sango rolled her eyes and gave him some tea. She tilted it a little so Miroku could drink it. He accepted it and sighed. "Just relax, hoshi-sama," Sango said softly, "and everyone will get along just fine..."

"Okay," Miroku replied, smiling at Sango.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

They all drank their tea, but Inuyasha and Kagome were still in the dark corner. Inuyasha petted Kagome's raven black, orange highlighted hair. Kagome purred and would roll around a little sometimes. Inuyasha would be completely crimson in the cheeks when Kagome turned her head towards him.

Kagome was still a little away, _I still feel strange. I can't really sleep still too. I need to go out somewhere and do... Something! Anything! _Kagome yawned, moved closer to Inuyasha and purred louder. _What is "going into heat"? What does it mean! I don't get any of it. I'm so confused. I hate it when I'm starving, I get even more confused. Ugh, I don't know what I'm going to do anymore... How lost am I?_ "Very," Kagome muttered to herself. _Shut up._

"What'd you say," Inuyasha whispered.

"Nani mo, nani mo," Kagome whispering back, smiling, yet still purring.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha stopped petting her and gave her a stern look.

"Naaani?"

"You're keeping something from me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you!" _It's not like I'm going to tell him that I want him right here, right now! Matte, where did that come from?_

"If you keep things from me then we're going to drift apart and that won't be good." Kagome looked around her, everyone was sleeping. Inuyasha grabbed her chin and moved her face towards his, "Will you pay attention?"

"What," Kagome said aloud, "afraid I'm going to look **too **much like Kikyou?"

Inuyasha smacked a hand over her mouth and whispered, "Let's talk about this outside since you insist on being loud!" Inuyasha took her by her wrist and dragged her to the opening where the well was (or is). Inuyasha turned her to face him, "I don't care about Kikyou, how many times must I tell you?"

"I don't ask for this!"

"Nani?"

"I can't stand this."

"Gomen, I'm the one who caused you all this agony and troubles..."

"It wasn't you... I just don't know fi I can even be around anyone--"

"Y-you don't want to be with me?"

"I do! Of course, I do, aishiteru... It's just everything has gotten so complicated lately. It's not your fault, it's not really my fault either. It's just the way our life goes, I guess..."

"Gomen, I didn't mean to make things more complicated..."

"My life was already getting more complicated, Inuyasha. It's not your fault, I just feel really weird. I'm extremely hungry, I want to be petted, I can't sleep, and, onegai, just kiss me now." Kagome lunged on top of Inuyasha, knocking him to the ground. She only straddled him for a moment until she locked her lips with Inuyasha's.

Even though Inuyasha was shocked, he accepted the action right away. That scent drove him mad. He pushed Kagome into him. Kagome flinched in pain, Inuyasha's claws had punctured her skin. Kagome breathed heavily as Inuyasha's lips left hers and went down to her neck. He nibbled harder then usual, puncturing her skin a little.

Kagome felt like she was slowly being tortured, but bared it. This is what her body wanted, but what about her heart? Her heart didn't want this, but then what did she want at this moment? Kagome felt helpless under this control of her body.

Something dug into her skin and Kagome's eyes widened with fright, pain, and confusion, "I-I-**Inuyasha!**"


	17. Unfortunate Suffer

**

Chapter 14  


Unfortunate Suffer**

Kagome looked around, but Inuyasha was no where to be seen. "**Inuyasha**," Kagome cried out, her eyes shut so tightly, not wanting to see who was attacking her.

"Get away from her, bastard," Inuyasha shouted, lunging at the demon. At that moment, Kagome's eyes flung open, Inuyasha was holding a long, large sword that had fur where the handle and the sword met. As he swung, it seemed like it was light as air, like Koishii-Yume's bow--light as air, yet looking extremely heavy.

When Inuyasha sliced the demon, Kagome and himself stared in disbelief. This was the power of the sword, Tetsusaiga. The demon's upper half lunged itself at Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung again and that was the end of the demon. Kagome blinked a few times until Inuyasha helped her up.

"Are you all right," Inuyasha asked.

"W-what was that," Kagome stuttered. "W-w-where did you g-get that s-sword?"

"Some youkai that wanted the Shikon no Tama. I don't know what happened to my sword... This demon attacked you and I promised that I would protect you... So, I just pulled out my sword and it transformed..."

"Ano... Arigatou, Inuyasha..."

"Do itashimashite..."

Kagome looked down at her feet, "What's 'going into heat'?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I'll tell you--"

"No, you won't tell me later, you'll tell me now. You didn't tell me before, so you tell me now."

"Fine," Inuyasha growled. "It's when a girl... uh, ano... It's when they--"

"When we what?"

"Um, when a bitch goes into a heat, she gives off a scent that brings male dogs towards her... Usually they'll reject at first, but then they'll accept. It's usually when they're," Inuyasha coughed, "reproducing."

"Oh... and they have signs?"

"Yeah, the scent gives it away immediately, but to humans they'll do all this stuff. Usually, once they accept, they'll accept male--"

"What about cats?"

"I don't know about a neko... Let's go steal Sango's pack for the night, shall we?"

"Hmm, sounds good to me. I'll get it." Kagome launched off for the hut and Inuyasha leaned against the well.

He sighed deeply, _What she said before? About her life already being complicated. I guess she's right in ways, but I made it worse, didn't I? Even if she denies it, she knows that it's me, it's always been me. _Inuyasha looked down at his feet and then up to the star cluster. _She's right, you can't see these in modern times, probably because of all those damn lights. Keh, I'm so pathetic... I'm remembering some stupid poem that one transfer student... What's her name? Amanda, that's it. That Amanda girl wrote. _ This also reminded him when _he _had to tell the whole class _his _poem about Kikyou's death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat bored in English class. Another one of the stupid American transfer students was in his class now. She was a strange girl. To Inuyasha, she had rat brown hair and pale skin, according to what she says, her mother travels a lot and that's how she learned Japanese. _Keh probably learned it from one of those _stupid _anime shows._ Inuyasha folded his arms. His poem sat on his desk, written and completed... amazingly.

"We'll take a few volunteers to read their poems," Myouga-sensei said. "Um... Marcus, why don't you read yours?"

"N-nani," she stuttered.

"Come up and read yours, if you wouldn't mind."

"D-demo!"

"Just go up there," Inuyasha muttered, "it can't be _that _bad... Unless that mother of yours didn't teach you to write."

Amanda eyed him, "You're so rude, Inuyasha-san!" She stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. She cleared her throat and glanced around the classroom. The Class B student, Hojo, gave her an encouraging gesture, something that wasn't exactly common in that classroom. Amanda nodded and began to speak her words: "Nervous shake, darting eyes look around and hope to see none at all in the room. Alone, away, staring at the moon.

"Its glittering wonder in the night. Amazement, wonder, watches the shuddering lights. You come back, petrified with fright, to the moment, under the lights, you hear... your name? Suddenly, it all disappears. It goes away, this fear of fear.

"Why does this not happen in life? Or does it? A fear of death that may go away with a sudden burst of energy, then they fade, the lights go out. Yet there is no applause, and none will shout." Amanda sighed and looked around.

People were actually applauding for her, something new to Amanda. She sighed and smiled, "Arigatou..."

"That was wonderful, Marcus," Myouga-sensei smiled. Amanda sat down in her seat and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. Myouga-sensei looked at his list, "How about... Inuyasha's poem now?"

"Good luck, inu-yarou-onii-chan." Amanda smirked as Inuyasha growled at her and got up.

"Never call me dog-bastard brother," Inuyasha snarled.

"What are _you _going to do? Chase me up a tree?"

"Inuyasha, Marcus," Myouga-sensei exclaimed, "calm yourselves! Stay seated, Marcus and Inuyasha, come up here and say your poem."

Inuyasha grumbled and stalked up to the front of the classroom. He fumbled with his paper. Inuyasha hid his face, but before he could start, Myouga-sensei spoke up, "Don't hide your face behind the paper, Inuyasha. I'm sure the girls still want to adore your ears." Some of the girls giggled, and others cried out, "Gross!"

Inuyasha snarled and spoke up, attempting to hide his face with his bangs, "A night with one full moon, a night that was doomed. The night to never be forgotten, the night to never be foreseen.

"We were so young, yet so strong. I left, but it didn't fell wrong, until I turned to see a horrifying sight. It seemed I was facing my only fright.

"I fought them away, I took you in my arms. I looked in your eyes as you looked in mine. I couldn't leave you behind. You cry, touch my face, and you said the words that forever remain. A ray of hope fades for eternity, until the day that we meet again in the next world..." Inuyasha looked up and quickly went to his seat in the back of the room.

Everyone followed him with his or her eyes. They all felt pity for him and some had tears in their eyes from the sadness of the poem. "What are you all staring at," Inuyasha snarled. They all turned back around and muttered things.

"Inuyasha," Amanda started.

"Leave me alone," Inuyasha growled a reply.

"Gomen about your lost... A love?"

"I said leave me alone, bitch. I just wrote the fucking poem off of some movie."

"If you say so..." Amanda turned back her notebook and continued to draw.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She knew it was a lie," Inuyasha muttered. "I regret writing that stupid poem. I knew I should've written about Sesshoumaru's feminism!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed from the entrance of the field. "I got it! It took me a while to make sure Miroku and Sango got bad to sleep!"

"Finally, woman," Inuyasha said. "Come on, let's check out if the book's in there."

Kagome ran and sat down next to Inuyasha. Kagome sniffed the bag quick, "Let me search."

"Why," Inuyasha whined.

"There's stuff in there you don't want to see."

"Nani? What do you mean...?"

"Famine stuff."

"Ugh, ew!" Inuyasha moved away from Kagome and plugged his nose. "Search quickly before I get sick."

Kagome rolled her eyes and rummaged through the red pack. There we tampons, pads (definitely things Inuyasha did not want to see), school books, a notebook, pencils, pens, food, water, and. "What's this?" Kagome pulled out a box.

"What's what," Inuyasha asked, reluctant to go near, but he did anyway.

Kagome snickered a little and began to burst out laughing, "Oh... my... Buddha!"

"What, what is it!"

"Look familiar?" Kagome tossed the box to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sulked and a sweat drop formed. He looked at the box, shoved it in the pack, and pulled out a brown book, "Here it is."

"You didn't care what that box was," Kagome questioned.

"Keh, knowing Miroku, she probably put them in there just in case... You never know when he might spring on you surprisingly!"

"That's kind of disturbing to picture... Ew, I'm scarred now because of you! Abazureon'na!"

"What if I take you surprisingly, Kagome... and there's no Sango around or she's ran out?"

"Then we'll have a kitsune, slash, neko, slash, inu, slash, human kid! Oh, won't that be fun? Twenty-five percent of each!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he looked for Kagome's answer; "I found it!"

"Let me see!"

"Then take back the kid thing."

"No, because it's the truth!"

"Then I guess you won't know..."

Kagome tried to grab the book, "Give me it!"

"No!"

"Give me the book, now!"

"What are you going to do?"

"It's not what I'm going to do, it's what I _won't _do to you!"

Inuyasha growled, "Fine."

"Arigatou, puppy!" Kagome took the book, smiled, and looked. Kagome read aloud, "Cats are polyestrus, which means females can have many heat periods in each breeding season. Each heat period lasts between 5-14 days. If she is mated, the cat will usually go out of heat within 24 hours.

"Breeding season in the Northern Hemisphere is during the months of late winter and early spring (March-September), blah, blah, blah. Here we are!

"When in heat, the cat may display several signs. These may vary between breeds and even between individual cats. Signs include the famous calling (loud meowing), increased appetite and restlessness. Many cats begin to roll on the floor and demand to be petted. Some cats may begin to-- Ew! I know I'm not doing that! That's disgusting..."

"What is," Inuyasha peered over and finished reading. "Nasty! If you were, I wouldn't be very turned on..."

A sweat dropped formed on Kagome's face. "That's nice..."

"The one thing that attracts the males are the scent, bet it didn't say that, eh?"

"Scent...?"

"Have you smelled yourself lately?"

Kagome blinked, "It's not something on my daily to-do list."

"The scent you gives off means you're in heat. It's magnetic in a way, males smell the scent, and they come to the female that's in heat. It's natural in the cycle of the wilderness. No worries."

Kagome blinked again, "'No worries'..." Kagome mimed and she became enraged. Fire seemed to burst all around her. "'**No worries**'! I'm going to be chased by youkai and hanyou neko men if they smell me and I have '**no worries**'!"

Inuyasha backed away from Kagome, his eyes wide, "De-demo--"

"No buts!" Kagome collapsed to the ground and cried softly. "I never wanted this, I never wanted it at all. I wanted to be a normal teenage girl, but could I? No! I can't because of that fucking Rattlesnake and kitsune-neko youkai! I hate this... I never wanted to be some protector of a jewel that I just found out about! Why do I have to suffer, why?"

Inuyasha went to her side, "Kagome, I'm sorry. Some of this is my fault. If I hadn't met you--"

"I wouldn't be as happy as I've been in years."

"But, you said you were suffering!" _You're confusing, woman._

"Yeah, but besides that, I've been doing great. I mean, you stayed with me, you held me when I cried, and you even wrote a song for me. No normal guys do that all the time..."

"Yes, they do..."

"Maybe, but my guy is special. He had dog ears, turns human on the first night of the new moon, white hair, fangs, claws--"

"He's a youkai," Inuyasha was teasing Kagome now.

"Nope, he's a hanyou. He's not like the others; he doesn't desire the power to be a full youkai. He fits in just fine in my heart no matter what he is. Whether he be human, demon, or both, he'll always be in a special place in my heart."

"Hmm? Do I know this guy?"

"Maybe, his name is Inuyasha."

"That's strange, my name is Inuyasha!"

"And what do you know? You have everything I described!"

"Sugoi, how ironic is that?"

"It's very ironic." Kagome giggled. She snuggled closer into Inuyasha and he sighed. "Should we go back to Kaede's?"

"No, let's leave Sango and Miroku alone. That girl looked like she would sleep like a rock through anything if it weren't for her mind reading. I highly doubt she's keen on reading minds while she's sleeping."

"You're right... If we go back, we might hear a few bangs and some heaving."

"Yeah."

Inuyasha and Kagome giggled/snickered and they drifted off to sleep, leaning against the outer surroundings of the well. Inuyasha's eyes drifted open and went from Kagome's face, down to her breasts. He tilted his head. Kagome, feelings a glare upon her, opened her eyes. It was Inuyasha.

"What are you doing, hentai," Kagome cried out.

"Does that happen when girls become hanyous," Inuyasha tilted his head the other way.

"Does what happen?"

"You breasts got bigger..."

"Hentai!" Kagome struggled, pulled out a rosary that Miroku had given her (just in case Inuyasha changed again), threw it around his neck, and slipped away from his grip. Kagome yelled out, "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha collapsed into the ground, making his own indent. "What the hell was that!"

"A subduing spell," Kagome folded her arms, huffed, and turned away. "That's what you get for making such a comment! Ugh, etchi..."

"What!" Inuyasha tried to pull it off, but the necklace glowed and wouldn't go over his head.

"It's no use. Only I can take it off."

"Take it off, now, Kagome!"

"No." Kagome bent down to Inuyasha's level.

"Now or else I'll--"

"You'll what? You can't do anything now, Inuyasha. You try to hurt me or if you offend me like that again and I'll just say the word!"

"Abazureon'na."

"Arigatou!" Kagome huffed again and sat down next to Inuyasha. "Are you going to behave?"

"Yes..."

"Nasai, puppy."

"Whatever..."

Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep against the walls outer lining. Kagome sighed at her great success; she would have to thank Miroku in the morning. If it wasn't for him, she might've ripped off his ear instead, but all she had to do now was say the word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku held Sango in his arms. He had seen Kagome snatch Sango's pack. Miroku knew his fun was ruined when she took that pack, no condoms, and no fun. He shrugged it off and silently slept with Sango.

Sango, on the other hand, hadn't known her pack was taken and that Miroku was having such thoughts. She was in dreamland, but this night's dream was going to be much different... It was going to be very, _very _different.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father wants us home," Kohaku, exclaimed.

"All right," Sango cried back, catching her old, rusty, beaten-up Hiraikostu.

"You need to get a new bone boomerang." Kohaku began to walk with his older sister.

"Why? I love this."

"It's getting beaten up and it's too old."

"That so? Just like me?"

"Yes." Kohaku smiled up at Sango.

Sango stuck her tongue out at him and followed him home. The two siblings had finished practicing with their weapons. That day was bright, sunny, and not even a cloud stood in the sky. It was absolutely beautiful, and nothing could ruin this. Or could it?

Kohaku ran ahead of Sango, saying that he had to talk to Otou-sama about something before Sango arrived. Sango still walked, wearing a yukata (thin-cotton kimono) over her armor and her Hiraikostu over her shoulder, resting upon her back. It was only five minutes later when Sango arrived and it was a horrifying sight.

The ground was covered in blood, her house was on fire, and she heard no screams before. Even being human, Sango could smell the blood. She rushed into the house, putting on her mask. "Kohaku," Sango cried out, "Kohaku!" Sango wandered around the house, taking a few valuables as she walked, "Kohaku!"

Sango walked outside, and there was Kohaku. Kohaku stood with his weapon, covered in the blood of Otou-sama, Kohaku's best friend, Shirou, and his own. Kohaku collapsed, taking off his mask, "Onee-sama..."

"Kohaku," Sango cried out, coming to his side.

"I killed Papa and Shirou!"

"It's OK," Sango cried on his shoulder and he cried on hers. "You didn't mean it..."

"I did," Kohaku's voice had deepened a little and gotten serious. Kohaku stabbed Sango in the back with is weapon, making her bleed deeply.

"Ko-Kohaku..." Sango whispered, falling from his arms.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku," a voice laughed from behind her.

"Ya-yarou! I'll kill you!" Sango got on her feet and threw her Hiraikostu with all the force she could bring herself to create.

The creature that laughed at Sango's agony hit the Hiraikostu away, breaking it into pieces. "Such a stupid child. No wonder I could take over your brother so easily..."

"Yarou! I'll kill you until my last breath!"

"You'll die soon anyway. You can't beat me with a bloody body like yours!" The creature flew down and struck Sango, sending her into the house.

Sango stumbled and reached for her grandmother's Hiraikostu. She stumbled a little and walked outside. The creature laughed again, "Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, still alive, eh?"

"I won't die until you're finished," Sango cried out, throwing her Hiraikostu. The boomerang went through the creature, down it's chest, flying back to Sango. "Take that, you f--"

"You baka," the creature's voice said. "That was only a mere puppet. Arigatou for your brother, he'll be a great person to control."

"No! Kohaku! Don't listen to him!"

"It's no use, he only hears my voice. He's still alive because of me. You try to kill me again, he dies." The creature's voice drifted away and Kohaku ran away.

"Kohaku, no! Kohaku! **Kohaku!**" Sango collapsed, her back still bleeding. She felt weak, helpless, and depressed. She had to die like this. Sango had to die in the hands of her only brother, Kohaku. Why'd this happen to her...?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Kohaku**," Sango cried out aloud in reality.

Miroku's eyes swung open and looked down at the sweating, frightened, and crying Sango. He held her even closer (if that was even possible) and whispered, "Sh, sh, it's OK. It was a dream."

"That yarou killed my family, my brother, and my brother's best friend," Sango cried. "He took control of Kohaku and made him kill me. Kohaku..." Sango cried harder.

"Sango, don't cry, please," Miroku petted her head, kissing it, "it'll be all right. It was a nightmare, only a nightmare. Don't let the past haunt you like it's haunted me."

"It was my fault Kohaku died, if I hadn't let him run ahead. I knew better than to let him do that! Miroku..."

"It's not your fault. It was the creature that made him do those things. Sango, onegai, don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry, your smile is gone and it's the only thing that gives everyone faith that hope is still out there..."

"Stop talking stupid, Miroku-sama... I'm only a pathetic little girl with no family and a few friends. My smile does nothing for people, only to make them think I'm happy."

"Sango, you wouldn't believe how many times I've seen you smile and it's made me want to cheer up and smile back at you without lying."

"Miroku, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm a goddess."

"You are, that's the problem. I'm dating a goddess and I don't even deserve her."

Sango giggled, "I'm dating a hoshi and I don't even deserve him."

"You're both wrong," Koishii-Yume smirked from in front of the fire. "You deserve each other equally whether you like it or not. If you don't like it, too damn bad because if you two don't date each other, I'll ground you both and lock you up in a room."

"I like that idea," Miroku smirked, "being locked in a room with Sango... Could it include handcuffs?"

Once again, Sango giggled and whispered something in Miroku's ear that made him go stiff. "Really," Miroku said. Sango nodded and whispered something else that made his eyes go wide. "Sugoi," Miroku gaped.

Sango whispered some more things in Miroku's ear. By this time, Miroku was ready to fall apart in shock and "happiness". Once Sango had finished, she giggled and rested her head in Miroku's lap. She fell asleep like that and Miroku blushed. Eventually, Miroku had fell asleep, Sango in his lap, and Koishii-Yume turned away.

__

Love, such an adorable thing, Koishii-Yume thought. _If only they would shut up already so I can get to sleep! It's so hard to block those two out, god. _Koishii-Yume's face went green and she ran outside. She threw up and gagged, _I didn't want to know that, Miroku! Buddha! Oh, ew, **Sango!**_ Koishii-Yume threw her head in the bush again, holding her hair back. _ These people are disgusting. Extremely, really, really pervertedly disgusting._ Koishii-Yume walked inside and was finally able to block out the couple's thoughts. She fell asleep, feeling not so relieved, but at least somewhat relaxed.

A very good note to everyone, you never want to know what these two were thinking. Koishii-Yume was glad she couldn't hear Kagome's or Inuyasha's thoughts. Those two were more intimate and their thoughts were probably worse. Koishii-Yume shivered at the thought and was now fast asleep in front of the fire.


	18. Too Many Laughs

**

Chapter 15  


Too Many Laughs**

Kagome woke up the next morning, still having the hungry and restless feeling in her. She still wanted to be petted. Kagome got on her hands and knees and she stretched, her body moving backwards, but her hands remaining in the same spot. She felt a small pinch and shrieked. Kagome turned around to see a smirking inu hanyou.

"Etchi," Kagome muttered.

"You know you love it," Inuyasha replied, still smirking.

"Hmm, let's get back to Kaede's. I'm still hungry and I'm craving some ramen."

"You never get full, do you?"

"Of course I do, I'm just still really hungry! I didn't have anything last night, you know."

"Whatever you say, Kago."

"Kago," Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"That makes me sound like a man!"

"Nah..."

"Fine, Inuya!"

"That makes me sound like a woman."

Kagome snickered, "You asked for it, **Inuya**!"

"Shinzuka ni, **Kago**!"

"That makes my name sounds like Kouga's too..."

Inuyasha growled, "'Ome..."

"Now it's Ome? Make up your mind! Besides, Ome sounds like oni!"

"Kag."

"Kag is OK, but you get different words with that..."

"Like what?"

"Bag, sag, dag, rag, fag, mag, cag--"

"Cag isn't a word."

"So? Anyway, like I was saying. Lag, zag, yag, wag, tag, nag, jag--"

"Jag isn't a word either, Kagome."

"I don't care, now do I? Stop interrupting me! Gag, hag, pag, qag, and vag!"

"Interesting, should I just start calling you fag then?"

Kagome yanked on his hair, "Yarou!"

"Abazureon'na!"

"Jackass!"

"Wench!"

"Hentai!"

"Fluffer!"

"Mothe... Wait, a what?"

"A fluffer."

"What the hell is that?"

"I'm not telling you! You've been extremely mean to me and you think I'm going to tell _you_? Ha!"

"If you don't I will never bear your pups and I won't kiss you until you tell me."

"Fine."

Kagome smirked, but then it faded into a grin as she rubbed his pants, "That's a real shame..." Kagome felt his erection and she rubbed it softly. "I guess I'll find some other male to satisfy me, won't I?" Inuyasha simply groaned as Kagome went on, still rubbing _there_, "You know, I could probably find someone who's a better kisser than you and can nibble more tender-like and softer... He could probably love me better, too."

"Kagome," he groaned.

"If you tell me what a fluffer is, _maybe _I won't go find some wolf youkai to satisfy my desires..."

Inuyasha's eyes flew open, he knew she was talking about some guy like Kouga. Inuyasha growled, "It's a woman who keeps a man aroused during a porn flick..."

Kagome stopped rubbing and she back away a little, "You called me that! Oh, you, you, you... Osuwari!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground and Kagome stormed off, Inuyasha looked up and chuckled, "You wore those black lace panties for me?"

Kagome turned around, walked over to him, and lay on the ground. She smiled so sweetly and so innocently. The spell began to wear off and Kagome smirked, "Come with me to the bridge."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and she took him to the bridge. Kagome stood him on the bridge and stroked his cheek, "Stay right there, I'll be right back..." Inuyasha stood in the middle of the bridge and Kagome turned around once she was a good twelve feet away, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up, "Hai, koibito?"

"I forgot something..." Kagome looked down, then looked back up. "**Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, _osuwari,_ _osuwari_**!" Inuyasha had fallen into the water, breaking the bridge. Kagome giggled and ran to Kaede's hut before Inuyasha freaked out and came after her.

Kagome entered Kaede's hut, giggling too much for one kitsune-neko hanyou. Koishii-Yume, Sango, and Miroku awoke, blinking at Kagome. "What's up with you," Koishii-Yume asked, then she smirked, "or should I even ask?"

"Arigatou for the rosary, Miroku," Kagome smiled.

"Umm, do itashimashite," Miroku said this very curious what she meant by that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Sango walked into the other room with Koishii-Yume. They both saw Kagome rummaging through a chest. "What are you doing now," Sango asked. "Are you looking for your hidden condoms?"

"Ursai, Sango," Kagome beamed red. "I'm looking for something else to wear, this is annoying me. Apparently, Kaede only has yukatas!"

Koishii-Yume, very foreign to the wearing of skirts and dresses, asked, "What's a yukata?"

"It's a light, cotton kimono. Mostly worn in the summer and they usually have flowers on them or something. But, chikusho! She only has all of these flowery ones! I don't want flowers..."

"Umm, I have some that I dropped off at the weavers for safe keeping," Sango said.

"Really!"

"Yeah, we can all go get one. I think you'd like it, Koishii-Yume."

"I'm really confused..."

Kagome and Sango sighed; Sango replied with only: "Just come with us."

"All right!"

The three girls left just as Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's hut, wet from head to toe.

Miroku plugged his nose, "It's called bathing, Inuyasha, try it sometime!"

"Shut your mouth, Miroku," Inuyasha snapped.

"What happened to you?"

"Stupid bastard, you gave Kagome a rosary! And you call yourself a hoshi..."

"What? It was for her protection!"

"Kagome used it to get me back for calling her a fluffer!"

"Oh... So what's the word?"

"The word? Oh, yeah, it's osuwari."

"She's a smart girl... I hear smart girls are good in the sack, but I haven't really slept with that type yet..."

"Wait until Sango hears!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Remove this fucking rosary!"

"I can't, only Kagome can!"

"Then prevent her from using 'sit'!"

"All right, deal." Miroku shook Inuyasha's wet hand and he dried off his hand with his robes. "Go get dry for Buddha's sake, you'll ruin the floor and Kaede _will not _be happy!"

Inuyasha growled and went to dry himself off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sango, and a very uncomfortable Koishii-Yume walked out of the weaver's home. Kagome and Sango seemed to be satisfied, but Koishii-Yume was very embarrassed and nervous.

"What's wrong," Kagome asked, noticing Koishii-Yume closing her yukata a little more than it was meant to be.

"It's just that I feel so," Koishii-Yume stood there for a moment looking for the right word, "naked, you might say. It just feels all weird and I have nothing on under here, but a bra and my panties. It's so strange!"

"Just relax, Koishii... Wait, you're from this era right?"

Koishii coughed a little, "N-not really..."

"What," Sango and Kagome exclaimed in unison.

"I'm from and era where soul exterminating was my job."

"_Soul_ exterminating," Sango gaped.

"Umm, ha-hai... I didn't enjoy it though. These souls that were acting so evil were actually kind children than only didn't know how much their parents and their friends cared for them, but my mate basically forced me to exterminate them..."

"That's horrible!"

"I know! So, I left that era and I came to this one."

"When was that era?"

"Oh, I'd say... A little ahead of your time period--about ten years at least in some place that doesn't exist in reality. I got here by a cave..."

"A cave?"

"Yeah. One day, I was walking, escaping from my 'mate' again and I felt some type of youki from the cave. I wandered inside and I armed myself. It wasn't until I came in when I noticed this barrier of some sort. I investigated it. I poked at it and put my hand in the pulled it out, but nothing had happened. So, I stepped through the barrier and it took me here!

"I was very excited because I had never seen so many youkai in my life! When I exterminated my first one, I knew this was better than exterminating souls. So, now I'm here, exterminating demons!"

"Well, I guess we have the same career," Sango smiled, adjusting her yukata.

The three girls walked down the path, all walking in their yukatas like they were very proud of them (which they were). Kagome's black tail twitched from behind her as they walked. Her yukata was a dark, dark, dark, brown (almost black), and the piece that wrapped her the same tint of orange as her highlights. Kagome wore her black sandals with these; she just thanked Buddha that it was early spring.

Sango's was pretty different from Kagome's. Sango's yukata was light pink with shapes of white water lily flowers on it and the piece that wrapped around her was white. Sango seemed to enjoy the whole light pink/white theme with her clothing, but oh well. On Sango's feet were tan sandals that clapped against her feet when she walked.

Koishii-Yume, being the most uncomfortable of them all (or out of all the girls in Feudal Japan), wore a baby blue yukata that had sheer silver swirls and curls. The cloth that wrapped around her was glistening silver that shined in the sun's light. The baby blue was perfect for her because her hair was a navy blue. Koishii-Yume was the most different from the rest with this next fact of her outfit: She had no shoes on what so ever.

As they walked, Kagome fiddled with her hair along with Sango. Koishii-Yume knew what the big deal was and she sighed deeply. Koishii-Yume felt so alone and left out. Even when she had a mate in her era, she still felt lonely. There wasn't really anyone that she could say for sure that they cared about her health and mood. All her mate would do all day was soul exterminating; when her mate and her got home, he would talk about soul exterminating and how she need to improve on her skills. Sometimes they'd roll around in bed at night, but after that, it'd be straight back to soul exterminating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at Kaede's hut, Shippou had returned with Kiara and Inuyasha was dried off. Miroku had been making some tea for them when the girls arrived. When Kagome, Sango, and Koishii-Yume did walk through the "door", Inuyasha's and Miroku's mouths dropped. This had caused Miroku to burn his hand a little on the pot and for Inuyasha to hit his head on the doorframe to the next room.

Kagome, Sango, and Koishii-Yume giggled at the boys. Shippou was totally confused, but he shrugged it off and continued to play with Kiara. Miroku and Inuyasha approached their girlfriends.

"Sugoi," they managed to get out in unison.

"Arigatou," Sango giggled.

Koishii-Yume smiled, but felt very ignored. She sighed and slumped. Something pulled on her yukata and she looked down, it was Shippou.

"You look very pretty," Shippou smiled.

"You think so," Koishii-Yume smiled.

"Hai, but who are you?"

"I'm Koishii-Yume... You can call me Koishii though."

"I'm Shippou!"

"I've heard a lot about you, Shippou, you little kitsune."

"Where'd you get that you-ka-tada?"

"It's call a yukata and I got it from the weaver's home down the path."

"Ooh, my mommy had a yukata that looked something like that when she was in her human-like form!"

"Really now? I should feel special, shouldn't I?"

"Hai! You remind me of my mommy too," Shippou sniffled. "She would always smile like that..."

"Aw, don't cry now. Koishii will protect you too. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Neither will Kagome or Sango. They love you very much like I do now."

"But... you barely know me and I barely know you!"

"Yes, but there's something special about you, Shippou. Something very special that sparkles in your eyes likes the morning sun and the starlit moon. You're going to be something amazing one day, Shippou."

"Really? Me?"

"Hai, you."

Shippou smiled at Koishii-Yume and climbed up her arm to sit on her shoulder. "Shall we go down to the stream," Koishii-Yume smiled.

"Hai! Let's go," Shippou smiled with glee on Koishii-Yume's shoulder.

Koishii-Yume walked out, scratching Shippou's head. "Come on, Kiara," Shippou exclaimed, turning around on Koishii-Yume's shoulder. Kiara ran after the two and leaped into Shippou's arms. The three walked down to the river, all eager to be near water.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku were still surprised at what was in front of them. Miroku poked at Sango's head, "Is that really you, Sango?"

A sweat drop formed on the side of Sango's face; "Of course it's me! I can't look femine?"

"You can, it's just... Wow..."

"Stop staring at me like that, it's getting creepy..." Sango beamed a rose red.

Miroku smiled and looked down, closing his eyes a little, "All right." Miroku leaned and kissed Sango. Sango returned the kiss, getting a very loud and annoying "Awww" from Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed quietly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and held her close, "Not bad for a miko kitsune-neko hanyou."

"That's a long title," Kagome grinned.

"Would you prefer the miko kitsune-neko female hanyou who stole my heart away and I can't stop picturing her doing that dare of hers?"

"I like the other one better," Kagome blushed, "and you're a hentai for still picturing that!"

"Oh, you're no fun anymore!"

Kagome giggled and kissed him, "Am I any fun now?"

"Mm-hmm, oh yeah." Inuyasha returned the kiss, but was interrupted by an annoying and loud "Awww" from Sango and Miroku.

Kagome turned as red as Sango was before and sat down on the floor, waiting for Miroku to finish with the tea. Sango sat next to Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the other side of her. Miroku took the tea off of the fire as the pot began make the sound of a high pitched whistle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koishii-Yume played with Shippou and Kiara by the river, splashing water at each other and making jokes. Koishii-Yume felt like she was playing with a child of her own, but knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She just enjoyed it while she could. Kiara meowed when she was splashed with water and she'd leap on to Koishii-Yume's shoulder for protection, but that didn't do much good. Shippou just splashed Koishii-Yume to get Kiara and this would cause Koishii-Yume to splash Shippou back.

From the other side of the river, a little further down, a young man watched Koishii-Yume play with the tiny kitsune and the small cat. He growled out of anger and clenched his teeth. What was Koishii-Yume doing in this era? What did he do wrong? He would have to bring her back, but whom's yukata was she wearing?

The man stood up and rushed over to Koishii-Yume and grabbed her wrist, "Hello, Yume..."

"W-what are y-you doing here," Koishii-Yume stuttered in fear.

"I came to take you home."

"I'm happy here! You can't take me away!"

"Yume, I've been lonely and depressed without you by my side for the past two years. Please, come home with me."

"No, I will not."

"Onegai, Yume. What happened to us?"

"All you ever did was talk about soul exterminating! I never wanted to do that; my father made me become a soul exterminator! Now that I'm here, I can exterminate evil, **living **youkai! I have friends now, too!"

"Yeah, leave her alone," Shippou shouted, glaring at the man holding on to Koishii-Yume's wrist.

"Shippou, right," the man grinned.

"Ma-matte, how do you know me?"

"You would be at my house all the time, remember?"

"Y-you can't be hi-him, could you?"

"How would you know?"

"Onegai, leave Shippou alone," Koishii-Yume cried out, "he's just a child! Don't hurt him!"

"Yume, darling, you've been rude," the man grinned, "you haven't introduced us properly..."

Koishii-Yume gulped and looking down at her feet, "Shippou, this is my mate. Sesshoumaru, this is one of my new friends, Shippou..."

"Se-Sesshoumaru," Shippou cried out, backing away, "how can it be?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why I went on _so _many business trips? I had to return to my mate, didn't I? If I didn't, she'd be alone. But these past two years, she's been gone everytime I returned. I've missed her so much, but did she care, no! This Sesshoumaru isn't very happy..."

"Sesshoumaru, onegai," Koishii-Yume tried to pulled her wrist from his grip, "don't hurt Shippou, don't hurt any of my friends! I'll do anything! Onegai!"

"You would always do anything for friends..." Sesshoumaru smiled up at Koishii-Yume, "Yume, darling, return with me."

"Can't I come back here," Koishii-Yume bit her lip.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, once we got back through the barrier, it'll be sealed and never to be opened ever again."

"Iie!" Koishii-Yume pulled on her arm harder. She finally gave up and collapsed to the ground, crying, her arm still being held on to. "Iie, I finally feel like I belong and that I'm actually cared for. What happens? My mate decides to take me away and never let me see them again!"

"Kitsune bi," Shippou shouted, blue flame coming from his hand.

The fire hit Sesshoumaru directly in the face and Shippou grabbed Kiara. Koishii-Yume's wrist was released and she picked up the two creatures, rushing back to Kaede's hut. There was a blur of white and Sesshoumaru stood in front of Koishii-Yume, making her stop.

"Now," Sesshoumaru said plainly, "I know I won't let you ever return."

"Kagome," Koishii-Yume shouted, trying to find her bow that she left somewhere near here.

"Don't even think of it, Yume, darling." Sesshoumaru approached Koishii-Yume, grabbing her chin. He kissed her against her will.

Koishii-Yume pulled away, grabbed her bow, and prepared an arrow, taking aim. "Let me pass, Sesshoumaru," Koishii-Yume yelled, not a hint of fear in her voice anymore, "and I'll spear your life."

"Yume, don't you know?" Sesshoumaru approached her, breaking the arrow in half and throwing the bow aside, "I know your weaknesses."

Koishii-Yume got an idea. Instead of struggling for her life, she collapsed into Sesshoumaru's chest, crying her eyes out, "Gomen, Sesshoumaru! I never meant to hurt you! I just came here and I didn't come back! Gomen, mate! Onegai, don't hurt me, yurushite kudasai!"

Sesshoumaru was speechless; he didn't know what to do. The one thing him and his pathetic hanyou half brother had in common was that neither of them could see a girl cry--except for Sesshoumaru, this girl had to matter a lot to him, like Koishii-Yume had meant a lot to him. Sesshoumaru embraced her softly and petted her head, "Gomen, Yume. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just get out of hand sometimes..."

"Sess-Sesshoumaru," a shocked voice said from Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, turning himself around, an arm still around Koishii-Yume's waist. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Leave Koishii alone!"

"Why? Yume is my mate, I have the right to touch her..." Sesshoumaru's hand moved from her waist down to her bottom. Yume shrieked and moved his hand back up to her waist.

Kagome, who was standing next to Inuyasha, began to stutter very badly, "Y-you're hi-his ma-ma-mate!"

Koishii-Yume flinched and sighed, "Sesshoumaru, don't hurt them, they're my friends."

"Ah, but one of them is my half brother," Sesshoumaru growled, "I can't just let him walk away."

"Yes, you can, just onegai, don't hurt them." Tears began to weld up in Koishii-Yume's eyes.

Sessohumaru looked down at his mate. He loved her, but this was his half brother and this was the perfect time as well. They were in Feudal Japan and he could kill him without being trailed for it! But Koishii-Yume's eyes, they were full of pain, despair, and loneliness. Sesshoumaru moved his hand away from his sword and hugged Koishii-Yume.

Inuyasha and Kagome blinked; they didn't know that Sessohumaru was capable of actually _caring _what Koishii-Yume, his mate, thought. They looked at each other, both with the same look of confusion. Kagome finally said something, "How long have you two been mates?"

"Including the two years she's been gone," Sesshoumaru replied, "about three years."

"And you never told me," Inuyasha yelled.

"Why would I tell a pathetic hanyou about my mate?"

Inuyasha growled, but Kagome stepped forward, "Well, as long at Koishii-Yume is happy, we are, right, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned around, giving him a very fierce look.

Inuyasha unwillingly nodded his head, "Yeah, whatever."

Sango stepped forward next to Kagome; "It's nice to finally meet you, Sesshoumaru-san. I'm Taiji Sango and the other young man back there is Miroku."

"How can you have a mate from a time ahead of ours," Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru began to get a little frustrated with all of the babbling going on. Koishii-Yume just stroked his cheek and said, "I'll explain." Koishii-Yume took a step forward, "You see, Sesshoumaru found a way to my time. There, I met him when I mistook a blur of white to be a soul. Fortunately, he dodged my arrow, only cutting his arm a little.

"Like you two girls, you were foreign to this place and you were amazed by its beauty. Sesshoumaru was the same, except he didn't admire the beauty of the place, he was amazed that he was in a new time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru had walked out of the cave, looking around, dressed black slack, a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned a little. Sesshoumaru let his demon side show once more, his tail flowing over his shoulder. He brushed himself off a little and took his hair out of the low ponytail it was in. Sesshoumaru was eager to learn about this time. He sped around a little, letting out some anger he had from other companies that he was competing with.

As he entered the forest, a golden arrow flew at him. He only just nearly dodged it, scratching his shoulder. He fell and sped off in the way the arrow had come. When he reached that spot, a woman stood there.

This woman wore armor like youkai exterminators would back in the Sengoku Jidai, but the pieces that weren't black were silver. Her navy hair hung down to her lower back, the wind blowing her bangs across her forehead and bringing some hair upon her face. She unarmed herself and rushed over to him, "Gomen gosaimazu! I saw your white blur and I thought you were some evil soul, gomen!"

"An evil soul," Sesshoumaru replied, hypnotized by the warrior's beauty.

"Hai, duh! Have you been under a rock the past five years or something?"

"Where am I?"

The woman sighed, "The Tamashii Era! God, where the hell have you been?"

"The year 2000 in Tokyo, Japan."

"You mean _the _Japan of Asia?"

"Yeah..." Sesshoumaru just wanted to silence this woman's throat for scratching him, but his body wouldn't let him. He would only care for this exterminator.

"Wow, I haven't been there in ten years! The year 2000 though? You mean you traveled through the forbidden cave!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, grabbing his arm. This woman had remembered about the scratch that she made, "I'm terribly sorry, come with me and I'll get you better."

"I don't need your help," Sesshoumaru growled.

The woman put her hand on her hips, "Fine, but just because you're a lonely youkai with no mate doesn't mean you have to be so rude! You can die from that scratch for all I care now!"

"Some stupid arrow can't kill me."

"'_Stupid _arrow'? Don't you even know what's in them? They contain toxins, poisons, and gases that'll kill you by lunch tomorrow. It's meant to kill the evilest soul, even a big, macho, thinking he's all that dog youkai would die. So, if you think my 'stupid' arrow won't effect you, then just wait until lunch."

Sesshoumaru growled at this woman's stubbornness, "I'm not going to die."

"If you don't want to, **then come with me**! Don't complain about me being stubborn, all right? You're being the stubborn one right now, I'm just trying to help!"

"I didn't say you were stubborn."

"That doesn't mean I didn't hear it." The woman rolled her eyes, helped Sesshoumaru up, and took him to her hut.

It was a warm, comfortable hut with a fire in one room and another rooms where the exterminator slept and fixed/made her weapons. The soul exterminator set Sesshoumaru on a pillow near the fire, making sure he didn't fall over. She got some bandages and some herbs.

"What are those," Sesshoumaru asked, wrinkling his nose. He noticed he had become more talkative since he came here.

"These herbs will save your life," the woman snapped, "will you just be cooperative and stop thinking about how much you've changed since you came here; it's getting pathetic..."

__

She can read my mind? Sesshoumaru thought. _I want to slice her throat, but she's so beautiful. There's something about her, a kind nature not meant for an exterminator. Why is this woman helping me though? What's her name?_

The exterminator blushed, taking the armor off, leaving her in the black suit, "Yes, I can read your mind. I'm helping you because I scratched you with a deadly arrow and it's my duty to do that. Help the innocent and wounded when they need it, whether there's an evil soul around or not. My name is Koishii-Yume."

__

That's an interesting name... Sesshoumaru pondered, watching Koishii-Yume grind the herbs into a mush.

Koishii-Yume giggled, "You need to stop thinking so much. You have a nice voice, use it. My father gave me that name... it means Beloved Dream. According to my father, my mother would always talk about dreams she'd have. My mother was certainly a beloved woman in my hometown; so, he named be Koishii-Yume as like a remembrance of my mother. I was nameless for about a year, then my mother died and my father finally named me."

"You talk like you have no care if anything happens to you if you told people this information."

"That's because I trust you for some reason." Koishii-Yume threw a lavender plant in the fire, filling the room with a lavender scent and she put the bowl above the fire on a rack. Koishii-Yume sighed and sat on a pillow next to Sesshoumaru, looking up at him. "What's your name?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"I like that name," Koishii-Yume smiled.

Sesshoumaru turned away and stared at the wall in front of him, trying to ignore Koishii-Yume's gaze. He looked down at her and she stared back up at him with her blue-violet eyes. Koishii-Yume looked down at the ground, blushing, pulling some hair behind her left ear. That's when Sesshoumaru saw that she was a youkai.

"Are you a hanyou," Sesshoumaru eyed her a little.

"Nope," Koishii-Yume replied. "One hundred percent full youkai. My mother was a youkai and my dad is one too."

Sesshoumaru looked away again, but this time he stared at the fire, avoiding eye contact with her. Sesshoumaru still grasped his wound as he winced a little. The poison was starting to take effect. Koishii-Yume reached over Sesshoumaru and placed her hand upon his.

"Don't squeeze," Koishii-Yume said, "that'll make it work faster. It's a mistake that anyone could make..." Koishii-Yume blushed and crawled over to the fire. She took the bowl out, silently burning her hand, but she just ignored it and waited for the bowl to cool down. Koishii-Yume looked at her hand and set it on the ground.

"I'm going to get some more water," Koishii-Yume said, "the herbs are a little dry..." Koishii-Yume walked outside with a bamboo container. As she walked, she was blushing pink. Koishii-Yume began to hear Sesshoumaru's thoughts again (she couldn't help it, she _had _to listen).

Sesshoumaru stared at the fire, _Kind of pathetic; a beautiful exterminator has an antidote for her own deadly poison. Hmm, she says I have a nice voice though? She should be afraid of me; damnit, but I don't want her to be. What's wrong with me? _Sesshoumaru sighed and saw Koishii-Yume walked back in.

Koishii-Yume's hand was returning to its normal color. Koishii-Yume put some water in the bowl, but then crawled over to Sesshoumaru's hurt arm. Sesshoumaru growled, "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, relax, you big puppy," Koishii-Yume said, her hands on her hips. "I'm just going to put some water on the wound, the surface has to be wet."

Sesshoumaru had removed his hand and saw that the scratch hadn't even started to close yet. He was shocked and Koishii-Yume muttered, "Gomen... The poison is suppose to slow down the healing process until the antidote is applied..."

"Bitch," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Hey, you want to live or die?"

Sesshoumaru grumbled, "Live..."

"Good, then keep those comments to yourself and stop acting like you're still a tiny, new born pup!"

Sesshoumaru huffed and looked away from her. Koishii-Yume grabbed the bowl, mixed the water with the herbs, and pulled a strand of Sesshoumaru's hair out. Apparently, he hadn't noticed. Koishii-Yume pulled out a strand of hers and put the two strands into the mixture, they automatically dissolved. She dabbed her fingers in the mixture and rubbed it against his wound.

Sesshoumaru growled in pain, "That hurts!"

"You're such a puppy," Koishii-Yume snarled, "act like your age for once."

Sesshoumaru grumbled and winced in pain when she would add more to the wound. When Koishii-Yume had used up all of the herbal mixture, she took the bandages, and wrapped it around half of his upper arm. She finished and shook her finger and Sesshoumaru; "You try to take that off anytime before midnight tomorrow night and you'll be screwed."

Sesshoumaru huffed and looked at his stretched out legs. Koishii-Yume took a seat next to him and watched the fire. "So," Koishii-Yume said after a long silence, "you have anyone back in your time?"

"A little girl named Rin," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"You have a daughter!"

"She's not my daughter, she just tagged along once when I saved her from a pack of wolf youkai."

"That's nice, so, you're kind of like a surrogated father?"

"You might say that..."

Koishii-Yume smiled, "I wish I had siblings or a surrogated daughter or something. Being an only child isn't any fun. My parents always watched me, making sure I didn't do anything horrible because I was their only kid."

"Like having siblings is better? I have a pathetic hanyou half-brother."

"That's the way life went for you."

"Life sucks, what are you going to do?"

Koishii-Yume looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Life doesn't have to suck, you just need to find someone to share it with." Koishii-Yume looked down and blushed, her hair hanging on the side of her face, hiding the pink in her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I guess, not like I can actually find anyone to satisfy me there."

Koishii-Yume raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Your full of yourself, but why not? You're handsome, you could probably support them with such an expensive suit, and you have a surrogated daughter. Woman tend to be attracted to guys with kids."

"Hai, **human **woman are attracted to guys with kids."

"That's not," Koishii-Yume cleared her throat, looked at her feet, and continued, "exactly true..."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Koishii-Yume, "You would know this how?"

"'Cause I'm one of them..."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I'm tired."

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep here. You should rest anyway." Koishii-Yume made herself comfortable on a pillow, lying back, and falling asleep.

Sesshoumaru hadn't moved an inch; he looked down at her and felt... pity for her? Why would he feel pity? She has a father, she's very good at what she does, and she could get any man she wanted. Then, why did Sesshoumaru feel guilty about leaving this girl alone? Sesshoumaru picked Koishii-Yume up, set her down in her bed, and crawled in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Sesshoumaru had never seen this side before, but it was like an instinct. Sighing lightly, Sesshoumaru fell into a deep sleep, the antidote taking effect. Koishii-Yume smiled in her sleep, feeling warmth she hadn't felt since she was little.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's so romantic," Sango and Kagome sighed; now sitting on the ground with Koishii-Yume.

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted, "sounds like bullshit to me..."

"That's because you are bullshit, half brother," Sesshoumaru said plainly.

"Don't start, Sesshoumaru," Koishii-Yume growled. Sesshoumaru silenced himself and leaned against a tree.

"That's how you two got together," Sango daydreamed.

"Yeah... It was amazing. Right, Sess?"

"Mm-hmm," Sesshoumaru grinned.

"With Inuyasha and I," Kagome said, "I bumped into him after coming out of the shrine I use to live in. I was checking on my family. Anyway, I bumped into him and he was so rude."

"You weren't watching where you were going," Inuyasha snapped.

"Me? You're the one who ran into _me_!"

"Don't start you two," Sango rolled her eyes. "Miroku and I went to school together since third grade. We always ended up having some class together in middle school and high school."

"Oh, fun," Koishii-Yume smiled, "old friends become a couple kind of thing?"

"Not really... More like two kids who went to school together until one began to despise the other around sixth grade because of the constant groping."

"My hands are cursed," Miroku lied.

"Only one, hoshi-sama, only one..."

Miroku held his tongue and then smirked, "You know you liked it and you still do..."

Sango rolled her eyes again, "You so pathetic, hoshi-sama."

Miroku chuckled a little and sat down, leaning against the tree Inuyasha was sitting in.

"So, how did it happen then, Sango," Koishii-Yume asked as politely as she could.

"Well," Sango said, "it was one day and Miroku came over to my apartment with my favorite flowers. I let him in and he said he was bored because Inuyasha and Kagome were together."

"Really now," Koishii-Yume giggled.

"Yamete," Kagome blushed.

"Go on," Koishii-Yume winked at Kagome and then focused herself on Sango.

"So, then he said I was too tense," Sango continued, "and he began to massage my shoulders. That's when I freak out and say 'Oh, no, Miroku, you are not getting me bed!' Then he's saying that he was thinking of it and I boot him out."

"Itai..."

"I know! Then, around midnight that night, I can't sleep because I feel so guilty. So, I go to Miroku's, in my robe, wearing my pajamas, no shoes, looking a little decent."

"A little," Miroku grinned, "she looked perfect."

"Ar-Arigatou," Sango blushed.

"Anyway," Koishii-Yume grinned.

"Yeah, anyway, I arrive and he's very tired. I apologized to him and I was going to go back, but then he told about some crazy neighbor who would through scissors at me if I left."

"Scissors?"

"Yeah, I didn't really want to test that theory, so I stayed. Miroku said he would sleep on the couch and I could sleep in his room. So, he goes, cleans his room a little, and I'm looking at the pictures. Miroku comes back and asks if I was thinking about my family, and I lied, he knew. Miroku got me some ice cream and that's when he decides to bring up my blackmail."

"Which would be what...?"

"I'm not that stupid, Koishii."

"It was--" Kagome started until Sango smacked a hand over her mouth.

"Kagome, can we _please _not start with the blackmail again, you know what happened _last _time!"

"Go on," Koishii-Yume sighed.

"Yeah, so, I'm wearing my pajamas which is an _extremely _low cut shirt with short, short PJ shorts."

"Bet Miroku was turned on."

"He was **shocked**!"

"Ha!"

"Then, I say, 'You think you could be a little noble for a whole night, but no.' and he says what would he be then. I told him somebody who doesn't blackmail people, he says it sounds boring, and I told him it sounds like the calling of not losing your head.

"Then he tells me I'm too violent. I say I gained it from him. That's when he acts like an idiot and says 'Who would that be?' So, I say, 'The one eating ice cream with me, then flirts, then decides to bring up blackmail...' and I fling some ice cream in his hair. Miroku said that wasn't very nice and he flings some ice cream at me then says, 'Prepare to take the consequences.'

"I'm acting very sarcastic and that's when Miroku says, 'I was thinking more...' and Miroku kisses me. I wasn't expecting it at all! I didn't know what to do and then he ends it, opening his eyes, mine still closed. I open my eyes finally and I start blinking, totally confused. That's when Miroku grins and says, 'Seducing you...'"

"That's too sweet," Koishii-Yume shrieked.

"It's only a stupid kiss," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"A _stupid _kiss? Sesshoumaru, the way you kissed me the first time was while a youkai soul was attacking me! Tell me, how romantic is that?"

Sesshoumaru grumbled a little, and Miroku grinned, "You've got to be romantic or else they won't stay with you forever." Miroku went by Sango, sat down, and began to rub her bottom.

Sango took his hand and put in his lap, "Not here, not now, hoshi-sama."

"I was only joking, right, Koishii," Miroku looked at Koishii for help.

Koishii-Yume shrugged and Miroku stiffened, moving back to his sitting spot. Koishii-Yume giggled a little, trying to break the tense moment, "Ah, so, Kagome, you and Inuyasha, was it love at first site kind of thing?"

"Well," Kagome started, "first he mistook me for his dead ex-girlfriend, Kikyou."

"Ooh!"

"That day, this human, Hojo, had just broken up with me because I preferred hanyous and youkai over humans, so he left me."

"What a jerk!"

"I know! Anyway, when I was crying under the cherry blossom tree in the park, Inuyasha came and comforted me. Then we went on a date that night, but we got busted because we were on 'private property'."

"Interesting!"

"That's when I found out that he had some criminal record. Drugs, acohal, parties, shoplifting, and trespassing."

"A juvenile! Even better!"

"Ursai, Koishii," Inuyasha growled, shaking his fist a little.

"Inuyasha," Kagome closed her eyes, making her hands into fists, and getting angry. "Osuwari."

Inuyasha collapsed from the tree, making an indent in the ground, "Bitch."

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha plummeted even more into the ground. Kagome smiled and nodded, turning back to look at Koishii-Yume, "So, anyway. Inuyasha gave me his haori and let me keep it!" Kagome held on to the fire rat fur haori closely in her arms, not wanting to let go, "But then I found out by listening to Miroku's machine that all of that was a lie on the Monday after we met. Which was only four days! It was his scheme. I kind of beat up on him, told him off, threw his haori at him, and stormed off. It was not pretty."

"It wasn't," Sango said, "trust me. Kagome ate a whole carton of ice cream out of depression! I rented The Breakfast Club and she didn't laugh once! It was creeping and so sad."

"Aw man," Koishii-Yume said, "that really sucks."

"It did," Kagome sighed, "but then he wrote me a song called 'Everything'. He played it outside of my apartment with Miroku and Sango. He got them to help him get me back. It was just too sweet. I wish I had a tape recorder with me!"

"How cute!"

"I know! And then we remained a couple and now that he has a rosary around his neck, everytime he pisses me off, I don't have to rip his ears out! I can just say the word!"

"Does it work if I say it!"

"No," Miroku answered automatically.

"That's not cool, hoshi-dono..."

Miroku shrugged, "That's how the spell works. I learned it from Kaede."

"Chikuso... Hey, Miroku, could get me one for Sess?"

"Oh, no, you don't," Sesshoumaru grabbed Koishii-Yume around the waist and pulled her close. "No way, you are **not **getting me a rosary!"

"Oh, but why not? Inuyasha has one!"

"So?"

"So, if you two start fighting, we can both 'osuwari' you! It would be fun, wouldn't it Kagome?"

"It would," Kagome smirked, her tail twitching will amusement. "I can imagine it now..."

Koishii-Yume and Kagome giggled.

"Hey, what about me," Sango said. "If Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha get one, then Miroku gets one too!"

"Matte, nani? Why," Miroku exclaimed.

"So, if you grope any other girl or you ask any other girl to bear your child, I can just 'osuwari' you too!"

"You know, 'osuwari' isn't the only word you can use..."

"So? It's amusing. You pissed us all off at once and we can be like a choir!"

"How amusing," Koishii-Yume sighed.

The three girls all pictured it. Miroku had just asked some other girl to bear his child and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting. They heard themselves make a nice little 'sit' tune. The girls giggled and Shippou finally got their attention, "Hello! I'm hungry!"

"We haven't had lunch yet, have we," Kagome's stomach growled as she said this.

"I don't think so," Koishii-Yume replied. "Join us, Sesshoumaru?"

"As long as I don't have to sit by the hanyou," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sesshoumaru, you're just begging for a rosary right now."

Sesshoumaru silenced himself and took his mates arm politely. They walked off together, but Koishii-Yume turned her head to give Kagome a pleading look that said: "Save me..."

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and Sango took Miroku's hand, dragging the two boys ahead with them. Shippou and Kiara followed. Kiara sat on Sango's shoulder and Shippou rode on Koishii-Yume's shoulder.

"Get off her shoulder, brat," Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Sessy-puppy," Koishii-Yume exclaimed, "don't be mean to Shippou! He's only a child! Besides, I promised I would take care of him, Kagome did as well. Sango is going to help too, right?"

"Yup," Sango replied, trying to hold a laugh.

"Sessy-puppy," Inuyasha snickered.

"Shizuka ni, hanyou," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, throwing a threatening glare.

"Puppy, don't fight with Sesshoumaru," Kagome said.

"Oh, you call him puppy too," Koishii-Yume smiled.

"Hai! But you add Sessy to your nickname. I'd add something, but it would never work."

"Yeah, well, whatever!"

Miroku laughed at them, but Sango slapped his arm, "Quiet, usagi..." The laughing stopped and everyone looked at Sango and Miroku. Miroku was the reddest and Sango was a pinkish-red.

"Bunny," Koishii-Yume snickered.

"If you keep talking, you won't get a rosary to put on someone," Miroku snarled.

Koishii-Yume smirked, along with Sango and Kagome. Now, they all knew their pet names for their boyfriends and the boyfriends knew the pet names given to them. They all thought they were funny, but each one was very embarrassing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at Kaede's, Shippou still sat upon Koishii-Yume's shoulder as she held Sesshoumaru's hand. Kiara rested on Sango's shoulder while Sango held Miroku's hand. Then, Inuyasha being the most possessive hanyou in the Sengoku Jidai, had his arm wrapped around Kagome's waist, putting her around his. Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes, "You're too possessive."

"So," Inuyasha replied.

"You can't blame him," Koishii-Yume said, her arm being forced around Sesshoumaru's waist and his arm around her waist. "It runs in the family."

"I think it's more among the men we pick," Sango growled as Miroku wrapped his arm around her bottom. Sango smacked him and muttered, "Not in public, Gods!"

Miroku rubbed his face and did what Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had done. Kaede looked outside and said, "Is this a new rebellion or just an army?"

"Men are too possessive," Kagome rolled her eyes, trying to pry herself away. "OK, you're hurting me. Itai, itai, itai, itai! Grip too tight! Itai, itai, itai, _itai, **itai, itai**_!"

Inuyasha loosened his grip, "Gomen..."

"And you're suppose to have keen hearing..."

"Miroku doesn't even get it through his thick skull that you do not grope woman and ask them to bear your child," Sango said, holding his hand on her waist, making sure that it didn't go any high or lower.

"Sesshoumaru wouldn't even let me go soul exterminating by myself," Koishii-Yume exclaimed.

"Why do the men we pick have to be so thick head or so possessive?"

"We're unlucky," the three girls said in unison.

"Unlucky," Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha said in unison as Shippou yawned upon Koishii-Yume's shoulder.

"What do you mean unlucky," Inuyasha snarled.

"I worked very hard to get on your good side," Miroku exclaimed, "and you're unlucky!"

"I took so many trips just to see you," Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

Shippou shouted, "**Shizuka ni!**" Everyone silenced, looking at the kitsune child on Koishii-Yume's shoulder. "Me and Kiara act more mature then you people! Kiara is a cat and I'm a 'kid'! Get over yourselves." Shippou folded his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. "Pathetic adults..."

Inuyasha whacked Shippou on the head and Shippou cried. Koishii-Yume growled and reached for her bow and an arrow. Kagome shook her head and smirked cynically, "Inuyasha... osuwari!"

Inuyasha crashed into the ground, "What the fuck was that for?"

"You don't hit a child! It's called child abuse, baka!" Kagome folded her arms and walked into Kaede's hut. She noticed that Kaede had disappeared. Kaede was most likely gone to the sick child. Kagome sat on the floor and everyone walked in except Inuyasha. He still lay on the ground, waiting for the spell to wear off.

"That was harsh," Sango said.

Kagome huffed, "He deserved it for hitting Shippou."

Shippou smiled a little, still resting on Koishii-Yume's shoulder. Sesshoumaru sat down on the ground next to Koishii-Yume and once again, wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Koishii-Yume smiled at him, but once he turned to look around at the hut, Koishii-Yume rolled her eyes; Sango and Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru glared at them, but Koishii-Yume took his eye contact away from them when she giggled, playing with his tail (which he wore like a boa). Kagome and Sango sighed; thanking Koishii-Yume had saved their lives.

Inuyasha stormed in, a little dirty. Kagome looked at him, whimpering a little. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, looking away from her. Kagome frowned and looked down at the ground. Koishii-Yume stopped playing with Sesshoumaru's tail to look at the couple. She sighed and decided to break the silence, "Want to come help me get some fish, Kagome?"

"Uh," Kagome said, "um, yeah, sure." Kagome stood up, taking one glance at Inuyasha as she left.

Inuyasha looked out of the corner of his eyes for a moment, but looked away once more. _Who does she think she is? Kagome just can't push me around like this. Stupid Miroku, stupid rosary, stupid Kagome, stupid sit! Whenever I piss her off, she just can't subdue me and then think that everything's going to suddenly be all right! Bitch..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome held a bucket as Koishii-Yume put another fish in there. Kagome looked so depressed, she was frowning and not even a touch of happiness glistened in her eyes. Kagome's ears were flat on her head and her tail didn't even twitch. "Do you think I was too harsh on him, Koishii," Kagome asked, not even glancing up.

Koishii-Yume looked up at Kagome; "You want the truth?" Kagome simply nodded her head and Koishii-Yume sighed, snagging another fish. "A little too harsh, I think you said osuwari with too much anger. I guess the strength of the spell depends on the anger that's inside when you say the command."

Kagome sighed and Koishii-Yume put another fish in. Kagome looked up; "I should take off that rosary, shouldn't I?"

"No, no, no," Koishii-Yume sat down next to Kagome, waiting for more fish to travel down the river. "You can keep the rosary on him, just try not to subdue him so much, you know? Unless he like, cheats on you or something, then yes, you can subdue him. If he hits Shippou, hit him yourself."

"Yeah..."

Koishii-Yume's ear twitched and turned around to see Sango there. Sango sat down on the other side of Kagome, "Those men were driving me nuts. I'm surprised you can't hear them."

Koishii-Yume shrugged, "They're men, what are you going to do?"

Kagome stood up and stood in the water, she sniffed the air and hopped out of the water. Kagome crept over to some nearby bushes, hearing giggling. She sprang into the bush, pinning the giggling creature to the ground.

"Who are you and who sent you," Kagome snarled.

"N-no one," the person stuttered.

"Does my pain amuse you? Let's see if your pain amuses me!" Kagome's claws raised into the air, but Sango caught her wrist and Koishii-Yume pulled the person out of the bush.

"Who are you," Koishii-Yume snarled.

"I was sent by Lord Naraku!"

"Na-Naraku," Kagome stuttered.

"Yes! He's here in this world. He wishes to see the presence of you three girls, none of your mates can come with you or else they will die and you will too!"

"Go away and stay out of my face. Come back and I'll slice you into pieces. If Naraku has a message for us, he can give it to us himself."

Koishii-Yume dropped the person and they ran off, completely terrified. "How can Naraku be here," Sango pondered aloud.

"I don't know," Kagome growled, "but whatever he's planning, I'll put an end to it!"

"Calm down, Kagome. You can't get pissed off now. You and I both know what happens when you get pissed off as a human, imagine it when you a hanyou!"

Kagome sighed, closed her eyes, and relaxed. "You're right, I should relax and not worry about this."

"There we go, now let's finish catching fish so we can get back and be able to plan all three funerals."

Koishii-Yume, Sango, and Kagome caught six more fish, making twelve total. Kagome carried the bucket back to Kaede's hut where there was yelling and screaming coming from. "Sh," Kagome whispered. The girls approached the hut quietly, listening from the outside.

"What do you mean by that," Inuyasha growled.

"It means the reason you're so pissed off is because you don't have control anymore," Sesshoumaru's voice smirked.

"Calm down," Miroku said, very panicked. "If Sango, Koishii, and Kagome get back soon and see you guys fighting, both of you will be killed."

Inuyasha just snarled and Sessohumaru snarled back. They sat down on opposite sides of the room. Koishii-Yume gestured Sango and Kagome towards her. In the most quiet whisper, Koishii-Yume said, "Act all perky and happy, like nothing ever happened. Which means Kagome, Inuyasha will get jealous and very pissed. He'll expect you to be depressed; if he tries to touch you, push him away or think of some excuse for him not to. It works like a charm and us being happy will make Inuyasha even more jealous."

"She's right, you know, Kagome," Sango whispered just at quietly, grinning. "Inuyasha will want you so bad, he won't be able to stand it. It'll be so perfect."

Kagome nodded, putting on a perky smile. The three girls walked in, giggling, smiles wide on their faces. The guys looked at them oddly. Shippou was gone, along with Kiara.

"Where's Shippou and Kiara," Sango asked.

"Playing somewhere," Inuyasha replied.

"That's good," Kagome smiled, "they're getting off to a great start!"

Inuyasha looked at her; she was smiling like she was happy. _Why is she happy? Isn't she still supposed to be sad about me being pissed at her? What the fuck did Sango and Koishii do to her?_ Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome, trying to take her hand.

Kagome automatically moved away, "I'll start cooking the fish!" Kagome lit a tiny fire and put the fish in a pan. "Got some spices with you, Koishii?"

"Of course," Koishii-Yume replied, still smiling. Koishii-Yume pulled out a few plastic jars and gave them to Kagome.

"Perfect!" Kagome cooked the fish, letting it sit sometimes until it would pop a little.

Inuyasha was enraged, but he didn't show it. Kagome was supposed to be sad or angry, but she was happy and perky! Was this a trick or something? If it was, it wasn't very funny, it just pissed him off even more. The more Kagome laughed, giggled, smiled, and talked, the more Inuyasha became jealous. He wanted to show her that he was sorry and he forgave her, but all she did was either push him away or make up some excuse so he couldn't touch her. This made him angry; he would touch her some how, anywhere! Well, not anywhere, that'd just be really, really bad.


	19. Yasu Yasu Hishu

**

Chapter 16

Yasu-Yasu Hishu**

Kagome finished cooking all of the fish and set it on a plate for everyone to help himself or herself. They ate it, smiling, their taste buds going nuts. "This is very delicious, Kagome-chan," Sango said.

"Arigatou, Sango," Kagome smiled.

"I love the mixture of seasonings," Koishii-Yume commented, still chewing on the bit of fish in her mouth. "Good choice."

"Arigatou, Koishii." Kagome took a fish for herself and held out a plate for Inuyasha with fish on it. "Here, have some. If you don't, you'll be starving until dinner which won't be until late sunset now."

Inuyasha took the fish, touching her hand. Kagome pulled her hand away like she was burned. Inuyasha took her hand and looked at it, making sure it wasn't him.

"Yamete," Kagome exclaimed, pulling her hand back. "I'm fine, it's just a little bruised from the rocks at the bottom of the river. Mou!" She shook her head and ate her fish.

Inuyasha looked down at his fish, looking very guilty. He ate the fish and left without a word. Kagome watched him leave and looked over at Sango and Koishii-Yume for help. They shook their heads no and Kagome stretched her legs out, leaning against the wall. "It can be _so _boring here," Kagome complained.

"Depends on how you look at it," Miroku shrugged. "We could always travel around a little."

"Oh yes, only with a school uniform, a pair of jeans, one tank top, and a yukata. How brilliant of you, Miroku! Let's travel!"

Miroku sighed, "If you want to go after Inuyasha that bad, then go."

"I don't care," Kagome smiled very cheerful-like, "I'm over that fight. He's just not excepting the fact that I'm not mad."

Miroku slumped a little, his head falling forward slightly, "I'm not that thick headed, Kagome. You plan to make him want you. Then, when he stops touching you, you'll know that he really never gave a shit about you. After that, you'll feel really guilty about it and you'll be a depressed cat. Then, Inuyasha finds someone else and you get pissed off--"

"Miroku, be quiet," Sango looked at him sternly, "don't make her feel terrible."

"What if that happens," Kagome looked scared. "What if he stops and then he _does _find someone else!"

"Too bad," Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Sesshoumaru," Koishii-Yume growled, hitting his arm, "that was cold."

"It's the truth!"

"Not everyone wants to hear the truth!" Koishii-Yume narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru. He began to coward under her stare, but remained looking powerful.

"She should know the truth, shouldn't she?"

"You're pushing it, Sesshoumaru. Unless you want me to go to Kagome's time and let Rin know that I'm your mate, along with you fellow peers, then you better watch you mouth." Koishii-Yume folded her arms, and stuck her nose up in the air. There was a pause until she punched him in the arm where the arrow had scratched him, "Don't call me that, you bastard! I am not a fluffer bitch and I am not attracted to anyone here, but you! Sometimes you're impossible..."

"Gomen," Sesshoumaru muttered.

Koishii-Yume went and sat next to Kagome, whispering something to her. Kagome giggled and looked at Sesshoumaru as Koishii-Yume went on.

"What are you telling her," Sango asked, "let me know!" Sango went over to Koishii-Yume and Koishii-Yume began to whisper in Sango's ear. Sango began to giggle to, looking at Sesshoumaru and then giggling again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in a tree, looking at the clouds. The clouds wondrous shapes, its lightness, and the way it could just sit up there and not lower a bit. He closed his eyes a little and drifted off to sleep until he felt a familiar brush upon his face. He opened his eyes and perched on the branch in front of him was Kagome.

"What are you doing," Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know."

"Pathetic woman." Inuyasha turned his face away.

Kagome brought her hand and her head down, "Do you really hate me that much?"

"Keh, everytime you get pissed all you say is 'osuwari' and I get left behind in the ground." Inuyasha looked at her and smelt salty water in the air. He leaned forward and stutter, "Do-don't cry!"

"Why not," Kagome shouted, looking up at him and pointing. Her finger was between his eyes; "You're always going on and on about how pathetic I can be! Then I finally get you back for making such... such... offensive comments and you get pissed off! What the hell am I supposed to do! Perk up and say, 'I love you!' You know what, no way!" Kagome took a few deep breaths and took one, large sigh.

Inuyasha was as close to the tree as he could, fearing Kagome's yelling. Kagome sighed once more and looked down, "Gomen..."

"Uh," Inuyasha looked at her. "I-it's okay?"

"I guess it's all of this hanyou stuff."

"I'll be there for you."

Kagome's tail twitched, "Arigatou."

Inuyasha's ear twitched and he looked down. Everyone was looking up at them, including Sesshoumaru (to their amazement). Kagome looked down, Koishii-Yume was smiling and she said, "Don't let us interrupt you, go on!"

Inuyasha growled, but a stomping in the distance made them all look in the direction where the monster was coming from. "Kagome, stay here and make sure no one gets hurt," Inuyasha said.

"What," Kagome exclaimed, "no way! I'm coming with!"

"You're not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are _too_!"

"Are _not_!"

"Will you two silence," Sesshoumaru said, "you're pissing me off."

"Mind your own business."

"If a youkai is coming this way and two people are arguing about who'll stay, then yes, it becomes this Sesshoumaru's business."

"Why'd you have to make him more talkative?"

Koishii-Yume shrugged, "He thought too much!"

"And now he talks too much!"

"Start walking," Sesshoumaru growled, throwing Inuyasha ahead of him. "You better stay here too, Yume!" Koishii-Yume was about to argue, but held her tongue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember," Kagome whispered to Koishii-Yume--they had followed both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with their weapons in hand, still wearing their yukatas. "Not until they start attacking."

Koishii-Yume nodded, "Hai."

A large, fierce, black creature came out of the trees into the clearing, bearing white fangs and yellow claws. It stood on all four legs, growling fiercely. It had a fire tail and its legs were like panthers, ready to pounce at any moment. Its flame-colored eyes stared at the two half brothers, hissing, "This is my territory!"

"Not for long," Inuyasha snarled, lunging at it.

The youkai dodged it without many harms done only a slight scrape. "Now," Kagome whispered, running out, holding her bow, and preparing an arrow. Koishii-Yume ran out with her, doing the same.

They stood there; legs spread slightly, their upper bodies turned for aiming. They aimed at its eyes. "1, 2, 3," Koishii-Yume counted, then screaming, "Now!"

Kagome and Koishii-Yume released their arrows; Kagome's glowing with a fuchsia light and Koishii-Yume's giving off a slight gold light. Both arrows hit the middle of the youkai's eyes, blinding it. "Got it," Koishii-Yume and Kagome screamed in unison.

"Hiraikostu," a shout called out and a large boomerang flew at the youkai, cutting off an ear. The voice ran up and caught the boomerang; it was Sango in her armor.

"I think you might need these," Sango threw two black jump suits and two sets of armor plates for them, along with gas masks. They caught it, smiling at Sango.

"Arigatou," Kagome said, running to a tree, quickly changing.

Koishii-Yume did the same, smiling at Sango. They came out, wearing the armor. The three seemed like triplets, besides the fact of their hair and their armor plates. Koishii-Yume's was blue, Sango's was a red-pink color, and Kagome's was orange. They stood there with their weapons.

"What the fuck, Kagome," Inuyasha yelled, dodging an attack, "I told you to stay, woman!"

"I told you to stay as well, Yume," Sesshoumaru said.

"Like we were going to let you fight on your own," Sango said, rolling her eyes.

Miroku rode on Kiara with Shippou. "Come on, Kiara," Miroku said, "hurry, we have to help too!"

Miroku took out a slip of paper and as Kiara attacked, Miroku threw the paper, it landing on the youkai's head. Kiara let go and the youkai screamed in pain, it looked like it was being electrocuted. Shippou pulled out a top and threw it; the top enlarged and set the youkai's head into the ground.

"Wow," Kagome said, "that's really cool!"

"It's just an illusion," Koishii-Yume shrugged. The top shrunk back to it's originally size and the cat snarled, finding anyone to hit.

Koishii-Yume pulled out an arrow, ran up and aimed. The arrow flew, striking it in the ear. The youkai shrieked in pain and hit Koishii-Yume away into a tree before she could dodge.

"Yume," Sesshoumaru yelled and he growled. "You've just made this Sesshoumaru very angry."

Sesshoumaru took out his sword and slashed at the youkai. It shrieked in pain as its arm came off. It went to hit him, but he dodged with ease. Sesshoumaru slashed again and again. Kagome shot another miko arrow at it. Inuyasha had slashed its back foot off. Sesshoumaru took one last slice, cutting off its head.

The youkai's head collapsed on the ground with a large crash. Sesshoumaru put his sword away and went over to Koishii-Yume. "Yume, Yume, wake up," he said.

"Se-Sesshoumaru," Koishii-Yume whispered, opening her eyes.

"You're alive!"

"I am... I know you're sorry, it's all right. It was my fault... No, it was, Sesshoumaru, don't blame yourself. I told you not to!"

"I hate that you can read my mind."

Koishii-Yume shrugged, "It's fun sometimes..." She giggled and stroked his cheek.

Inuyasha stormed up to Kagome, looking very pissed off, "I told you to stay there! Listen to me for once, woman!"

"I took care of myself just fine, arigatou gosaimazu," Kagome said with satisfaction in her voice.

"I don't care! If I tell you to stay, you stay!"

"You're so immature, Inuyasha! We all helped! Sango, Kiara, Koishii, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Miroku, you, and me! We all beat it together!"

"I could've done it without you!"

"You're saying that you can live without me?"

"Uh, not like that, I'm just saying I can protect myself..."

"Oh, and I can't protect myself?"

"I'm saying, **let me protect you!**"

Kagome was speechless; "You really want to protect _me_?"

"Why wouldn't I? You matter so much to me, Kagome."

Kagome blushed and smiled, "Ar-ar-arigatou..."

"Do itashimashite."

Miroku leaped off Kiara and ran up to Sango, "You were great."

"You were too," Sango replied, "if it wasn't for you, then that youkai would've never gotten that weak..."

"What about me," Shippou cried out.

"Yo-you were great too, Shippou," Koishii-Yume said from the distance.

Shippou hopped over to her, sitting on her lap, "Really?"

"Yeah, that illusion was fantastic. It even fooled Kagome..."

"Cool!"

"Get off her, runt," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Don't treat Shippou like that, Sessy-Puppy. I told you once, I'm going to take care of Shippou, right?"

"Right," Shippou smiled, hugging Koishii-Yume.

Koishii-Yume smiled, petting the little youkai. She stood up and blood dripped from her back. "You're bleeding," Sesshoumaru said, "let's get you back."

"Right, let's go," Koishii-Yume began to walk, holding Shippou. She stumbled and Sesshoumaru caught her. He cradled her and began to walk back to Kaede's.

"Come on," Kagome said, walking behind Sesshoumaru and Koishii-Yume.

Everyone followed, noticing what kindness Sesshoumaru could show for his mate. Kagome sighed and tripped over a loss branch. "Stupid branches," Kagome murmured. She walked on though, limping a little. Inuyasha didn't notice anything, only the black jumpsuit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome wrapped Koishii-Yume's back, using the herbs Koishii-Yume told her to use. Kagome sighed and let her rest. Sesshoumaru sat next to her, cradling her in his arms. He rubbed his face against hers and sighed. Koishii-Yume took a hand and cupped his face, stroking it slightly.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru," Koishii-Yume said.

"Anything for my mate," Sesshoumaru replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Koishii-Yume fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms as the moonlight shined through the windows. Kagome yawned and stretched.

"That was not an easy thing to make," Kagome said.

"Didn't look like it," Sango replied. "I mean, do you know how much sage can sting?"

"I know."

"It's her body and she knows this best, so, we should trust her."

"Hai."

Kaede returned, smiling, "How was the battle with the youkai?"

"It was boring," Inuyasha growled.

"Pretty brutal though," Sango added. "Miroku shocked it, Kiara bit at it, Shippou pulled a top illusion on it, it was blinded, it's arm was chopped off, one ear was cut off while the other one got shot with one of Koishii's arrows, Inuyasha did some damage, along with Sesshoumaru, and to top it all off, Sesshoumaru chopped it's head off."

"Why," Kaede asked.

"It knocked Koishii into a tree." Sango gestured to the couple in the corner. Sesshoumaru was holding Koishii-Yume close, not letting go, and Koishii-Yume slept. "She started bleeding and Sesshoumaru carried her back. Kagome did the herb mixture and the bandaging."

"I swear," Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru was watching me like a hawk like I was going to kill her!"

"That's normal of a youkai to do with his or her mate," Kaede said this like it was pure logic. "They'll protect them and stay close to them, almost growling at anybody who comes close or tries to touch them. I'll show you." Kaede approached Sesshoumaru and Koishii-Yume. "How is Koishii-Yume-chan?" Kaede reached out to brush her hair aside, but Sesshoumaru growled at her, showing her red eyes. Kaede backed away and went to the group, "You see? If their mate gets injured, they'll protect them and stay close until they've healed."

"That makes a lot of sense," Kagome said. "So, Inuyasha, if I got hurt like Koishii, would you be like that?"

"Of course," Inuyasha exclaimed, "I'm not gonna let some damn person touch you so they can hurt you!"

"It shows up in hanyous as well," Kaede added and Inuyasha growled, pulling Kagome towards him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went over towards Sesshoumaru and Koishii-Yume. She sat down and sighed, "I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru growled, but Kagome still sat there. Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the room, "You're going to get your head bitten off!"

"I will not," Kagome replied. "You look thirsty. Want a drink?"

Sesshoumaru snarled at Kagome, his eyes burning red. Kagome half smiled and replied, "You know Koishii wouldn't want you to be like this. Your eyes burning red, snarling at her friends, sitting there thirsty and hungry. You won't even take in a few considerations of what Koishii would want.

"Just think, Sesshoumaru. Would she want you growling at me, your eyes burning red, acting like if you leave her soul range, she'll die within and instant? It's not that kind of a situation. If you go to get a drink and I carry Koishii-Yume right behind you, not even letting her hair touch the ground, would you agree?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome with amber eyes once more. Kagome smiled warmly, brushing some of Koishii-Yume's hair from her face. Sesshoumaru didn't growl, but he didn't hit her hand away. He just blinked at Kagome. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou, and even Kiara gaped at Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"She's good," Shippou whispered.

"Hai," Sango replied, "I'm not surprised at Kagome, it's just Sesshoumaru. He seems really stubborn like Inuyasha." Inuyasha snarled at Sango.

"Kagome's gained... Sesshoumaru's trust," Miroku said this very confused. "How?"

"She convinced him with what his mate would want," Kaede whispered. "That's probably what convinced Sesshoumaru..."

"So," Kagome said, looking up at Sesshoumaru, "what do you say? I carry Koishii-Yume, following right behind you and sitting next to you with Koishii while you get a drink?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, this made everyone's mouths open wider. _How can this be?_ Inuyasha asked himself. _Sesshoumaru is _trusting _Kagome with his mate. I don't get it..._ Inuyasha watched Kagome picked up Koishii-Yume with the utmost care and followed Sesshoumaru out the door, walking beside him down the path.

"I don't get it," Inuyasha muttered. "How can Sesshoumaru trust Kagome with his mate? It can't be that whole mind thing... It's something else. I don't know what though..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat down beside Sesshoumaru, cradling Koishii-Yume's head like a child. Sesshoumaru drank water, glancing out of the corner of his eye. Kagome moved Koishii-Yume's hair aside. She took a hardened clay bowl and dipped it in the water. Kagome took the bowl to Koishii-Yume's mouth, tipping it a little so she could drink.

Koishii-Yume drank the water and opened her eyes, "Ka-Kagome...?"

"Hai," Kagome replied.

"How do you feel," Sesshoumaru asked, looking at Koishii-Yume.

"Better," Koishii-Yume replied, drinking some more water. "Arigatou, Kagome-chan."

"Do itashimashite, Koishii-chan," Kagome replied, smiling.

"You trusted her, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru growled, ready to snatch Koishii-Yume back, but Koishii-Yume put her hand up. She smiled warmly like Kagome had, "I'm glad you trusted her. You don't have to fear about Kagome hurting me; Kagome-chan's heart is pure, just like a miko's heart should be. Only a heart as pure as Kagome-chan's could protect the Shikon no Tama..."

A voice quietly chuckled from the bushes a tiny distance away, "So this girl is the Shikon no Tama no Miko... This girl a hanyou though, but there's a strong scent of human. Was she... Human once?" The creature chuckled, "A ningen turned into a hanyou by a youkai, how pathetic... I thought it would've been more interesting."

"Think again," Kagome growled, turning around to where the voice hid. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru Koishii-Yume and lunged at the spot. She silenced, but there were only leaves. Kagome snarled and looked around, sniffing the air.

"Quiet a good set of ears we have, don't we," the voice chuckled. "I have a proposal for you."

"I don't make proposals to creatures I can't see! Come out and face me."

The creature jumped it and it was a woman. She smirked; her hair white, but her skin as fair and smooth as the water. She walked up to Kagome, "A ningen who became a hanyou, eh?" Her black robe waved and rippled against the wind. "How pathetic... A hanyou--once human--miko protecting the Shikon no Tama..." She chuckled once more.

"Who are you!"

"Uragirimono."

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm the only, and last, black youkai miko."

"What do you want with me, Uragirimono?"

"Why, if you give me the Shikon no Tama," Uragirimono smirked, "I let you live." A red ball appeared in her hand, and she began to crush it in her hand.

Kagome collapsed to the ground, crushing the edge of the yukata in pain. Kagome felt like her heart was being crushed itself, slowly being broken into a million pieces. Kagome fell in pain and cried out, "**Zettai!**"

"Then die, hanyou miko," Uragirimono crushed the red ball harder and Kagome screamed silently in pain.

An arrow flew at Uragirimono's hand and Uragirimono dodged the arrow, her grip loosening on Kagome's heart. She looked to see who dared launch an arrow at her. There stood Koishii-Yume, breathing heavily, holding her bow up, still in the position she was in when she released the arrow.

"How dare you try to kill me, pathetic youkai," Uragirimono launched herself at Koishii-Yume.

Sesshoumaru took a stance in front of Koishii-Yume, holding his sword. Koishii-Yume collapsed and shut her eyes again, the wound reopening. Uragirimono grinned, "I was thinking of taking you for myself to be my mate, but since you've been a bad puppy, no treats for you!"

Uragirimono released glittering, black blasts of energy at Sesshoumaru. He dodged with his speed and swung his sword at Uragirimono. He snarled when he saw he hadn't struck her. He spun around and Uragirimono launched a hand through his chest. Sesshoumaru roared in pain and scratched at Uragirimono.

Uragirimono launched backwards, pulling her hand out of Sesshoumaru's chest. She pulled out a mirror and looked; across her cheek were three cut marks from Sesshoumaru's poisonous claws. She closed it and turned her head at Sesshoumaru (who was clutching his wound); she growled, "You ruined my beautiful face! Do you know how much work it took me just to get this beautiful! You'll pay!"

"Not so fast," a voice cried out, swinging their sword at Uragirimono.

Uragirimono looked over and grinned, "Ah, Inuyasha. You are the kitsune-neko hanyou's playmate?"

Inuyasha growled, "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"I am the last, and only, black youkai miko, Uragirimono, which is more than I can say for a pathetic inu-hanyou like you, Inuyasha..."

"What do you want!"

"I wanted the Shikon no Tama in return for your playmate's life," Uragirimono showed Inuyasha the red ball, "but she refused, so I'm forced to kill her." Uragirimono crushed the Kagome's heart once more.

Kagome cried out in pain and Inuyasha growled fiercely, "Kisama youkai yarou!" Inuyasha lunged at Uragirimono, almost slicing in her in half.

"Bad puppy, no treats for you either!" Uragirimono sent out a group of black energy blasts at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged each one, looking over at Kagome after he dodged one. "You're being a very, very bad puppy," Uragirimono sent out another group of black energy blasts, "why don't you just die!"

Inuyasha dodged once more. Uragirimono smirked, crushing Kagome's heart even more. Kagome cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks. She lay upon the ground, crying, crushing the cloth of the yukata on her heart.

This was the pain that Kagome feared. It was the pain of your heart being crushed, except it wasn't by someone she loved, it was by a stupid youkai miko. Uragirimono wanted the Shikon no Tama, but Kagome would never let her have it, not even in death. Even if this was the pain that Kagome feared, she wasn't going to let it happen by some selfish, stuck up, obsessed, black youkai miko. All she wanted it for was for power. Kagome had the Shikon no Tama to protect. _I am the Shikon no Tama no Miko!_

As Uragirimono was distracted, Kagome turned over, using her hands to move her body across the ground, going towards her bow and arrows. Kagome snatched them and stood up wearily, aiming at the woman's hand. Kagome pulled the arrow back, stretching the bow to its minimum length. Kagome aimed carefully, and fired. The arrow flew at the woman's hand, but it had done what Kagome had not expected it to do...

**A/N:** Quick translation!  
The Shikon no Tama no Miko = Miko of the Shikon no Tama (my special phrase for the protector/keeper of the Shikon no Tama). 


	20. Inochi Kokoro

**

Chapter 17  


Inochi Kokoro**

When Kagome shot the arrow, it had gone to Uragirimono's hand like she aimed. Uragirimono's release on her heart had been done, but Kagome's heart shattered into thousands of pieces. Kagome fell to the ground, her heart shattering as well.

Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome, shaking her, "Kagome! _Kagome! **Kagome! Kagome!**_" Inuyasha shook her even more, feeling Kagome's coldness. "**Kagome! Don't go! Kagome!**" Inuyasha went over and took Uragirimono by collar.

Sango rushed and took Uragirimono's wrists so she wouldn't try to attack Inuyasha. "What... did... you... do..." Inuyasha growled.

"It wasn't me," Uragirimono chuckled, "it was Kagome. She shattered her heart and now she's cold, heartless, and unable to love or care! How do you feel now, puppy?"

"This is all your fault, Abazureon'na!" Inuyasha punched her.

"It's not my fault your playmate's heart shattered. Now everyone who finds a shard of her heart can take in a little bit of the miko power. The shards are spread across the land... Remind you of a little fairy tale?"

Inuyasha snarled, remembering the tale of the Shikon no Tama's breaking and its shards being scattered across the land. A hanyou and a miko traveled, gathering the shards, and gaining four more companions along the way. Inuyasha growled once more, showing his fangs. He slashed at her other cheek, but Uragirimono just smirked, "It doesn't matter now. My mission is complete. The kitsune-neko hanyou miko has been destroyed! You won't have your precious playmate back, Inuyasha."

"Abazureon'na," Inuyasha yelled.

"Calling me a bitch won't help, Inuyasha... Your playmate can't love, hate, or be sad. She's just a doll now, a doll you can play with. What are you going to do now? Save your love and go after the shards? Or are you going to leave her there and let youkai, hanyous, and ningens take pieces of your playmate's heart, taking in her miko powers? What to do, what to do..."

Inuyasha snarled and growled. He took all his anger out upon this black youkai miko. He silenced at her, cutting her into little pieces until Uragirimono was no more. He heaved in anger and pain. Inuyasha rushed back over to Kagome. He hugged her and said, "Gomen, Kagome. We'll get your heart back, I promise."

"H-heart," Kagome said plainly, "what's a heart?"

Inuyasha held her close, putting Kagome's hand on his heart, "This, Kagome. This is a heart, it beats for you..."

"For me? Why?"

"Because I love you..."

Kagome blinked in confusion, still talking very plainly, "What's love?"

"It's an emotion, you have to learn and understand!"

"Emotions?"

"Yes, Kagome yes..."

"Is that my name, Kagome?"

"Kagome is your name... I'm Inuyasha. You love me, don't you remember?" Inuyasha pulled her away, gazing into Kagome's empty slate blue eyes.

"I loved," Kagome tilted her head.

"Yes, Kagome! Love! _Love!_ It's what you felt for me, your family, your friends!"

"Of course," Miroku said, "when Kagome lost her heart, she lost her memories as well. Without her heart, she can't feel any emotion, but emptiness. Since that's her only feeling, she can't remember anything."

"What are friends," Kagome asked.

"They're people who are nice and kind to you! They care for you," Inuyasha cried out, shaking her a little.

"Ki-kind... Is that good?"

"Yes, caring is good! Love is wonderful!"

"Love... I still don't understand what love is..."

Inuyasha held her close once more and unwillingly; tears trickled down his cheeks. Inuyasha held her like that, tears falling on her yukata. "What are those," Kagome asked, looking at the water coming from the boy's eyes.

"Tears," Inuyasha whispered. "You cry when you're sad... When you cry, tears come from your eyes. I cry for you, Kagome."

"Ka-go-me. Me?"

"Yes, you..."

"Be-because of love?"

"Yes! Kagome!" Inuyasha held her tighter.

"But what's love?"

Sango wrapped her arm around Miroku's waist, holding him close, crying too. Sesshoumaru was carrying Koishii-Yume once more, and she held Shippou tight. Shippou looked up at Koishii-Yume and asked, "What's wrong with Kagome? She's acting all strange."

"Kagome lost her heart," Koishii-Yume said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "She can't feel things like kindness, sadness, anger, or love anymore."

"Bu-but why!" Shippou cried as well.

"Kagome's heart was shattered when she shot her arrow. The last feeling Kagome felt was a mixture of love and courage, the kind that conquers all evil..."

"Kagome will be plain forever," Shippou sniffled.

"Not forever, just until we get her heart back as one..." Koishii-Yume held Shippou close as he began to cry. Koishii-Yume silently cried too.

Sesshoumaru held Koishii-Yume close to comfort her. He finally understood why he wanted to help that runt, Shippou. _He had no one that he could hold._ Sesshoumaru held Shippou and Koishii-Yume close, being careful of Koishii-Yume's wound.

Sango began to cry harder. Miroku turned himself and held Sango close. She cried on to Miroku's shoulder as he frowned at the depression being spread across the group. Kiara leapt up on to Sango's shoulder, rubbing her cheek with her head. Kiara was just as depressed as everyone else, but no one could feel the pain that Inuyasha felt right now.

Inuyasha cried, holding the heartless Kagome. _Love is this, Kagome. I love you, remember. This is love; I am the love in your heart. You have to remember... Kagome, **remember**! This is depression, Kagome. I don't want you to feel this pain. Remember our love. Kagome, **Kagome, Kagome!**_ Inuyasha held Kagome harder, his tears falling on Kagome.

Kagome had no effect to the people around her. She didn't understand this. "What is everyone doing," Kagome asked plainly.

"They're crying, Kagome," Inuyasha replied. "They're sad."

"Why are they this thing called 'sad'?"

"Because you'll never be you again unless we get your heart back."

"I-I have a heart?"

"Yes, you have one. We have to find it though. We'll find it together. I love you, Kagome."

"I don't know what this thing you're calling 'love' is, Inuyasha. I don't know it at all..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group returned to Kaede's hut. Kaede looked at the depressed faces, but saw one blank, empty look. She tilted her head and said, "What happened?"

"Kagome shot an arrow at the hand of the black youkai miko that was holding her heart," Inuyasha muttered, "and then she shattered her heart by accident... Kind of like that fairy tale of the shattered Shikon no Tama shards. Now Kagome's heart is in shards... Anyone who uses them can gain some of Kagome's powers. We're going to start to find them in the morning."

"Kagome's heart," Kaede questioned.

"Hai," Sango sniffled, "she doesn't know what any emotion is. She doesn't know what love, hate, anger, or pain is. It's terrible..."

"Oh, my Gods."

"Mm-hmm..."

"Could you explain what love is," Kagome asked.

"I'm afraid I can not, Kagome-chan," Kaede replied. "I am Kaede, remember?"

"Kaede... It rings a bell, but nothing. I will remember you now though, Kaede-bachan."

Inuyasha took Kagome and sat her between his legs. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Kagome just leaned against Inuyasha and fell straight to sleep. Inuyasha nibbled on her neck and fell asleep as well.

Sango, Miroku, Koishii-Yume, and Sesshoumaru stayed awake. Kaede explained to them about the sick child and how she would now have to be by their side more often, so she would spend the night there. They all nodded and Kaede left.

Koishii-Yume petted the sleeping Shippou; he had cried himself to sleep on the way back. Koishii-Yume winced as Sesshoumaru changed her bandages, but she still kept Shippou close to her. When Sesshoumaru had finished, Koishii-Yume slipped her yukata on to her shoulders and scratched Shippou's head.

"We won't know if Kagome will return to her normal self when her heart is together once more, Sango," Koishii-Yume said. "We'll just have to gather them and find out. We have to be very careful thought. If a quarter of the heart is hatred, then that's all she'll feel until there's another quarter and that could be anger. We need to get one half together and then return that half to her body. She'll only have two emotions, but it'll be best to have her feel and understand certain emotions rather than feel nothing for months."

"The heart has for basic emotions," Miroku said, having one of his very wise moments. "They're anger--or hate--, sadness, love, and happiness. We should be able to sense the quarters emotion by its aura."

"Right. Which means we'll probably need four different bottles, one for each emotion."

"Or we could just put them in one and let the shards order themselves. Since they are one heart and they need each other, they will come together in an order."

"Hmm, I suppose. Either way, we aren't sure because this is something extremely new. This hasn't happened ever in the history of the world. All we can do now is guess and hypothesize. The black youkai miko was probably our only hope of finding out information, but she's in pieces now which doesn't help much."

"Mmm, very true. Let's get some sleep now and then we can start searching in the morning, right?"

"Right. Night, Sango, Miroku." Koishii-Yume snuggled into Sesshoumaru's chest, "Night, Sessy-puppy."

"Night, Koishii," Miroku and Sango said in unison. Sango rested her head on Miroku and Miroku rested his head upon hers.

Sesshoumaru made himself comfortable and wrapped his arms around Koishii. He whispered quietly, "Good night, Yume..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a castle, far, far away in the northwest, a man chuckled, "Ku, ku, ku... No emotions. Poor little kitsune-neko hanyou... Thank you for bringing me to this world with the help of your heart." He held a meshed pair of four shards between his fingers, "So lovely your heart is. I shall poison it and kill you and your little friends..."

"Master," said a woman, bowing down, "everything has gone as planned. How shall we proceed now?"

"We'll wait, Uragirimono. We'll wait for those little brats to gather some of the shards for us and then we'll take them from them."

"Hai, Onigumo-sama..."

"Uragirimono?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Call me Naraku..."

"Of course, Naraku-sama."

"Don't try to pull anything foolish, your heart is in my hands, along with your little sisters. Do not forget that, Uragirimono. You have me to thank for Kagome's heart."

"Arigatou, Naraku-sama. I won't forget, and I would never try anything against your orders."

"Good, now leave to assist Kagura and Kanna."

"Yes, Master Naraku..."

Uragirimono left the room smirking; _He's so pathetic. A hanyou that uses that hanyou miko's heart to increase his strength and give him more power. Hmph, he's in for the surprise of his life..._

"Thinking of escaping, eh," Kagura said, turning the corner to look at Uragirimono.

Uragirimono smirked, "Of course not, unlike you, I don't run out while Naraku-sama is rebuilding a body."

Kagura narrowed her eyes and stood up straight, holding her fan open, "That maybe so, but I'm smart enough to listen to his orders and requests, unlike yourself, Uragirimono."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all woke up the next morning, yawning and stretching. Kagome just woke up and stayed where she was because Inuyasha held her so close. Inuyasha still slept, but Kagome sat there. "Are you hungry," someone asked her.

"What's 'hungry'," Kagome replied.

"Do you want some food?"

"Hai, onegai."

"I'll be back."

The person left the hut, carrying someone with them. Kagome shrugged moved a little to become comfortable. She sighed and after a few minutes, the person returned. "Here," he said, handing her a plate of fruits.

"Arigatou," Kagome replied, taking the plate.

The person grunted and sat down in about two feet away from her. "Why'd you carry her with you," Kagome asked.

"She's my mate," he replied, "and she's injured. I'm not going to leave her alone to get hurt again."

"Oh... Who are you?"

"Sesshoumaru. You really have lost your memory?"

"Mmm, I guess so. I only remember my manners." Kagome took the blue berries and held them out to Sesshoumaru, "Here, have them."

"Thanks..."

"Welcome." Kagome ate her fruit in silence until she couldn't help, but ask, "Who is everyone here exactly?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and sighed, "Well, this is Koishii-Yume, you called her Koishii. She's my mate and she's from a time ten years ahead of the present. We're in the Sengoku Jidai, five hundred years ago to be technical. The brunette over there, the one wearing the armor, that's Sango. She apparently is your best friend and you came with her to the Sengoku Jidai. The one Sango's leaning on, that's Miroku. He's supposedly a hoshi, but he doesn't act like it."

"How's that?"

"He likes to grope girls and ask them to bear his child."

"That's interesting..."

"Yeah, he has a kazaana in his right hand. The little kitsune here, this one that Koishii-Yume is holding, this is Shippou. He lost his parents after he went to the present time with Inuyasha and Miroku. He has no one now, so, before you lost your heart, you, Koishii-Yume, and Sango promised to protect him."

"Hmm, he is cute. He lost his parents?"

"Yes."

"That's terrible."

"Mmm. The one that has your arms around you, that's your boyfriend, Inuyasha. You aren't mates yet, but before you lost your heart, I was guessing you would be soon. It doesn't look like it's going to happen for a while..."

"And he loves me?"

"Mmm."

"And I loved him?"

"Hai."

"How could I if I don't know what love is?"

"You don't have your heart, Kagome. That's why you don't know what it is. I suppose once you get your heart back, you'll understand what love is again and then you and Inuyasha can become mates, I suppose."

"Oh... You don't seem to talk very much, yet we're sitting here having this conversation."

"I'm not much for talking with Inuyasha's 'friends'."

"But I'm his friend."

"I trust you with my mate and my mate trusts you, so, I talk with you."

"Why do you?"

"You could think what my mate would want. I knew what she wanted, but I denied it. You told me what she would want and I finally told myself it was true. Plus, my mate was able to wake up and not be scared of you or worried about where I was. That's why I trust you. Rin also grew very attached to you very quickly."

"Rin?"

"A little girl who lives with me in the present time. Right now, she believes I'm on an extended business trip."

"Oh..." Kagome stirred a little when a grunt came from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha woke up and grumbled, bringing Kagome closer to him. He whispered quietly, "Kagome..." and felt Kagome's relaxed, cold, empty body. It was like holding a dead body, but that didn't matter. The fact that it was Kagome made it worth the world.

Sesshoumaru went back to caring for Koishii-Yume and left Kagome alone to get herself together. _I can feel his heart pound..._ Kagome thought to herself. _He's clenching on to me so tightly, like I'm going to leave and never come back. His body's so warm too._ Kagome put a hand over her chest, but felt nothing. Feeling the temperature of her skin, she shivered. _Am I dead? My chest isn't pounding like Inuyasha's and my body is so cold. But, I'm breathing perfectly fine with my lungs._

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked, "am I dead?"

"No," Inuyasha replied, nipping on her neck.

"Then how come your chest is pounding and your body is warm, when mine is completely opposite."

"You've lost your heart... I promise that you'll get you heart back, every last bit of it. I don't want you to die, Kagome. Zettai."

"Why?"

"I love you, Kagome. You'll understand what love is soon, I'll make sure of it."

Kagome looked down; _I don't know what to say now. How can I reply if I don't know what this emotion he's calling 'love' is. I hope I do understand soon, it sounds great, but there's something about it that makes it sound like it's the cause of some pain..._

Shippou woke up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He slowly, carefully pried himself from Koishii-Yume's arms and walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome," he said, almost cautiously, "do you know me?"

"Hai," Kagome replied, "Shippou, right?"

Shippou nodded and smiled, "Kagome!" He lunged at her stomach, giving her a hug, rubbing his head in her stomach. Kagome did the only thing she could think of, she petted the kitsune child and there was a read tint shining around her.

Everyone who was still sleeping awoke to see what the red glow was. It was Kagome. They were confused and unsure. When they looked outside, the sun was up, but something was coming their way. "What is that," Sango asked.

Through the window came in four red shards, launching themselves into Kagome's chest. Kagome winced and held her chest. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's and felt it had become a little warmer. There was the smallest pound of a heart. Inuyasha brightened up and Kagome smiled, petting the kitsune.

"Th-this is happiness," Kagome replied, petting Shippou. "I-I'm happy when I pet Shippou because he's... like my little brother or something. I have to help protect him..."

Koishii-Yume smiled and sat up with the help of Sesshoumaru, "That's one way we'll get shards... Kagome's empty heart will call the shards to her and they'll place themselves in Kagome's body. Since Kagome was experiencing a true happiness, four shards of happiness came. This won't happen very often and I think this might be one of the only times it'll happen."

"You know," Sango shrugged, "unless Inuyasha gets himself killed or something."

Inuyasha growled, "There's no way I'm dying and leaving Kagome alone."

"Obsess much?"

Kagome looked down and Shippou and held him close, "Arigatou, Shippou-chan."

Shippou hugged her tighter, smiling as Kagome petted him. Koishii-Yume watched this scene, smiling. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled at him. He half smiled back, not wanting to look too weak. Koishii-Yume kissed him and then held him close as Kagome smiled.

__

This is being happy. Kagome thought, _This is happiness... I can be very happy or a little happy. Laughing and giggling, they're effects of happiness! I know what this is, but there's still something about happiness I'm missing..._ Kagome shrugged it off and gave Shippou a kiss on top of his head.

Kagome _did _feel happy. She knew what a little bit of happiness of was, but she didn't know all of what happiness was. Of course, with happiness, there always comes an end where you become sad or angry about something. What everyone didn't know was Uragirimono was breaking Naraku's order and approaching the group for a battle to the death. A final end to Kagome and her silly companions. Except for Sesshoumaru maybe, but that would only be if he acted like a good puppy.


	21. Hidoi Chikara

**

Chapter 18  


Hidoi Chikara**

Kagome walked along beside Inuyasha, drifting along, looking at the world around her. They traveled through the forest, along the same path that they had walked along last night. She looked at the sky, it was a bright blue, but she saw it turn a gray with a tint of... red? They approached the field where they had fought Uragirimono, but Kagome didn't know of this. When Kagome entered, following behind Sango and Miroku, a jolt of pain rushing through her brain like it was slicing in half.

Sango turned around rushed to Kagome who was holding her head, "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?"

"I don't..." Another jolt of pain attacked her brain, "Itai!"

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome shook her head slowly and gulped. "It hurts so much... It's like something I want to remember is being blocked out... Itai!" Once more, pain jolted in her head, giving Kagome the feeling of being torn apart.

"Kagome, don't let this stop you, come on," Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her. He had barely taken two steps when Kagome shrieked in pain. "What's wrong?"

"My head..." Kagome groaned, moving her head against Inuyasha. She heard one thing and she said it aloud: "Ur-Uragirimono..."

"What's she doing now," Inuyasha growled. He carried Kagome across the area, listening to her cries of pain and torture. "What's Uragirimono doing!"

"I don't know!" Kagome cried out, hiding her face in his shirt. Kagome closed herself in the red haori she was now wearing. "I just hear her name... and I can see her face. It's scarred." There was a pause until Kagome said, "Someone scarred her face. It's strange because she's a youkai and a miko... Inuyasha, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, Kagome, but I'll protect you." Inuyasha held her close and he exited the field.

Even after they had all left the field, Kagome was still crying out in pain every other minute. Koishii-Yume bit her lip and approached Inuyasha. She used him as support as she walked, "Inuyasha, I think it has something to do with entering the field again."

"Nani," Inuyasha was confused as hell.

"Kagome's heart shattered in that field, which probably caused her to remember a few things. When she tries to remember things, emotions she doesn't have, her brain is split into pieces. Since Kagome can't feel those emotions, she can only feel pain instead of remembering."

"What if Uragirimono is still alive and she's causing Kagome's pain from a distance," Miroku suggested.

"Impossible," Inuyasha growled, "I sliced her into pieces!"

"Very true, Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean she still isn't alive. She could've been able to go somewhere and regenerate herself to her original form."

"Zettai!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled from behind him, making everyone stop. Sesshoumaru took Koishii-Yume beside him and gave Inuyasha a stern, serious look. "For once, actually think of other possibilities."

"He's right," Koishii-Yume sighed, "there is more than one type of herb."

Inuyasha growled, clutching his hand on the haori Kagome was wearing. He spun around on them and shouted, "Uragirimono is dead! That's that! I sliced her into a million pieces myself; she can't regenerate herself after being sliced! Don't like my reasoning, then too fucking bad!"

"Itai," Kagome muttered her head presser harder into Inuyasha. For some reason, to Kagome, if she was in pain, she had to depend on this hanyou to make her feel better. Something came to her head and she muttered it. "What do you want with me, Uragirimono?"

"_Why, if you give me the Shikon no Tama_," a smirking voice said her head, "_I let you live_."

Kagome clutched her chest in pain, feeling the same pain of being broken into a million pieces. She quietly cried out, "**Zettai!**"

"_Then die, hanyou miko..._"

Kagome screamed in agony and pain. Tears ran down her cheeks, but it was relieved by the slow release of the pain.

Everyone stared at Kagome, Inuyasha holding her close. Sango looked at her best friend with pity and said, "She's remembering it... slowly and painfully..." She leaned down to her friend's side, "Kagome-chan."

Koishii-Yume put a fist over her heart, biting her lip, and clutching her eyes shut, not wanting to face the reality in front of her. She opened her eyes and looking around, she cried out: "Uragirimono, come out! Face us face-to-face instead of hiding like a coward!"

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku," a voice echoed around them, "this is fun actually. I can make Kagome remember with such pain and torture that her mind is practically being split in half. Having no emotions comes in handy for me... Koishii-Yume, such a smart, little, youkai brat, aren't you? You already told him, didn't you?"

"Told him what!"

"That without any emotions, Kagome can't remember without her brain being split it two..."

Koishii-Yume growled, "I may be injured, but I can still fight you! Are you too afraid to fight because you know you're going to lose or is it because you can't!"

"Hmph, Koishii-Yume, Koishii-Yume, they still don't know, do they? They don't know about your past... when you were a soul exterminator."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your parents, your village, all those people, what _you _did."

"I didn't do it!"

"You did, you're still in denial after fifty years!"

"**Iie!**"

"Sesshoumaru doesn't know either, does he?"

"**_Iie!_** Leave me alone!" Koishii-Yume lunged at random places, swinging her claws. After taking fifteen lunges, she landed on the ground, gasping for breath.

Sesshoumaru growled and helped Koishii-Yume up. He snarled, "Leave Yume alone, abazureon'na! She has nothing to do with any of this!"

"She doesn't, does she?" Uragirimono's voice chuckled. Her voice now smirked: "Then how come she's the one who helped Naraku destroy so many people?"

"**Iie!**" Koishii-Yume cried out, covering her ears and shaking her head.

"You can't deny the truth or block me out, child! No matter how hard you want to, you can't. You destroyed those people with Naraku!"

"**Iie! Naraku was controlling me! It wasn't me! I'd never hurt my father!**"

"Who's the one who killed your father? The one who sliced him down the middle and threw his body to a pack of tiger youkai to eat, eh?"

"**It wasn't me!**"

"Who's the one who did that, Koishii-Yume! Who!"

"**I was being controlled!**"

"Who was being controlled! **Who. Killed. Your. Father!**"

Koishii-Yume clenched her teeth and began to cry, "I did..."

"That's right, Koishii-Yume, you killed your father! You lied to your mate when you said your father was still alive! He died because of you, Koishii-Yume..."

"**Iie!**"

"Hai! Who's the one who tortured your best friend to her dead? Who's the one who burned her, cut her, strangled her to near dead! Who did that Koishii-Yume? Who tortured sweet Amai to death?"

"I didn't--"

"**You did!** You tortured Amai until she was dead. Poor, sweet, little Amai-chan, right? Suffered a horrible death and she said when she died, she didn't want to feel pain... You gave her a painful death, Koishii-Yume! Her wish wasn't granted and now she's dead!"

"**Iie!**" Koishii-Yume cried. "Come out and fight me rather than bring me down, Uragirimono!" Koishii-Yume growled fiercely, her eyes burning red. She snarled like a dog and looked around, very alert.

"Oh, but this is much more fun. See you go into your true, bitch form out of anger that I've caused! How amusing!"

Koishii-Yume growled, "Face me, you fucking cat! I'll rip your heart out and crush it!"

"Don't you know Koishii-Yume? You can't hurt me... Since your life is in a certain someone's hands... Another who has your heart, isn't that right, Koishii-Yume? You put your life into another's hand for the return of your dead love. Did he love you back, Koishii-Yume?"

Koishii-Yume snarled more, growling fiercely. "Shizuka ni!"

"You're being rude, Koishii-Yume. You haven't answered my question. Did he love you back?"

"He left me..."

"That's right! He left off with the first little, slutty, skimpy human girl he saw! Remember it clearly? Who's has your heart, Koishii-Yume? Who do you depend your life on?"

Koishii-Yume clenched her fist, her claws digging into her hand. She snarled more and more, becoming frustrated, depressed, enraged, and just plain pissed off to the core. _Abazureon'na baka... I'll kill her! Slice her throat out, rip out her heart, and make sure she doesn't say another word for the rest of her life!_

"Who does it depend on, Koishii-Yume?"

"Na. Naraku..."

"Oh, yes, Naraku! Such an interesting person, isn't he? He helped me get Kagome's heart. I got to blacken it a little before the stupid bitch broke it. Oh well, I'll gather the shards and her heart will be mine forever!"

"Shizukesa! You're becoming boring!" Koishii-Yume growled jumping into the air, looking for Uragirimono.

"Oh, you won't find me there..." Uragirimono's voice echoed.

Koishii-Yume sensed something coming at her and she spun around, just dodging it. Koishii-Yume went to slash at Uragirimono, but she collapsed to the ground, clutching her chest.

Uragirimono laughed at Koishii-Yume's pain. "Hurts, doesn't it, Koishii-Yume? You can't hurt me. I work for Naraku and he'll protect me as long as I'm 'loyal' to him!" Uragirimono laughed evilly, but stopped, her eyes widening. _What... What's happened to me?_

"You've betrayed me, Uragirimono," Naraku's voice echoed.

"**Iie, master!**" Uragirimono cried out.

"I told you to leave them be for a while, you didn't listen."

"Lord Naraku!"

"I don't have to listen to your babble any longer!"

Uragirimono collapsed, her chest pounding in agony. Her heart exploded in her chest, making her fall to the ground. Uragirimono's body disappeared, leaving her bones behind. Koishii-Yume stood up and studied her bones.

"She was a..." Koishii-Yume looked like she was about to laugh.

"What's so funny about her bones," Shippou asked, having witnessed all of this.

"Uragirimono was a..." Koishii-Yume began to laugh.

"A what!"

"She was a bunny youkai!" Koishii-Yume rolled on the ground laughing, "That's too funny! The all and mighty, black youkai miko was a **bunny **youkai!"

"I knew she smelled a little funny," Inuyasha said, scratching his chin.

Koishii-Yume stopped laughing and gaped. She was speechless and afraid. She backed up a few steps from the person in front of her.

There stood a man in a white bamboo suit. Something red glowed in his hands. Koishii-Yume backed up a few more steps and stuttered, "M-my he-heart..."

"Correct, Koishii-Yume," Naraku replied. "It's come in handy... Like getting rid of your pitiful father... Or should I say _you_ getting rid of your pitiful father?"

Koishii-Yume growled, but held back her anger. She snarled a little and said, "You were controlling me..."

"And your little friend, always putting her nose in places where they shouldn't have been. Ku, ku, ku... She died a painful death. Especially since it was her best friend."

"You were controlling me, chikuso!"

"I wasn't controlling you when you gave me your heart in exchange for your love's life... That was only 20 years before your father and your best friend died..."

"You swore!"

"I said I would bring him back, I didn't say he would stay forever. Some guy he was, right? Went after the first slut he saw, eh? Just like when he met you."

"I am not a slut!"

"Ku, ku, ku..." Naraku smirked and closed his hand over Koishii-Yume's heart, making her remember what had happened.

"Yamete!"

"Remember, Koishii-Yume? I didn't steal your heart like I stole Kagome's..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koishii-Yume cried over the dead body of the love of her life, Juuki. His soul was taken away by an actual soul stealer. She cried, tears falling from her eyes as Koishii-Yume stroked his cheek. A creature came from behind Koishii-Yume. She took out an arrow and spun around, aiming it at him.

"What do you want," Koishii-Yume cried out.

"You lost your love," the creature said.

"Why do you care!"

"I can bring him back..."

Koishii-Yume stopped sobbing and lowered her arrow, "Nani?"

"I can bring him back."

"Who are you?"

"I am Naraku. It's quite fortunate I came here in time. I worried about your poor heart. What strength and power is has..."

"What do you want in return for bringing Juuki back to life? My soul?"

"Oh, no, Koishii-Yume. Souls are no use to a man like me. I want your life."

"I'd be dead!"

"Your life will be in my hands, which means I will get your heart. I will chose whether you live or die."

"I can't give you my heart! I can't have my life in your hands!"

"Then, I can not bring your Juuki-kun back to life... Ja ne--"

"Matte!" Koishii-Yume bit her lip and looked from her chest to Juuki. "I'll do it..."

"Give me your heart," Naraku smirked. He reached into Koishii-Yume's chest, pulling out a red ball. Koishii-Yume still felt her heart beat, but it was in Naraku's hand. "Juuki will gain conscious in a few minutes." Naraku disappeared with Koishii-Yume's heart.

After a few minutes, Juuki groaned and sat up slowly. Koishii-Yume hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder, "Juuki-kun, you're alive! Arigatou Inochi-Kami!"

"What happened," he groaned.

"There was a soul stealer... I'm just glad you're alive!"

"Aishiteru, Koishii..."

"Wo ai ni, Juuki-kun!" Koishii-Yume kissed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku smirked, "Ku, ku, ku, a week later he found that human..."

Koishii-Yume cried and collapsed to the ground, "Ursai!"

"Forty years you mourned over his death. And then seven years later, whom do you find? Sesshoumaru..."

"**Ursai!**"

"Oh, dear, dear Koishii-Yume. What am I to do with you?" Naraku looked down at her heart and he approached her.

Koishii-Yume was stuck to the spot out of fear. Sesshoumaru tried to attack him, but Naraku somehow held him back. Naraku was a 16 centimeters (six-inches/1/2 ft.) away from Koishii-Yume. She tried to say something, but her voice wasn't working.

Naraku smirked and pushed her heart back into her chest. Koishii-Yume gaped, watching him lunging into the air and disappear, saying: "I have no more use for a weak heart. Until we meet again..."

Koishii-Yume grumbled, "Weak heart my ass..." She looked at everyone who stood there, looking at Koishii-Yume.

They were surprised at what she did, what she felt; the anger and pain trapped inside seemed like torment beyond all reason. Koishii-Yume looked down and muttered, "If you guys don't want to be around me anymore, that's okay. You know, it's not like I have monophobia or anything..."

Sesshoumaru approached her and hugged her, "You were being controlled, it's OK. Besides, we don't have to worry, you have your heart back and you made a mistake..."

Koishii-Yume blinked in confusion, "Yo-you're not mad?"

"Iie, I'm just seeing what a jackass I've been."

"Keh, he finally admits it," Inuyasha muttered.

"That's cold, Inuyasha," Sango scowled.

"Big deal..."

Kagome blinked at everyone. She was so confused. Koishii-Yume hugged him back and backed away a little to kiss him. Sesshoumaru kissed Koishii-Yume back with true, honest, undeniable passion. "I love you," Koishii-Yume whispered.

"I love you, too," Sesshoumaru replied, kissing her again.

Kagome sighed and looked up at Inuyasha who was still holding her. _What does that phrase mean? What's love? I still don't know... I'm so confused. I don't know so many things... but I want to. I want to know what love is. It looks so wonderful, but painful. How do you love someone--_ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by something jolting into her chest. Kagome winced and opened her eyes. They were the shards that Uragirimono carried, but they were just... called?

"Nani," Inuyasha said, seeing Kagome wince.

"Shards of my heart," Kagome sighed. She began to cry, what was she feeling? She remembered what Inuyasha said once... _"Tears. You cry when you're sad... When you cry, tears come from your eyes. I cry for you, Kagome."_ Kagome nodded her head and understood. She felt sad because... of Koishii-Yume's pain and suffering.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, seeing her cry. He wiped her tears away, "What's wrong?"

"I know what sadness is," Kagome cried. "I remember what you said yesterday... 'Tears. You cry when you're sad... When you cry, tears come from your eyes. I cry for you, Kagome.' That's what you said, isn't it?"

"Hai..."

"I see why... Yo-you were sad because I love my heart and I couldn't remember anything. You also cried because I didn't know what love was."

"Why are you crying now?"

"Because of how much Koishii has suffered. Didn't you hear the things she was forced to do? If I was forced to kill Sango, I don't know what'd I do."

"Just don't do it anytime soon," Sango said, "got it, Kagome?"

"I wouldn't dare," Kagome half-smiled at Sango.

"We're best friends and we are all going to get those shards back for you. No matter what it takes, we will. I want my best friend back. I want her to remember all the times we had together."

"I'll remember eventually, Sango. I promise."

Sango hugged Kagome while Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha set her down and the two hugged each other. Inuyasha blinked and tilted over to Miroku, "I do not get this. Kagome can cry for one minute and be a little happier the next. It's creepy."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's called mood swings. You tend to get them a lot when you're pissed off and then Kagome comes. It's freaky. You're all angry and then you get happy or horny."

Inuyasha hit Miroku on top of the head, leaving three bumps on top of his head, "Hentai."

"You're starting to sound like Sango..."

Inuyasha hit him again, making a total of six bumps on top of his head. "I am not!"

"Gomen..." Miroku muttered. He rubbed his head and groaned. "You're too violent."

"Keh, who cares?"

Kagome and Sango released their hug and looked over at Sesshoumaru and Koishii-Yume. They held each other close and Sango sighed; "It's so romantic..."

"I'm so confused," Kagome said.

"It's love, Kagome."

"I don't know what love is, no matter how much people tell me that this certain thing is love, I don't know what it is. I just don't see it or get it..."

"You will eventually, Kagome. Eventually."

Koishii-Yume and Sesshoumaru walked over to the others. Shippou leaped on Koishii-Yume's shoulder. "You're all better now," Shippou asked.

"Hai," Koishii-Yume smiled, "much better."

"That's good." Shippou sighed and exclaimed, "Let's go everyone! We've got shards to find!"

"Ah, yes, our new leader, Shippou-chan!"

"I don't want to be the leader!"

"I was joking."

"Oh," Shippou sat down on Koishii-Yume's shoulder, trying to look smart; "I knew that."

"Sure, you did," Koishii-Yume giggled.

Everyone traveled down the path and Kagome paused, they were about to leave, but Kagome stood there, staring at the area they were just in. She had found out so much just now. In so little time, she found out the pain and torture Koishii-Yume had been suffering for eighty years. An almost eternal life doesn't seem as great as it use to now... Koishii-Yume would have to live with the mistakes she made and the pain forever until she finally died.

How could anyone stand that? Maybe it was this love thing Kagome didn't know of. _If it's love, then that means it must be something special, right? If Koishii-Yume can be happy and still live with all of the pain she's been through, then that means love does a lot for a person... whether it be pain or happiness. Is that what Inuyasha feels? Is he happy now because of me? Di-did I do that for him?_

  
  
  
****

A/N: Monophobia is the fear of being alone. Yes, it is an actual phobia.


	22. Broken Pain

**Chapter 19   
Broken Pain**

  
Inuyasha held Kagome close that night by a blazing fire. Everyone slept, but Kagome and Inuyasha. He nibbled on her neck and licked whatever wounds he made. Kagome scratched behind her ears with her claws and sighed. Kagome stood up as the two girls awoke silently, sensing the movement. Kagome began to walk while Koishii-Yume and Sango followed on instinct; they were also worried about Kagome's mood.   
  
Once they were all out of ear range of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Shippou, Sango said, worried; "What's wrong, Kagome?"   
  
"I don't know," Kagome sighed, "it's just I feel all weird... I don't get it at all. It's like, I'm someone completely different around Inuyasha. I never thought I could act that way."   
  
"Don't worry," Koishii-Yume smiled, "it's normal. I mean, before I met Sesshoumaru, I felt really uncomfortable being around anyone. Then, I met him and I could be around people again, at least, for a while he had to be with me. It's the best feeling, but sometimes with him, I tend to act more... intimate."   
  
"Koishii's right," Sango sat down and the others followed. "It's completely natural, just like..." Sango looked around and found a flower. "A flower. It's natural for it to bloom in the spring, but then in fall, it begins to die. It acts differently in the spring than in the fall."   
  
Kagome sighed and stood up, "We better get back to camp, who knows what'll get us out here?" Kagome's ear twitched then and she spun to look around. She began to whisper, "_Hear that?_"   
  
Koishii-Yume perked her ears up a little and moved her head around a little. In reply, she whispered; "_A little bit, but what is it?"_   
  
"_The scent is strange..._"   
  
Sango clutched the handle of the large, bone boomerang on her back; she was prepared for whatever was coming their way. She may be just a human, but she could fight as well as any other hanyou or youkai.   
  
Something landed in front of them; it wore white baboon soot. He chuckled and smirked, "Finally, we meet in private."   
  
"What do you want," Koishii-Yume snapped, building up all the strength she contained.   
  
"I want to speak with you."   
  
"About what," Kagome snarled, showing her fangs.   
  
"Down, kitty, I just want to make a harmless deal."   
  
"We don't make deals with youkai who steals hearts," Sango exclaimed.   
  
"I don't want your pathetic heart, tai-jiya. Your hearts are no use to me. Well, only Kagome's, but her heart is in shards, so it shouldn't be hard."   
  
"Spit it out already, Naraku!"   
  
"I want to help you."   
  
"Help us," Koishii-Yume said, "you're lying. What do you really want?"   
  
"Help you gather the heart shards. If you help me, I spare your friend's lives."   
  
"You have no chance over us!" Koishii-Yume grabbed her silver bow and prepared at arrow to shoot at Naraku.   
  
"Tsk, tsk, Koishii-Yume. You shouldn't play with weapons." A strong wind knocked Koishii-Yume to the ground and knocking her bow and arrows away. "I can make sure Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru stay alive for you three to enjoy when this is over."   
  
"You want to make sure that happens," Sango spoke up, "then stay away from us and them!"   
  
"Ku, ku, ku, I can't just do that... There's a lot of trouble in this world. I can cause some of it or stop a lot of it."   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"I want the shards Kagome has already gathered into that empty heart of hers."   
  
"**Zettai,**" Kagome exclaimed, "I'm keeping my heart! You can't take them from me!"   
  
"You'd be amazed how I can..." Naraku approached Kagome.   
  
Sango, Koishii-Yume, and Kagome all tried to move, but they were frozen. _Nani? What's this...?_ Kagome thought. _I can't move. Inuyasha, tasukete kure!_   
  
Naraku stepped up to Kagome and went to touch her, but he pulled away, smoke coming from his hand. "Such miko powers you contain, girl," Naraku smirked. "I can just take your soul away first then."   
  
A small girl with white hair, wearing all white clothing, and holding a mirror walked out of the shadows. She first stood in front of Sango. A white, sheer spirit floated from Sango and went into the mirror. The little girl still held her plain, emotionless expression. Approaching her next victim, Koishii-Yume struggled a little, but she looked into the mirror. Another spirit, just like Sango's, floated out of her, making her movement discontinue.   
  
"Wha-what are those," Kagome said, still frozen to the spot.   
  
"Souls," Naraku said, "souls of your precious friends. They would get in the way. Kanna, take care of Kagome."   
  
Kanna stood in front of Kagome and Kagome looked into the mirror. She began to feel weak; her body fell to the ground. Kanna was still taking souls, even after Kagome had fallen.   
  
_How can one soul be so large?_ Naraku pondered. _She's only a miko... How can this be!_   
  
Kanna's mirror cracked a little. In her quiet, small voice, she said, "Her soul is too big... I have to let them out or else the mirror will break..." Kanna held the mirror out and piles of souls flew out, returning to their natural bodies.   
  
After Kanna's mirror was emptied of all the souls it carried, she stepped back into the shadows. Naraku looked back and said, "Kagura, take care of them. We have no use for them..."   
  
A figure stepped out slightly, her face hidden. The mouth curled itself into a smirk and she chuckled lightly. Inuyasha came out; holding Tetsusaiga as Miroku and Sesshoumaru followed behind him. The mouth only moved a little to say one word, "Yo."   
  
"Kagura..." Inuyasha hissed, "What'd you do, Kagura!"   
  
"I haven't done anything," Kagura smirked, walking into the moonlight. She held her fan up over her nose and mouth. She turned around and scowled; _Naraku still doesn't trust me... Damn him!_   
  
"What's wrong with Kagome?"   
  
"Her soul is still returning to her. Poor girl, she won't be able to see her precious hanyou die." Kagura leaped into the air, swinging her fan. The fan released blades of wind that attacked the three men.   
  
They dodged, only Miroku having some difficulty. They all looked up at Kagura. She smirked once more, "So pathetic. A hoshi, youkai, and hanyou? Working together? I never thought I'd see the day... I'm sure it's your last!" Kagura swung her fan once more. This time, the fan released tornadoes that attacked them violently.   
  
Inuyasha snarled and lunged at her, ready to swing Tetsusaiga. Kagura dodged, leaving Inuyasha to attack a tree instead. He spun around, lunging at her again. Kagura swung her fan, releasing its blades of wind again. Inuyasha landed on the ground, holding them back with Tetsusaiga.   
  
Kagome stood up wearily to see the sight of Inuyasha and Kagura fighting. Kagome put her hand over her chest and then looked at her hand slowly, turning it slightly. She was bleeding, but that didn't matter now. Inuyasha was in trouble and she had to help him.   
  
Inuyasha snarled as he held up Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru stood on the side, watching Inuyasha fight rather than helping; Miroku knew best to never, ever mess with Inuyasha when he's fighting, ever. Inuyasha focused, remembering a technique he had only done once on a dummy with a fake youki. He saw the Wound of the Wind, the thing that allowed him to use Kaze no Kizu, the highest attack of Tetsusaiga he knew so far.   
  
Kagura's eyes widened. _The Wound of the Wind! How can it be? Could it be... Tetsusaiga?_ Kagura controlled the Wound of the Wind, so Inuyasha couldn't see the break where he could strike. Be able to control the wind gave Kagura a huge advantage over this attack.   
  
Kagome held up Koishii-Yume's bow and grabbed one of her arrows. She kicked the broken bow (that once belonged to her) aside and aimed, her body still shaking from loss of her souls. She pulled the arrow back, stretching the bow's string. Closing one eye, she forced her body still for a few seconds, so she could aim properly. Letting the arrow fly, she clutched a hand over her chest, covering the wound.   
  
The arrow flew in front of Kagura. She backed away slightly, surprised and horrified. _The arrow is purifying my youki!_   
  
Inuyasha took this as his chance, he swung Tetsusaiga and screamed, "**Kaze no Kizu!**" Lights of power from Tetsusaiga escaped and jolted at Kagura.   
  
She looked around, panicking at the power about to go through her. Kagura took a feather out of her hair, threw it up in the air--creating strong winds blowing everywhere--, and flew away on the now enlarged feather. She looked back at the angry hanyou.   
  
Her clothes torn, she flew off to Naraku's castle somewhere in the Northwest. On her back, there was a burnt scar in the shape of a spider imprinted on her back. "She was detachment of Naraku," Miroku pondered aloud.   
  
"Big deal," Inuyasha snapped. He rushed over to Kagome, putting his hand over her own that was still clutched over her chest. "Kagome, what happened?"   
  
"I... I don't know," Kagome collapsed into Inuyasha's chest.   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
"Inuyasha... Ta-tasukete kure."   
  
"I'm here, Kagome."   
"Inuyasha..."   
  
"Kagome!"   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Kagome tossed and turned, sweat dripping, her partial heart pounding, and her head felt like it was splitting in two. Kagome closed her eyes as tight as she could. Clenching her teeth, she was remembering something... Something that was very, very painful to her.   
  
Inuyasha walked in and came to Kagome's side, stroking her hand softly. "Kagome..."   
  
"Itai," Kagome whispered. "Stop, onegai..."   
  
"Kagome, wake up."   
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes closed even tighter. "Yamete..."   
  
"Kagome, wake up." Inuyasha shook her a little.   
  
Kagome woke up and looked around, she was in Kaede's hut resting in bed. Inuyasha was holding her hand, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay, Kagome," Inuyasha asked, very concerned.   
  
"I'm fine," Kagome whispered, sitting up a little. She winced and looked down at her wound.   
  
"You're lucky," Inuyasha scooted towards her. "You're surviving an injury like that."   
  
"I'm not lucky... You treat me so kindly and I don't even know why."   
  
"I love you, that's why. I love you more than anyone."   
  
"But I don't even know what that means. I can't even return the kindness you show me."   
  
"As long as you're alive and you're near me, that'll be enough." Inuyasha laid Kagome down. "Sleep, you've got a lot of healing to do."   
  
"Arigatou..." Kagome rested her head on the pillow, holding the blanket close to her.   
  
"Anything for you," Inuyasha went to the other side and crawled under the blanket next to her. "Good night, Kagome."   
  
Kagome drifted off to sleep, feeling warmer then before. Inuyasha rested his arm over her waist and nibbled and kissed her neck. _Understand what love is soon, Kagome... Onegai. I miss you too much, koibito._   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Sango sat by the fire with Miroku, resting her head on his shoulder. "Miroku," Sango said, "how do you think it's like to be that in love with someone, but that person doesn't even understand love?"   
  
"Painful," Miroku replied, "very painful."   
  
"Poor Inuyasha... but poor Kagome. Someone loves her and she can't even feel the love in her heart because it's, well, gone."   
  
"Hai, but she'll love again one day."   
  
"I hope so... Being in love is so unimaginable and indescribable."   
  
"Is that how you feel about me?"   
  
Sango looked at Miroku and back at the fire, blushing; "I-I guess."   
  
"I love you too, Sango," Miroku put an arm around her waist and held her there.   
  
Sango gave him a small kiss and snuggled closer to him. _ I didn't actually say that I loved him, but he knew I wanted to say it. I guess it's meant to be after all..._   
  
Koishii-Yume smiled at the two and went to sit next to the river. She sighed and took her seat beside the river. Koishii-Yume stared down at all the fish and the moon reflecting off the water. Someone came up from behind her and Koishii-Yume smiled, "Konichiwa, Sesshoumaru, come and sit next to me."   
  
Sesshoumaru took a seat next to Koishii-Yume and said, "Why do you always come out here like it actually means something?"   
  
"You really have forgotten a few things about me," Koishii-Yume looked up at the stars and barely even showed a small smile on her face. "My father and I would gaze at the stars every night. Sometimes, we'd be silent or talkative. Other times, we'd be sulking or laughing like mad. Every time I come out here, I remember those times and the talks we'd have, whether they were pointless or not."   
  
"I missed you a lot, Yume, whether you believe it or not. Why didn't you at least try to go to the cave?"   
  
"All you ever talked did, slept, and dreamt about was soul exterminating. It wasn't what I wanted."   
  
"You could've told me."   
  
"I thought you would get mad. You seemed to love it so much, I just... couldn't stand the brutal one-day and then, I came to that cave. I didn't really want to return, but then, I did want to because I loved you so much. Seeing everyone so happy with their someone made me feel so alone again..."   
  
"Gomen..."   
  
"You should really get back to your time, Rin might start to worry. I mean it, Sesshoumaru. I'm worried about that little girl. Sesshoumaru, go back to your time."   
  
"The cave will seal when I return, I won't be able to see you anymore."   
  
Koishii-Yume bit her lip, but then she smiled, remembering what Kagome and Sango had said. "You can use the well."   
  
"The well?"   
  
"Hai, Kagome-chan and Sango-chan used it to get here, you can use it to get back."   
  
"A well?"   
  
"Yes, Sessy-Puppy, a well! Do you have to keep on fixating on that?"   
  
"Gomen..."   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Kagome woke up the next morning and saw Inuyasha sleeping in front of her. She stroked some hair away from his face except she had no claws. Kagome lunged up and felt the top of her head, no ears. Kagome tried to move her tail, but when she looked, there was no tail. Kagome felt the inside of her mouth; there were no fangs at all.   
  
Kagome shrieked and ran under a blanket, shaking in fear. Inuyasha woke up and saw the shaking blanket. He looked under it and there was a human Kagome shaking there. "Oi, what's up with you," Inuyasha asked.   
  
"I'm human," Kagome replied, looking up at him.   
  
"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be happy about that?"   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"You wanted to be human..."   
  
"Oh, I didn't know... Well, I guess I could, um, just go walk around a little..."   
  
"**No way!**"   
  
"Why!"   
  
"You don't have your hanyou powers, you can't just go waltzing around! Do you want Naraku to know that you turn human the first day of the half moon?"   
  
"Umm... No?"   
  
"There you go, now stay." Inuyasha got up and walked out.   
  
Kagome sat up and felt a tiny bit of pain from her wound, but she looked around. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. Kagome put on her school uniform and walked outside, hopping as she was putting on a shoe. She ran out and bumped into Sango.   
  
"Kagome," Sango exclaimed, "you're getting well enough to walk!" Sango hugged her.   
  
"Itai," Kagome shouted.   
  
"Gomen..." Sango released the hug and blinked at Kagome. She poked Kagome, "Am I dreaming?"   
  
"No, I'm human!" Kagome smiled. "It feels good, I don't have to worry about someone trotting on my tail!"   
  
"That sounds so weird, but that's great! Want to go back to your world and have some fun? God knows I want a real bath and some clothes. We also need to get some food, I'm tired of eating fish every night."   
  
"Okay... how?"   
  
"Kagome, what do you think is always around your neck? It's called the Shikon no Tama, you can use it to get back and forth through the well!"   
  
"Oh... I knew that."   
  
"So, come on!"   
  
"Matte," Koishii-Yume exclaimed, coming up next to them. "You need to take Sesshoumaru with you."   
  
"Nani? Why," Sango said.   
  
"If he goes through the cave, it'll seal behind him and he can't come back to see me and I can't go see him!"   
  
"It's okay with me," Kagome smiled.   
  
"Great!" Koishii-Yume gestured something over. It was Sesshoumaru wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt. His hair was pulled back into a loose, low ponytail and he didn't have his usual marks on his face. His ears were also human looking.   
  
"Sugoi," Sango said, "that's something... different."   
  
"Come on." Koishii-Yume took Sesshoumaru's hand as he stood next to her.   
  
"What about Koishii?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Oh, I'm not coming with..."   
  
"You should," Sango replied. "It'll be fun. You could say your Sesshoumaru's secretary!"   
  
"He doesn't have one."   
  
"You just got hired. How does that sound?"   
  
"Good... I guess, but how am I suppose to hide my ears?"   
  
"You can use your hair."   
  
"Okay..." Koishii-Yume threw her in front of her ears and smiled, "Do I look okay?"   
  
"Just fine."   
  
"Okay, let's go!" Kagome smiled. Kagome held Sango's hand as Sango held Koishii's and Koishii held Sesshoumaru's. She was about to jump in when Sango's released from hers. A new one grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome gulped and studied the hand and the clothes around the wrist. She turned and smiled nervously, "Konichiwa, puppy!"   
  
Inuyasha growled, "Where do you think you're going?"   
  
"Back to my original time... with Sango-chan, Koishii-chan, and Sesshoumaru-sama..."   
  
"I don't think so!"   
  
"Why!"   
  
"I said so, **that's** why."   
  
"You can't control me."   
  
"Sure I can."   
  
Kagome looked over his shoulder for help from Sango and Koishii. The two exterminators looked at one another and back at Kagome, they nodded their head. Kagome took in a deep breath and shouted repeatedly, "Oswuari, osuwari, osuwari, _osuwari, **osuwari, osuwari!**_"   
  
Inuyasha's hand twitched as he laid face down into the ground. Kagome huffed and said calmly, "You can't control me." Sango took Kagome's hand and each one of them became a chain once more. Kagome jumped in, taking the other three with her. They all entered through the well and came out the other end.   
  
"There's something I have to tell you," Sango said as they traveled.   
  
"What's that," Kagome replied.   
  
"Your little brother, Souta, might be waiting. He was hoping to see you, but then your hanyou side showed and you were worried. You left a few years ago because of your mother's hate for hanyou's and youkai. That's the case, so, if he's waiting, tell him you only have a limited amount of time. You actually do because we don't know how long this'll last."   
  
"Okay..."   
  
The group of four landed on the other end and Kagome looked up, seeing someone she never, ever thought she'd see at the well, at least, when she had her heart. How could she remember this person though? Was this person important in some way? 


	23. Ai no Aishu

**

Chapter 20

  
Ai no Aishu**

"Oi, Kagome, what are you doing down there," the person exclaimed.

Kagome stood there for a moment and found a name, "Ko-Kouga-kun?" _Is that even his name?_

"What are you doing down there?"

"Nani mo... Uh, could you help us up?"

Kagome began to climb and Kouga helped her out. The others climbed out, but Kagome had to help them because Kouga was too fixated on her.

"You're all dusty," Kouga said, wiping her off.

"Umm... arigatou," Kagome replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and some people said they saw you come over here a few days ago. So, I checked it out and there you were, down at the bottom of the well!"

"We better get out of he--"

"Your two friends can stop with the human thing."

"Oh... right, but they really can't."

"Why?"

"Uh, ano... Sango-chan?"

"These people aren't big fans of youkai and hanyous."

"Right, got you." Kouga leaded them out, each one of them moving as quickly and quietly as their feet could carry them.

When they were out of site, Sesshoumaru shook his head, giving him his ears and tailback. Koishii-Yume put some hair behind her ear and smiled, "That feels so much better... but, matte, Sessy, how come you did the human form when you were coming back?"

"I tried to do business with these people once," Sesshoumaru said simply, "the mother told me of her dislike for youkai and hanyous and kicked me off the shrine grounds."

"That's very rude of her!"

"It was, but you get over these things easily now a days."

Kouga was still talking to Kagome when she leaned over to Sango and whispered very, very quietly: "_This guy means nothing to me, does he?_"

"_Iie_," Sango replied, "_he's just a guy you dated once._"

"_No wonder I remember him, he's so stuck up, selfish, and he acts like a jackass to anyone who bumps into him! What in Buddha's name made me go out with him?_"

"_You were stupid then._"

"Oi!"

"Nani," Kouga reacted to Kagome's outburst.

"Nani mo." Kagome smiled at him.

"So, like I was saying, then I kick this guy so hard..." That's when Kagome drifted off, fake laughing (that sounded real) everytime he did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Kagome reached an apartment that apparently belonged to Sango. She plopped down on the couch once she got inside and sighed, "He was annoying."

"Oh yeah," Sango replied. She plopped down next to Kagome, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry," Kagome groaned, putting a hand over her growling stomach.

"Same, I probably still have some ramen left."

"OK..."

Sango got up and at that moment, the doorbell rang. Sango opened it and gulped, "Konichiwa, Inuyasha..."

"Where's Kagome," Inuyasha growled, stepping inside.

"How'd you get here?"

"I just jumped in and dragged Miroku here with me. Now, where is Kagome?"

"Ano, don't be harsh on her... She _is_ still injured!"

"**Where is she!**"

Sango stepped aside and Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome sitting on the couch. Kagome smiled innocently. Kagome felt so inferior to Inuyasha right now, even though she had the power to subdue him whenever she wanted to.

"Uh... Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome still put on an innocent smile.

"**Don't you ever run off like that again**," Inuyasha said, very stern with every word.

Kagome felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her up. Her feeling of being inferior became stronger. "Inuyasha... your claws..." Kagome's wrist was turning red where Inuyasha's claws dug into her's.

"Gomen... **but you've been crossing the line lately!**"

Kagome began to mutter: "That's because you treat me like an animal..."

"What'd you say?"

She bit her lip and looked up at Inuyasha who was facing her now. Kagome got up all the courage she could and shouted: "**That's because you treat me like an _animal!_**"

"**You act like one!**"

"**That doesn't give you the right to treat me like this! Just because you have problems with me actually having a life, doesn't mean you have to act like such an asshole!**"

"I don't have a life? I don't go running off without a word when I'm not suppose to!"

"At least, I have the decency to be nice to me."

"Those shards are getting to your head, Kagome."

"You think that matters right now? Right now, I'm pissed off!" Just as Kagome said that, shards rushed into her chest and Kagome winced.

"Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha rushed next to Kagome.

"Get off me..."

"Kagome--"

"**Get off** **_me_!**"

Inuyasha backed away from Kagome as she clutched her wound in pain. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with an evil glare. Inuyasha stumbled back a little, "Na-nani?"

"You've pissed me off so much..." Kagome stood up, her hand over her heart and blood dripping from her hand and chest. "Don't you understand? I don't want to be treated like a disobedient cat. You're not my mother!" Kagome wiped a tear from her face.

"Kagome, calm down. If your mad, your heart will pump faster and you'll bleed yourself to death..." Inuyasha approached her slowly.

"Leave..." Kagome demanded.

"Just because you share this place with Sango, doesn't mean you can throw me out!"

"You just said I share this place with Sango, which makes me partially the owner. Now, get out of my apartment before I throw you out myself."

"Inuyasha," Sango said cautiously, "just leave... she'll get more enraged if you stay."

"Do I have to say it anymore clearer? Or do you speak Spanish now or something? _¡Salga!_"

"Inuyasha--"

"Fine, I'm out of here," Inuyasha snapped. "I wouldn't want to stay in this dump anyway." Inuyasha stormed out, Miroku still outside. Inuyasha slammed the door, nearly catching Miroku's clothes.

Kagome gulped hard and collapsed to the floor; "I feel terrible..."

"It's okay," Sango replied, "he's just a big jackass."

"Even so... he's my cute jackass..."

"Kagome-chan, let's just ignore this incident, get you some bandages, and have some fun? That's what we came here for, right?"

"Hai..."

"Then enjoy yourself!"

Kagome stumbled as they entered the bathroom where the first aid kit still sat. Kagome sighed and said, "Arigatou, Sango-chan."

"Anything for a sister."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Inuyasha and Miroku went to a local club for some drinks and to relax a little while they were in modern times. Miroku checked out every girl in a mini skirt as they walked by with a Pepsi in his hand. Inuyasha sat by himself in his own little world, fiddling with his napkin, and feeling guilty about the way he yelled at Kagome.

"Cheer up, Inuyasha," Miroku said, watching a girl in tight jeans dance. "Enjoy yourself while you can."

"I can't," Inuyasha replied, "besides, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"That doesn't mean I can't look."

Inuyasha pelted an olive at him and growled, "Yes, it does."

"Calm down, I'm sure Kagome is all right."

"How do you know, Mr. Smart Ass?"

"Because Kagome and Sango are right over there. Kagome's still human though... odd, must be for 24 hours."

Inuyasha slumped lower down in his chair; "She doesn't want to talk to me... especially after the way I yelled at her..."

"Relax, everything will turn out okay."

"Kagome basically dropped out of school for me and I yell at her. I'm a fucking baka yarou."

"Inuyasha, you put yourself down too much."

Sango approached them, obviously Kagome was very reluctant to go over there since Sango was dragging her.

"Hey Miroku, hey Inuyasha," Sango smiled.

"Hey, Sango," Miroku replied.

"Inuyasha, has Miroku been looking at other girls?" Inuyasha just shrugged in response and Sango hit Miroku upside the head.

"Oi, he shrugged!"

"I take it as a 'Yes, Sango. Miroku has been looking at other girls!'"

"That means he doesn't know."

"Get over yourself."

Miroku stood up and dragged Sango out on the dance floor. Meanwhile, Sango said, "Don't think I won't forgive you automatically!"

Kagome sat down in the chair, scanning the room. Inuyasha fiddled with his napkin and held his head down. Kagome sighed and yawned, "Gee, I'm tired."

Inuyasha grunted and said, "Gomen... I didn't mean to overreact."

"You were overreacting more than anyone could about a situation like that."

"Hai-hai... but, I was wondering... do you hate me?"

There was a short, awkward pause until Kagome replied, "Not really, I just don't like to be ordered around, that's all."

"Follow me." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her out a back door.

Kagome was dragged away until Inuyasha led her to an arroyo. He pulled her inside of a tunnel and Kagome followed, watching her head. They headed down some until Inuyasha stopped them in the middle of one. It was dark and only lit by the city lights above them. The ground had a tiny stream of water that flowed down the tunnel and out to the arroyo to be dispensed somewhere.

It was silent for a while until Inuyasha embraced Kagome, "I don't mean to hurt you, you know that?"

Kagome hugged him back as a tear trickled down her cheek, "I know, it's just..."

"It's just, what?"

"Nani mo, but it's okay. I'm used to getting hurt, it's really nothing new."

Inuyasha held her closer, "You should never get hurt. You don't deserve it, you're perfect."

"I'm not perfect, no one's perfect..."

"You are... please, Kagome, forgive me."

"Anytime you want to love me..." Kagome held him close.

Inuyasha pulled her away a little and wiped her tears away, "Don't cry..."

"...I can't help it." Kagome sniffled; "You make me so happy, but you can hurt me so much."

"I love you, Kagome. Nothing will ever change that, _ever_. Naraku won't even stop me from loving you." Inuyasha went to kiss Kagome, but she moved away.

"I-I... I can't, it's just too hard..." Kagome pushed him away from her. "I can't stand being around you right now... I just can't, it's unbearable."

"Kagome--"

Kagome ignored whatever Inuyasha said after that and started to walk away into the darkness of the tunnel, only stepping into a foot of light every ten feet and continuing into darkness. As she walked, she heard Inuyasha growled and punch a hole through the wall. Kagome flinched and stepped into a side tunnel to sit.

In the distance, she heard Sango and Miroku talked and then it was silent. Apparently, they met up with Inuyasha. Kagome heard whispers, but she didn't know what they said. Kagome just scooted into the side tunnel more.

A voice crept up to Kagome's ear and it whispered, "_Alone... in a dark tunnel. No one to protect you? How stupid..._" Something snatched Kagome and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha heard her cry and screamed to Miroku, "Get my fucking knife!"

"Knife," Miroku replied.

"In the couch, get it, **now!**"

Miroku ran off and Sango looked at him, worried about Kagome. Out of no where, Sango said, "Inuyasha, are you going homicidal...?"

"Get out of the fucking tunnel and stay out there."

"Nani! No way, I'm staying!"

"Unless you want to get attacked, then get your fucking ass outside, abazureon'na!"

"Inuyasha--"

"**Now!**" Inuyasha turned and snarled at Sango.

Kagome's cries could still be heard, it even rung in Inuyasha's head repeatedly. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs of names of people she knew could save her, mainly Inuyasha's name came up the most.

__

If only I ran after her, I'm so fucking stupid! Inuyasha thought this in his head, growling at himself. _ Kagome, I'll save you..._

Miroku ran up behind Inuyasha and handed him the knife. Inuyasha snatched it and snarled at Miroku as he began to dash, "Protect Sango outside! Stay the fuck out there or else I'll kill you myself!"

"**_Inuyasha!_**" Kagome cried at the top of her lungs.


	24. Goodbye to You

**

Chapter 21

  
Goodbye to You**

"_Kagome..._" Inuyasha whispered. "_I'll save you..._" He ran as fast as he could, bending over a little to avoid hitting his head.

When Inuyasha came to where Kagome's muffled screams could be heard, a youkai held her with a knife to her neck in a safe room of the tunnel. Kagome breathed heavily and Inuyasha began to snarl. "Let Kagome go... **now**," Inuyasha exclaimed.

The youkai simply chuckled, its yellow, dagger teeth exposed to Inuyasha. "No..." it replied with a devious tone in it voice. This youkai was red and had markings all over its self. It wore a pair of baggy, black slacks and its black hair swung down to its lower back. The youkai chuckled again; "I'm Kidoban."

"What do you want with Kagome!"

"I only want the shards she's collected... Thanks to this little girl, I was able to get here..." Kidoban held up a red shard between his fingers. "Strong love she has, eh? She's probably feeling so lonely in this world with no one to love her..." The youkai leaned down and whispered something so quietly, not even Inuyasha could here. Kagome could, and it shocked her, as her eyes grew dilated.

"What'd you tell her!"

A sheer, red cloud spun around Kagome and Kidoban. Inuyasha threw the knife and it struck Kidoban in the shoulder. Kidoban screamed out in agony and his eyes released a blinding white light that shined at Inuyasha. He smirked the cloud grew thicker.

"Kagome is mine now," Kidoban's voice echoed, "and she might be more useful to me than just finding heart shards to gather."

The light still blinded Inuyasha and the cloud lifted through the ceiling of the tunnel and left Inuyasha behind. When Inuyasha opened his eyes, Kagome and Kidoban were gone. Inuyasha snarled, _Kagome... no... **no!**_

Inuyasha threw a rock down the tunnel, "**No!**"

Miroku and Sango caught up with Inuyasha and saw that Kagome was most definitely gone. "Inuyasha, calm down," Sango said. "We _will_ get Kagome back."

"No, I will."

"You can't do this on your own, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "you're unstable and enraged. You don't have Tetsusaiga, and you know what'll happen."

"Yeah, why is that," Sango asked.

"Too much attention will be drawn to us, so he left it in some shadows of the small shrine."

"Both of you make an extremely stupid baka," Sango hit both Inuyasha and Miroku upside the head. "If Inuyasha's youkai blood takes control of him, then we're all screwed! What do you do? You leave Tetsusaiga for any human to take! We have to go get it, **now**."

"Yes, ma'am!" Miroku rushed off and Sango dragged Inuyasha out. "You're not turning into a youkai... and keep your temper under control, you're youki is getting stronger."

Inuyasha growled and his eyes flashed red a little. Sango gave him an evil look pushed him outside. Inuyasha ran to the well as fast as he could, leaving Sango and Miroku behind. Sango called for Kiara--who was waiting near the bar just in case Sango needed her--and as Kiara transformed, Sango jumped on her back, pulling Miroku sitting behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha lunged himself into the well and sniffed around. He eagerly sniffed more and more, but he found nothing. He snarled and sliced at the trees surrounding him. He was so frustrated, depressed, angry, confused, and--

"Inuyasha," a voice said from behind him.

Inuyasha spun around, growling. He blinked and the red tint in his eyes drifted a little, "Ki-Kikyou..."

"Why are you searching for that girl if she can't love you?"

"Kagome can love!"

"She can't if she doesn't have the shards..." Kikyou held up a glowing red shard that lit her face.

"Give me that." Inuyasha lunged at Kikyou, but he was launched back by a blue shield protecting Kikyou.

Kikyou stared at him as Inuyasha snarled at her. "You never gave up until that night you let me die."

"**Fuck you!**"

"Sayonara, Inuyasha..." Kikyou walked off.

Inuyasha lunged at her again, but he was thrown back by Kikyou's shield once more. He watched her disappear until he took out his anger on a slashed tree. He punched a hole through that tree and then knocked it over.

Kaede approached the noise of anger and fury, but only saw Inuyasha. Kaede held out Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha snatched it, attaching it to his waist. All the red that was in his eyes disappeared and Kaede went to him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha," Kaede asked.

Inuyasha snarled in reply, "Some youkai took Kagome! He said something to Kagome, but I couldn't hear it... She's probably back to a hanyou now anyway..."

"What did this youkai look like? What'd he call himself?"

"He was red with markings all over his bodies... and he had yellow, dagger teeth--"

"He calls himself Kidoban?"

"Hai. What do you know about him! **Tell me!**"

"Kidoban is a new youkai trying to take over our world. He's gone from village to village, taking hanyou slaves and youkai companions, killing any human he sees. From any that have survived have said that he gathers red shards that appeared from the sky. He calls them miko shards..."

"Where does he return to! Where's his headquarters!"

"No one knows. Gomen, Inuyasha."

"**Fuck!**" Inuyasha began to walk in circle just as Sango, Miroku, and Kiara came through the well.

"Inuyasha, what happened," Sango asked.

"Kidoban took Kagome," Kaede replied.

"Kidoban," Miroku replied shocked.

"You know him," Inuyasha snarled, taking him by the collar.

"Hai, I heard of his destruction."

"Where does he return to after he destroys the villages!"

"They say he heads west."

"...West..." Inuyasha looked to the west; "We're going to the Western Lands!"

"What about the village," Shippo said, lunging himself from behind Kaede on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Who gives a fuck? I'm going and if you're not coming, you can't stop me!"

"No way I'm letting you go alone! I'm coming with you to get Kagome," Sango exclaimed, stepping next to him. "If we're heading west, we might run into Kidoban, and if he has Kagome, he's not gonna get away with her. I'm not letting my best friend die."

"If Sango's going, so am I," Miroku stepped in front of Inuyasha. "Kagome's my friend too."

"I'm coming too," Shippo cried, "I don't want to be alone!"

"Then it's settled! We head west at sun rise!"

------------------------------------------------------------

"A beast to haunt all that fear," said Kidoban in his echo-like voice. "A nightmare to remember forever... A curse that kills the innocent. The storm that finishes the beginning.

"What was dreamed, is now feared. What was happy, is now teared. What was loved, is now alone. This is a curse powered by pain.

"A pain unknown to the young, but known by the helpless. A curse not casted by the dark, but brought upon the light.

"This is a curse, this is the pain. This... is... **love**."

"Love," Kagome said in hypnotic state.

"Love is terrible, love is only hides the true pain. You must get rid of love."

"Terrible... Pain... Rid..."

"Yes, Kagome... get rid of love. You must hate love. In order to hate love, you must hate Inuyasha."

"Hate love... Hate Inuyasha..."

"Get rid of Inuyasha, get rid of the love! _Get rid of the pain!_"

"Yes, Kidoban-sama..." Kagome grabbed a black bow and a dozen black arrows filled with instant poison. Kagome's outfit had changed, she now wore a tight, short, black kimono with a pair of black combat boots that went up to her mid shin. Her hair was wrapped up into a high ponytail like Sango's hair did. Her bangs hung above her eyes still, but her eyes were now blank, empty, and unclear.

"If you come across the village, kill all the humans, make the youkai join us, and make the hanyous your slaves..."

"Hai, Kidoban-sama."

"Come across Inuyasha and his little friends, kill them on site."

"Hai, Kidoban-sama."

"Now go, start your journey across the Western Lands, towards the east. You should come across Inuyasha."

"Hai, Kidoban-sama." Kagome was about to leave when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"If you meet a tall youkai with long white hair, markings upon his face, and a tail over his shoulder like a boa, convince him to join you to destroy Inuyasha. Another youkai will be with him. Destroy her if he refuses while he's out of sight. Make it clean and gather Inuyasha's blood to surround her. That youkai will join you then."

"Hai, Kidoban-sama."

Kidoban gave Kagome a round container. "A monk will be with Inuyasha, and within his right hand is an air void. If he reveals it, open his shell and release the contents. They shall hurt the monk and leave him without his kazaana.

"After the contents have been released, use the shell to gather Inuyasha's blood."

"Hai, Kidoban-sama."

"Go and don't disappoint me."

"Hai, Kidoban-sama."

Kagome left the cave hidden by a barrier and walked east, carrying out her mission.


End file.
